Cet étrange passé
by Agonoize
Summary: Ester et Walter sont amis d'enfance, un jour leur chemin se sépare, tout comme leurs idéaux, Ester devenue alors policiére, va alors trés vite revoir celui qu'elle avait fuit.!UP! Chapitre 15: et si ont lui avait tout caché?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Esteeeerrr.

Alors qu'elle regardait vers la forêt, la petite fille entendit son nom et se retourna.

Elle vit alors un petit garçon a la coupe au bol courir vers elle, la figure tuméfiée.

-Il m'a encore frappé ! L'ogre gros m'a encore frappé !

La petite fille descendit de l'arbre sur lequel elle était perchée pour voir de plus prés le visage de son camarade.

Il avait des égratignures un peu partout, pas seulement sur le visage, mais aussi sur les bras et les jambes, il était couvert de poussière, comme s'il s'était roulé dedans.

Des petites larmes apparurent aux yeux du garçon.

-Il n'aime pas que j'aille voir ma maman ! Je le déteste !

**dring dring**

Au fil du temps le bruit devint plus violent et la scène qui se déroulait s'estompa peu à peu dans la tête de notre protagoniste.

Il était l'heure de se réveiller, elle le savait.

Ses yeux bleus fixèrent le réveil avec un étrange cocktail de haine et de gratitude. Car comme à chaque rêve de ce genre, elle ressentait cela.

-Sacré réveil, t'as beau me sortir de ses rêves, tu m'fais quand même vachement chier.

Elle donna un coup sec et le bruit cessa enfin. Puis regarda l'heure. Il était 7h20 du matin et elle avait convenu son emménagement à partir de 9h.

Se traînant hors du lit. Elle jeta un œil aux caisses de cartons éparpillées à l'entrée.

Quelqu'un ne tarderait pas a venir lui prêter main forte, un ami qui avait accepté de prêter ses bras.

Il arriva vers 8 heure et commença à porter les caisses.

Et se fut très vite réglé.

La jeune femme se chargea de la dernière caisse, elle la prit et en se redressant vit un homme aux cheveux long assis dans le canapé.

-Alors, tu t'en vas vraiment ?

Elle ne répondit pas, elle savait qu'il connaissait la réponse et que ce n'était pas la peine de la répéter.

Elle vit sur ses traits un mélange de mélancolie et de colère, il lui en voulait de partir et il était triste pour la même raison.

Il détourna son regard d'un coup de tête

Et elle se contenta de lui dire « Au revoir » avant de refermer définitivement la porte.

Arrivée en bas elle monta dans sa voiture et ils partirent.

-Alors ? fit le jeune homme qui avait daigné l 'aider.

-Alors quoi ?

-Impressions ?

-Oh boucle la Eric et démarre cette fichue voiture.

-Mais jai toujours pas compris, pourquoi tu t'barres ?

-Ca me regarde, j'ai trouvé un appartement sympa, l'immeuble South Ashfeild Heigth tu connais ?

-Ouais, c'est plutôt loin, très honnêtement pourquoi avoir choisis si loin d'ici ?.

La jeune femme regarda le soleil d'automne se lever doucement avant de répondre.

-Justement, pour être loin…


	2. Chapitre 1: l'enménagement

Chapitre 01 : l'enménagement

1993

Il était a peu prés neuf heure quand ils arrivèrent à South Ashfield Heigth.

-Ohoh, eh bien on s'refuse rien dite moi

La jeune femme contempla l'immeuble, comme si il avait changé depuis qu'elle avait visité son futur appartement il y a un mois.

-Bon, je te mets les caisses à terre et j'm'en vais.

-Ca ira pour repartir ?

-Le métro, ça existe.

-Merci de ton aide, dit-elle en souriant.

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes les caisses étaient toutes à terre.

-J'aurais bien aimé rester, mais…

-Te justifie pas, je sais que t'as en emploie du temps chargé.

Il partit, la laissant à ses caisses.

Il y en avait a peine quinze, mais avec le peut d'heures qu'elle avait réussis a dormir ça risquait d'être un parcours du combattant.

Elle entra dans le hall de l'immeuble qui était plutôt vaste et qui donnait sur des escaliers qui menaient aux différents étages.

Elle attendit quelques instant avant de voir apparaître quelqu'un d'une de ses deux portes.

-Ah, vous voilà, je suis désolé, j'avait oublié l'heure.

-Ce n'est rien.

L'homme –qui devait avoir la quarantaine- s'avança vers elle et lui serra la main.

-Je suis Franck Sunderland, le concierge, et vous, vous êtes ?

-Esther Stern.

-Vous avez l'air jeune, quel age avez vous ?

-Vingt-deux ans, enfin, vingt-trois dans trois mois.

-Je vais peut être vous donner un coup de main…pour les caisses.

-Oh, vous savez il n'y en a que quinze.

Elle prononça ses mots comme une douce ironie.

L'homme rigola et s'avança vers les caisses. Esther le rejoignis aussi tôt et ainsi commença de long aller-retour dans les escaliers.

Quand arriva l'avant dernière caisse.

Esther monta doucement les escaliers, quand soudain, la fatigue vint la rattraper et son pied percuta malencontreusement le dernier escalier et elle s'étala de tout son long sur le sol, la caisse de livres avec elle.

-Aïe…

Elle vit alors une ombre sur le sol et leva les yeux au ciel pour voir un homme la regardant d'un air étonné.

Il était habillé d'une veste noire et d'une cravate ; Il avait les cheveux brun et les yeux bleus. C'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir étalée sur le sol.

-Ca va ? demanda-t-il

-Putain d'escalier de ….

Il sourit et se mis à ramasser les livres et a les remettre dans la caisse pendant qu'Esther se relevait de sa chute.

Il lui tendit la caisse remise dans son état initial.

-Tenez, et la prochaine fois, regardez où vous marchez, un escalier peu en cacher un autre.

-Non mais y s'fout d'ma gueule ? se demanda-t-elle.

-M'en souviendrai, monsieur… ?

-Braintree

-Monsieur Braintree, répéta-t-elle. Et merci

Il partit et elle continua son emménagement.

Une fois toute les caisses dans son nouvel appartement, elle souffla et resta à le contempler.

Dorénavant elle habiterait le 201 South Ashfield Heigth.

L'appartement était grand, plus grand que celui d'avant, mais la couleur ne lui plaisait pas, trop claire.

L'odeur de renfermé qui régnait la poussa à ouvrir les fenêtres.

Elle se sentit las et admirer les caisses à terre n'arrangeait rien.

Elle prit le tourne-disque qui ressortait d'une caisse et un cd au hasard qu'elle mis en fond sonore avant de s'effondrer sur le canapé.

Aie ! tu me fais mal !

-Tais-toi, tu n'es pas sensés être ici ! Et il faut bien que quelqu'un te désinfecte ses satanées plaies, ce n'est pas Dahlia qui le fera.

-Siii elle le ferai ! Elle est gentille, ELLE !

La petite fille soupira et continua à désinfecter à l'alcool les plaies du jeune garçon.

-Mais où as tu trouvé ça ?

-Bah, chez l'ogre gros…

-Quoi ? Mais…mais tu es folle ! Si jamais il apprend ça il va te punir et Dieu aussi !

-Dieu me punira pas, c'est pour une bonne action, et de toute façon il ne le saura jamais.

Le silence régna quelque instant

-Dit Esther, tu crois que l'ogre gros sera puni par Dieu un jour ?

-Soit pas bête.

-Tu sais quoi ? eh ben paraît que hier, Paul a mal lu l'histoire que madame Dahlia lui a demander de lire et il c'est fais punir ! Aujourd'hui je ne l'ai pas vu au cours.

Esther ne répondit pas.

-Dit Esther….Tu n'as jamais voulu retrouver ta maman un jour ?

La petite fille resta muette un instant.

-Justement, je voulais te confier un secret.

**Toc toc toc**

On frappait à sa porte ? déjà ?

Elle avait dormit plus ou moins quatre heures quand quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte.

D'un pas lourd elle se leva et ouvrit la porte à un homme assez marginale.

-Bonjours, euh, j'vous réveille

-Non, non,euh, je faisais juste une petite sieste

-Oui, c'est bien se que je dis ; Dit-il en rigolant ; j'entendais du bruit donc je me suis demandé si ont emménageait pas à coté de chez moi. J'ai vu juste. Je suis votre voisin de palier, j'habite au 202.

-Ah, euh, enchantée.

-J'ai entendu du bruit dans le couloir tout à l'heure, c'était vous ?

-Ah, euh, oui oui j'ai renverser un caisse et monsieur Braintree m'a ai…

-Monsieur Braintree ! Richard Braintree.

-Bah, a moins qu'il n'y en ai deux

-Il, il vous a aidé sans vous crier dessus ? Noooon ? Vraiment ? Impossible !Ce connard vous a pas crier dessus.

Esther regarda son interlocuteur d'un air étonnée, et lui la regardait à peu prés dans le même genre.

-Bah non, l'a rien dit, pourquoi ?

-Parce que Braintree c'est un vrai connard, ce type est agressif comme pas deux. Mais bon j'lui dois une fière chandelle

-Vraiment ?

-Ouais, il a tabassé c'te déchet de Mike, euh le mec du 301, et pour ça j'lui en dois une ! Vous vous rendez compte ? il l'a traîné dans son appart et ce pauvre type en est ressortit complètement nu ! Braintree a balancé ses affaires ensanglantée hors de chez lui et c'est la folle aux chats et l'alcoolique du 203 qui se les sont partagé !

-Sympas fit Esther sur un ton purement ironique.

-Oh bah moi j'trouve ! Ce type c'est un gros lubrique comme vous en croiserez jamais dans votre existence, d'ailleurs, j'vous conseil de pas trop traîner quand il est dans les parages, il risquerait d 'avoir des pulsions, jolie comme vous êtes. Enfin p'tet qu'avec vous dans l'immeuble il aura moins de vue sur ma copine.

Esther acquiesça, l'histoire la faisait bien rigoler au fond d'elle elle ne pouvait s'imaginer la scène d'un gros lourdaud tout nu sortir en panique après s'être fait taper dessus, et vu son niveau de fatigue, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire.

-Oh faite, je tenais a vous connaître, parce que…je peins tout mes voisins sur des toiles, et vu que vous habitez au 201,ben je pensais faire votre tableau. Vous voulez voir mes œuvres.

Esther hocha la tête et quitta son appartement.

L'appartement du peintre était une véritable galerie d'art, sur la quasi-totalité des pièces ses tenaient des toiles représentant des gens.

-J vais vous présenter la compagnie !

Il s'avança vers le premier tableau ; Chambre 101 Monsieur Gun ! j'l'apelle comme ça parce qu'il adore les armes, il a une foule de répliques chez lui, mais c'est des fausses.

Il marqua un blanc

-L'autre connard il a un vrais flingue, et c'est pas un flingue de fillette.

Elle conclut qu'il parlait de Braintree .

-A coter, 102, c'est la femme aux chats dont j'vous ai parlé tout à l'heure, elle a prit le jean de Mike pour mettre son chat mort dedans

Elle ne pu retenir une légère grimace de dégoût.

-Ecoeurant…

-Ouais, alors ici, 105 c'est le concièrge , Franck, c'est chez lui qui faut aller crier si y a un problème, j'l'aime pas trop, quand je pense qu'il a cru que c'crétin de Mike était l'amant de ma Rachel.

-Il présenta ensuite un cadre représentant une infirmière.

Ca, c'est Rachel, ma copine, elle habite au 106, depuis quelque temps déjà , des années,elle se fait harceler par Mike.

Et il fut encore long…Finalement Esther a bout de force, décida de retourner a son appartement, la fatigue étant bien présente.

Elle était restée des heures a entendre parler le peintre, et il était 21 heures quand elle décida finalement de se coucher


	3. Chapitre 2: d'étranges meurtres

C'est vrais ?

Le petit garçon avait les yeux qui brillaient, il venait, apparament, d'apprendre une grande nouvelle.

La petite fille se contenta d'hocher la tête.

-Eh bien moi aussi ! il faut que je te montre, viens.

Il pris la main de la petite et l'entraina dans sa chambre.

-Regarde ce que dame Dahlia m'a donné !

Elle petite fille contempla le vieux livre elle le retourna de gauche à droite avant de conclure

-Mais, Walter, c'est une bible, qu'est-ce qu'elle a de terrible ?

-Grâce a elle, je vais retrouver ma maman !

Incrédule, elle observa son jeune amis.

-En quoi elle t'aidera ?

-Lis lis !

La petite fille feuilleta le livre, elle survolait les lignes, et peu à peu se rendit compte que ça n'avait rien de très aimable.

-Walter…tu crois vraiment que ça, va ramener ta mére ?

-Dahlia a dit que oui, parce que ma maman, c'est la mére divine !

Esther ne répondit pas, elle contenta d'acquieser une fois de plus.

-Tu vas aller voir demain ? demanda le garçon.

-Oui…je vais voir demain.

-Fait attention a l'orgre gros, je l'ai vu trainer dans les parages hier.

Il y eu un court silence.

-Je suis heureux, je vais enfin retrouver maman…

La nuit passa à l'orphelina de Wish House et c'est tôt le matin, avant la priére qu'Esther fila discrétement. Elle pris le premier métro qu'elle trouva et se diriga vers l'endroit qu'ont lui avait dit.

Elle arriva alors devant un immeuble pas loin de south ashfield et y entra.

Appartement était d'un blanc étrange, les couloires ressemblaient presqu'a ceux d'un hopital, hord mis que des couleurs pastels rendaient le lieux plus acceuillant.

Elle se souvint de ce numéro, l'appartement n° 201.

La coincidence faisait qu'aujourd'hui la petite fille habitait dans un 201 également, à l'exception que celui-là est a l'autre bout de South Ashfield.

Elle avait croissée la conciérge sur la route, une dame d'un certain age, habillée en noir avec un tablier blanc, elle balayait le coulour principale du 2 éme étage, elle chuchota un discret bonjours.

La concierge partit balayer au bout du couloire, et la petite fille en profita pour frapper à la porte du 201.

C'est avec surprise qu'elle constata que la porte était ouverte.

Elle entra alors, et se qu'elle vit n'était pas ce qu'elle attendait

1994

Un an avait passé depuis l'instalation d'Ester à South Ashfield Heigth. Hors mis Richard Braintree avec qui elle échangait de temps à autre quelques mots, l'infirmiére du premier, la famille nombreuse du 206 et son voisin le peintre, elle c'était rendu compte qu'il ne vallait mieux pas essayer de fréquenter l'espece de pervers du 301, l'alcoolique du 203 ou encore le féru des armes du 101.

Le peintre et beaucoup d'autres voisins semblaient redouter Braintree, elle avait entendu beaucoup de choses, mais pour elle ça restait un gentil voisin, et certainement un de moin dangereux.

Chaques nuits étaient comme toujours synonyme de bien étranges rêves dont elle s'était accoutumée. Et la routine fut rapidement instalée. Du moin c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

Alors qu'elle rentrait tranquillement chez elle, elle stoppa net devant les gros titres qu'exhibait un kiosque :

Nous avons retrouver le corps d'un homme à l'orphelinat de Wish Houses, il semblerait qu'il s'agisse de Jimmy stone, un des principaux membres d'une secte.

« Le cœur a été arraché » nous confirme le médecin légiste, et il semblerai qu'un nombre correspondant à « 01121 » a été écrit sur le cadavre.

S'agirait-il d'un nouveau crime en série ? Nous vous tiendront au courant dans notre prochain numéro.

Sans autres formes de procés elle acheta le journal et ce jetta dans le premier métro

Ca ne peu pas étre possible, non, non c'est juste une coïncidence, ce dit-elle alors que le métro de King Street se dirigait vers l'arret qui la menerait à South Ashfield Heigth.

Sur le chemin elle relu et relu l'article a mainte reprise

**cœur arraché**

**Chiffre inscrit sur le cadavre**

Elle ne voulait toujours pas y croire.

Sortant du métro elle traversa à la hate la route et la cour de l'immeuble avant d'y entrer.

Le couloir était une fois de plus desert, comme a chaque fois qu'elle rentrait.

Elle ouvrit son vestiaire et pris son courrier

-Vous avez entendu ça ?

Elle sursauta d'un coup, quand elle vit le concierge se redresser au dessus du comptoire.

-Entendu quoi ?

-Ca…

Il augmenta alors le volume de la radio.

-Nous interrompons le programme pour un Flash spéciale, il semblerai que la police ai découvert les corps de 2 adolescents à pleasant river, celon les autoritées, ils ont été retrouvés dans l'école avec les même signes que le premier cadavre, a savoir le cœur arraché et les inscriptions « 02121 » et « 03121 » écrite sur leurs cadavres.

-On est pas sortis d'l'auberge hein ?

-Ester regarda le conciérge d'un air ahuri, il avait presque l'air heureux, elle remetta la cause de ce trouble étrange sur la disparition recente de son fils et de sa belle-fille à Silent Hill.

-Nous passons vraiment une étrange période, pourvus qu'il l'arrête rapidement…

Ester hocha la tête, avec les commentaires du conciérge, elle ne c'était pas encore penchée sur l'énormitée du crime, un étudiant de pleasant river, son école.

Mais aussi la sienne.

-Je vais vous laisser, je tombe de sommeil.

Le concierge l'observa d'un air méfiant.

-Oui oui biensure, bonne nuit, mademoiselle Von Peiper.

-Egalement

Elle s'éclipsa et monta l'escalier jusqu'à son appartement, elle croisa Mike, le locataire du 301 qui descendait avec quelques bouts de papiers, elle pu y lire des mots d'amours.

Il resta là a l'observer quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne le sorte de sa réverie.

-Ma photo peut-étre ?

Sans un mot il partit, il posa les lettres dans le vestiaire du 106 et remonta au 301.

Ester rentra enfin chez elle, la nuit était deja bien tombée et elle ferma les volets, jetant un dernier coup d'oiel à ses voisins d'en face.

Sitôt elle s'instala au bureau de sa chambrer et alluma sa lampe de chevet.

Il fallait qu'elle se souvienne, absolument….

---

Hé ! Tu croyais passer inaperçue sale gamine

Le coup était si violent que l'enfant fue projetée dans la poussiére.

Une grosse main grossiére vint l'empoignée par le col de son uniforme.

-Tu croyais p'tet que j'allais te laisser faire hein ? Espece de petite peste ! On t-a jamais appris a respecter les régles ici ?

-Lachez-moi ! Vous n'etes qu'un ogre grossier et puant !

-Comment tu oses me parler gamine ?

Il la jetta a nouveau à terre et la mitrailla de coups.

-J'vais t'apprendre moi a parler, tu sais qui j'suis ? Hein ? Le gardien ! Et toi, t'es qu'une sale gosse comme les autres.

Après avoir donné quelques coups de pieds, il s'arreta, la petite fille leva les yeux au ciel et vit un homme grossier, gros et empestant l'alcool la regarder de haut.

-L'ogre…gros…sera puni…un jour. Murmura t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce t'as encore dis ? Grogna-t'il en ne se génant pas pour rajouter un coup de pied à son palmarés.

Il l'empoigna alors et la traina jusqu'à l'orphelina.

Ester sursauta, ses souvenirs l'avaient une fois de plus rattrapée.

Ce n'était pas vraiment de ça qu'elle souhaitait ce souvenir, mais c'était un bon début, certes douloureux, il fallait qu'elle réflechisse, c'était a l'époque, quand elle avait 8 ans…

Il faisait noir et humide, on entendaient que des murmures et des chuchotements de peur, des pleures de fillettes, des mots qui rassure. Il faisait terriblement froid.

Soudain une lumiére aveuglante les avaient tous éblouit. Il était tard, très tard.

Les enfants étaient tous habiliés d'une simple tunique usée, tous grelotaient.

-On auraient dus écouter Dieu, fit une petite fille en sanglot.

Ester elle ne bronchait pas, ses yeux bleus restaient impassible, observant le plafond comme si il s'agissait d'un ciel étoilé, elle aussi avait froid, mais elle ne regrettait en rien sa présence ici, bien que la réputation du lieu lui faisait peur comme à tout les enfants de l'orphelinat.

-Avancez ! Allez ! Plus vite !

Ils durent s'exécuter de peur de prendre des coups, ils avancérent tous à la hate.

Chacun fut mis en cellule, des cellules étroites, éclairées par des lampes au plafond.

Ester arriva devant sa cellule, elle observa, elle vit le petit rectangle de lumiére, celui qui servait a observer la peur.

-Tien donc….

Ester se retourna et ne pu retenir un frisson d'éfroid.

-Mais ne serais-ce pas cette sale gamine ?

L'ogre gros s'avança de sa démarche incertaine, le sourire qui était inscrit sur ses lévres était un sourire de sadique comblé de pouvoir accomplir son œuvre.

Il se pencha afin que son horrible visage soit face a celui de l'enfant.

-Tu sais que c'est moi le chef ici, hein ?…

Ester tentat d'écarter son visage de l'haleine de Wisky qui s'émanait de sa bouche.

Elle senti alors une pression sur son poignet gauche, il lui avait empoigné la main.

-…et je compte bien te montrer que c'est moi qui commande.

Il torda violament le poignet de l'enfant que ne pu retenir un cris d'intense douleur.

De ce même poignet il la projeta dans sa cellule.

La porte se referma sur le rire monstrueux et sadique de l'ogre gros.

--

Elle se souvenait aussi des priéres, c'était le jour où Walter devait réciter la sienne devant tout les autres enfants durant le rituel.

Alors qu'il était très tard, elle pouvait entendre des pleures d'enfant dans la fôret, bien que il était très inaudible.

Elle se souvint également du récitale que Walter dus faire ce jour là, il était triste qu'Ester ne soit pas venus le voir, mais il dut quand même récité.

Il lui en avait parler avant.

Mais que disait le récitale ? Si seulement elle pouvait se souvenir aussi de la bible que lui avait donné Dahlia, tout ça était lié…

Malheureusement, Ester avait décidé autre chose.


	4. Chapitre 3: un nouveau voisin

Chapitre 3 : Un nouveau Voisin 

« ….Et puis pour ce qui est de l'affaire de meurtres en série, deux autres corps ont été retrouvés ce matin par les autorités, il s'agit du propriétaire de l'animalerie de South Asfield, Steve Garland,et du patron du magasin « Albert Sports » Rick Albert .Monsieur Garlant aurait été tué au fusil mitrailleur, son cœur a été arraché et les inscriptions « 04121 » ont été marquée sur le cadavre tandis que son collègue, monsieur Albert, aurait été tuer par des coups violents, l'arme n'a pas encore été identifiée, son cœur a également été arraché et les inscriptions « 05121 » ont été écrite sur son cadavre »

Ce fut les premières paroles qu'elle entendit à son réveil. La radio c'était allumé en guise de sonnerie

C'était un samedi, et son mal de crâne de la veille c'était intensifié avec la nuit, elle se leva doucement de son bureau, décolla le crayon que avait épousé la forme de sa joue et se frotta les yeux.

Elle n'avait toujours pas trouvée ce pourquoi elle fouinait dans ses pensées, pourtant elle était si prés du but.

Mais son mal de crâne n'allait pas l'aider.

Résignée a chercher elle se leva tel un zombie et passa se préparer.

Le week end s'annonçait d'un ennui à mourir, oh, certes, mis a part les meutres qui commençait à se multiplier.

Ce qu'Ester ne savait pas c'est que l'ennui allait vite être brisé.

Alors que les fenêtres du salon étaient grandes ouvertes, elle entendit le bruit d'un moteur de camion arrivé dans la cour de South Ashfield Heigth.

Un camion de déménageur était effectivement garé dans cette même cour.

Elle se surprenait a épier les faits et gestes des autres tel un rapace perché sur sa tour d'ivoire, et se reprit en faisant un bon en arrière.

Elle devait de toute manière descendre.

Elle sentait alors le honteux sentiment de devenir le stéréotype de « l'habitant d'un immeuble » parfait, celle qui accourt aux nouvelles et qui se précipite hors de sa tanière dés qu'un bruit inhabituel se faisait entendre.

Dans les escaliers, elle se fit presque bousculer par deux hommes faisant le double de sa taille (voir le triple vue sa petite taille) et qui faisait certainement les mêmes proportions en largeur, tout deux portaient a bout de bras un meuble de télévision.

-N'oublier pas hein ! Au 3ème !

Un homme tout habillé de brun venait de crier cela du bas des escaliers, il avait des cheveux brun et des yeux de la même couleur et il devait avoir dix ans de plus qu'Ester.

Mais en tout cas sa sympathie étonnait

-Bonjour mademoiselle !

Le genre de sociale dont Ester craignait les élans.

-Bonjour… fit-elle timidement.

-Vous êtes de l'immeuble ?

-..C'est vraiment une question ?

L'homme la regarda un instant, sans qu'elle ne sache ce qu'il allait répliquer.

-Hahaha biensur que non ! Je sais bien que vous êtes de l'immeuble ! Eh bien je me présente, je suis votre nouveau voisin ! Joseph Schreiber, je suis journaliste.

C'est là qu'elle compris…

-Et puis-je savoir qui est la jolie demoiselle aux yeux de glace ?

Elle eut l'impression de rougir un instant.

-Ester Stern, du 201…

-J'emménage au 302, un superbe appart' vraiment ! Et que faites-vous dans la vie Ester ? Oh non,non laissez moi deviner, vous avez la tête a travaillé dans une boucherie, j'ai raison ?

-Presque, je suis dans la police scientifique.

Schreiber ne répondit pas, elle crut bon de rajouter quelques détails.

-Et également médecin légiste à mes heures perdues, comme quoi vous n'êtiez pas si loin.

Schreiber se contenta de sourire.

-Alors vous êtes policière ? Tiens donc, il faut dire que nous avons des points en commun ! On fouine n'importe où. Vous travailler sur l'affaire des meurtres ?

-Non, c'est un collègue qui s'en occupe.

Ester se sentait bien quand prononça ses mots, ce n'était pas elle qui devait s'occuper de ça .

Elle pris son courrier et prit congé de son nouveau voisin en lui souhaitant un bon emménagement.

Sur la route, elle repensa a cela, et si ça avait été à elle de s'en occuper ? Elle se dit que pour une fois la chance lui avait sourit.

Cependant…

Drring……driiiiiing…..driiiiiing

Elle prit le combiné à la hâte.

-Stern ?

-Ester, bonjours c'est Stoker ici, ont à un problème, Feguson a été hospitalisé hier, ça a l'air sérieux, on n'a plus personne pour enquêter sur l'affaire du siècle, est-ce que tu pourrais t'en occuper ?

…Cependant ce sentiment d'être enfin aimée de la chance était a chaque fois rapidement effacé d'un revers de manche.

-C'est que…j'ai énormément de boulot et…

-Je vous en supplie Stern ! Personne n'est disponible ! Il faut quand même que quelqu'un vienne aider Williams.

-Il se débrouille bien seul, non ?

-Il n'y a plus personne pour analyser les scènes de crimes.

-Est-ce juste pour cela ?

-Oui

-Sur ?

-Biensur ! Stern par pitié, vous êtes compétente je suis prés a augmenter votre salaire pour que vous acceptiez.

Comme si elle n'y était pas suffisamment liée, Ester du malheureusement accepter l'offre de son supérieur, bien qu'elle savait les conséquences que ça allait avoir sur sa vie privée, mais surtout sur son mental.

Elle avait le sentiment profond, que cette affaire la touchait elle personnellement, comme si une prophétie était en train de se réaliser, comme si elle, dans un éclair de lucidité aurait pu dénoncer le criminel à la justice.

Mais elle ne se souvint malheureusement pas de ce qui pourrait provoquer un tel éclair.

L'autre problème ètait ses voisins.

A son arrivé ici, elle terminait justement ses études et avait été embauchée à South Ashfield, une aubaine pour elle qui voulait partir vite fait. Mais elle s'était jurer de ne jamais révélé sa profession, sauf si biensur, on le lui demandait.

Si Joseph Schreiber c'était installé à South Ashfield, ce n'était pas par pur hasard, loin de la.

Il était journaliste, et son but en tant que tel, était de faire éclater les vérités à la lumière du jour. Ce qu'il avait attiré ici, c'était que justement, certaines vérités restaient encore dans le noir obscur de l'ignorance.

Il cru être bénis de ciel lorsque sa jeune voisine lui avait annoncé sa profession, il aurait une source, là juste en dessous de chez lui, qui lui fournirait ce qu'il a envie de savoir sur l'affaire du moment.

Il observa par la fenêtre et vit alors une jeune femme traverser la cour de l'immeuble et prendre sa voiture.

Il savait qu'il y avait du neuf.


	5. Chapitre 4: La révélation

Chapitre 4 : la révélation

-Et de 6

Ester observa le cadavre de l'homme avec effroi, il était tuméfié de partout et un énorme trou au niveau de son cœur, laissait à supposer qu'on lui avait également arraché celui-ci

-« 06121 » George Rosten… soupira-t-elle

-Comment connaissez-vous son nom ?

-Vous n'êtes pas très futfut répliqua-t-elle, nous somme à Wish House et il était un des « patrons ».

-Oh, je vois.

Un long silence se fut

-Barre en acier, il est mort avec ça, taper a coup de barre d'acier.

-Ce salaud ne laisse aucun indice, c'est incroyable !

En faite Ester pensait tout bas qu'il en laissait que trop, mais qu'ils étaitent invisible.

C'était la sixième personne et on ne savait toujours pas qui avait tué tout ces gens.

Elle regarda alors les policiers emmener le corps de Rosten, elle se souvint l'avoir vus, mais elle ignorait exactement où.

Soudain elle eu un déclique.

Sans attendre elle repris les clés de son véhicule.

-… ! Eh, Stern ! Où allez-vous ?

-Chez moi, et je ne veux pas qu'on me dérange, même si c'est important.

Sur le chemin du retour elle se répéta le nom de l'homme, George Rosten, George Rosten, c'était évidant qu'elle l'avait déjà entendu quelque part, c'était certain !.

Elle traversa la cour de l'immeuble à la hâte, monta les escaliers et fut stoppée net.

-Alors Ester, du nouveau.

-Vous, vous me laissez, d'accord, je suis occupé

-Même pas de petits détails croustillants ? Je dois faire un article.

-Ca sera sans moi. Laissez-moi rentrer chez moi maintenant.

Il referma la porte.

-Vous savez la détermination d'un journaliste, de surcroît vous êtes quelqu'un de fort douteux, mademoiselle Stern, je pourrais, si vous ne m'aider pas, dire que…

-Que ce passe t'il ici ?

Schreiber se retourna, il vit un homme de taille moyenne habillé d'une veste noir le regarder d'un air menaçant.

-Mais ne seriez-vous pas en train d'importuner ma voisine

-Biensur que non.

Mais Richard regardait d'avantage Ester qui hochait la tête avec énergie pour confirmer son hypothèse.

-Vous savez ce qui est arrivé à votre voisin du 301 le jour où il m'a importuné ?

Biensur qu'il le savait, il avait déjà entendus les dires de ce dernier.

-C'est que…

-Je vous conseil donc de retourner gentiment chez vous, je n'aime guère ceux qui s'insinue dans la vie d'autrui.

Screiber ravala sa salive est partit d'un pas vif.

Richard jeta alors un coup d'œil à sa voisine.

-Il ne vous a pas fait mal j'espère ?

-Euh…non…ça va…merci.

-Bon, parfait alors.

Il descendit les escaliers et sortit

Elle rentra enfin dans son appartement et souffla, elle en devait une a son cher voisin, sans qui elle aurait du sûrement céder au chantage de Schreiber. Elle devra donc se souvenir d'aller le remercier un jour.

Elle en oublia cependant le plus important, elle fila dans la chambre et sortit les caisses de son armoire et se mit a fouiller, fouiller, fouiller, jusqu'à….

« Wish Houses fut construit grâce a monsieur Jimmy Stone et de son adjoint, George Rosten. »

Jimmy Stone…

01121…

Petit à petit en avançant dans ses recherches tout devint claire.

Tu n'es pas venue ! T'es mé…

Le petit garçon stoppa net quand il vit l'état de son amie, elle avait un œil bandé, un bras dans le plâtre, des bleus partout, des égratignures ça et là.

-J'uis désolée…Walter.

Mais Walter se fichait qu'elle n'était pas venue, c'était désormais ce qui était arrivé à son amie qui l'inquiétait.

-Ne me dit pas, que…c'est

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête.

Le petit Walter entra dans une rage folle.

-Dieu le tuera un jour ! J'en suis sur !

Ester n'avait pas ce désire de vengeance, elle voulait que ce type souffre, c'était certain, mais …

Soudain un homme arriva vers eux.

-Monsieur Rosten ! s'exclama Walter.

-Félicitation pour ton récital mon enfant, c'est Dahlia qui souhaitait que je te transmette le message, elle m'a également demandée si tu pouvais me le réciter maintenant.

Walter Hocha la tête.

Il ferma les yeux et un sourire aux lèvres il commença.

« Et dieu dit :

A l'heure de la plénitude, je nettoierai le monde par ma rage.

Recueillant l'huile blanche, la tasse noire et le sang de dix pécheurs.

Préparer-vous au rituel de la sainte assomption »

-Merde !

C'est le seul mot qui sortit de sa bouche.

Elle se précipita dans la cuisine et décrocha le téléphone pour composer le numéro de Stoker.

-Allez putain ! Décroche !

Soudain on se mit à frapper violement à sa porte, elle alla donc ouvrir tandis que le téléphone sonnait toujours.

Elle vit le peintre presque hystérique.

-Il faut que vous voyiez cela ! Vite ! Allumez votre poste de télé !

Elle s'exécuta, vus la hâte du peintre il l'aurai fait à sa place de toute manière.

Elle vit alors les images, un homme aux longs cheveux blonds tenus par deux policiers, les vêtements ensanglantés.

« Il a tué mes enfants ! » entendait-on hurler hors de la caméra.

« Nous voici sur les lieux du crime des victime 07121 et 08121, il s'agit de deux jeunes enfants , Billy et Myriam Locane, qui ont été assassinés de manière atroce.

Nous avons cependant réussis a intercepté le tueur, il s'agit de Walter Sullivan, 24 ans, il sera incarcérer et jugé dans une semaine pour homicide multiple. »

Elle lâcha le téléphone des mains, alors qu'au bout du fil, on avait décroché.


	6. chapitre 5: Croistu aux miracles?

Un instant le peintre cru qu'elle allait tomber dans les vappes, mais elle n'en fut rien elle resta impassible.

-J'ai raté ça…soupira-t-elle en essayant de rattraper son malaise.

-Il l'ont enfin arrêté, j'espère qu'il sera emprisonné a vie !

-Oui…moi aussi.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur South Ashfield, on pourrait même dire que le matin pointait le bout de son nez quand une voiture arriva à l'endroit où était incarcéré Sullivan.

Ont ouvrit les portes sans discuter, et on fit entrer le passager.

-Pourquoi vouloir lui parler ?

-Disons qu'il y a des choses que je voudrais savoir…

-Bien, si jamais il…comment dire…

-Je pense que ça n'arrivera pas.

Walter était assis sur une chaise face à un mur, il était accoudé sur la table et il regardait la lampe au plafond.

Son regard changea très vite de direction quand la personne entra.

Il la reconnus aussitôt, ses cheveux noirs, ce regard interrogateur, ces yeux bleus tel la glace, bref , c'était elle.

-Tu as beau avoir vieillis d'un an, tu n'as pas changé Ester, dit-il en souriant.

-Ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas de tout le monde…soupira-t-elle en prenant place en face de lui.

Ils restèrent silencieux a se regarder pendant une minute.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ester, crois-tu aux miracles ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, non, je ne crois, ni aux miracles, ni aux conneries qu'ont nous a enseignés la-bas ! Et je te l'ai dit de ne pas écouter se qu'ont te disait.

-Moi, j'y crois… Et grâce à ma foi je vais la retrouver…

-Tu ne retrouveras personne Walter, personne, tu m'entends ? En tout cas, tu retrouveras personne avec les conneries que t'as déniché dans la bible de cette satanée secte !

-Je ne regrette en rien ce que j'ai fait…

-Est-ce que ça t'a apporté quelque chose d'avoir tué toutes ces personnes ?

-Biensur, sinon je ne l'aurais pas fait..

Ester soupira.

-Tu n'es plus Walter Sullivan…

-L'ai-je vraiment été un jour ?

Ester se contenta de le regarder d'un air triste.

Puis elle se retourna pour partir, mais Walter la retenus d'une main et l'entraîna vers lui, la serrant dans ses bras.

-Ne t'en fait pas Ester, un jour, on retrouvera nos parents, tout les deux…. Promis.

Elle le repoussa doucement.

-Non Walter, tu te trompes…jamais…je ne retrouverais mes parents.

Elle partit et claqua la porte derrière elle, laissant le nouveau Walter Sullivan livré à lui même.

Elle pris sa voiture et retourna à South Ashfield, Il était 4h30 du matin, elle n'était restée que très peu, mais s'en était déjà trop, elle retournait chez elle le cœur plus lourd qu'il ne l'était au départ.

Elle arriva dans l'immeuble, tout le monde semblait dormir a point fermé, la réception était vide.

Elle commença à monter les escaliers, la tête pleine de souvenirs

La petite Ester s'était rendue compte que la porte de l'appartement était ouverte… Et elle décida d'y entrer…

La porte donnait sur un salon de couleur pastel, les rideaux de dentelle blanche étaient fermés et une étrange odeur embaumait l'appartement.

Elle n'entendait pas un bruit.

-Maman ? Papa ? S'élança-t-elle timidement.

Elle avança doucement, quand soudain, elle vit a l'intersection d'une pièce ce qui semblait être un bout de doigt.

Elle pris son courage a deux mains elle continua sa progression, elle devait savoir qui était ses parents.

Elle savait que les personnes qu'elle verrait ici était ses géniteurs, elle avait vus sur le boite au lettre le nom de « Stern » écrit au marqueur noir.

Elle continua et regarda vers l'intersection.

Elle vit l'horreur.

Une femme aux cheveux longs et noirs était là, allongée sur le tapis qui avait été imprégné de son sang.

-Maman ? Maman ? Ester hésita avant de la toucher de la main, elle était si froide…

Elle se leva, tremblante, mais continua dans l'espoir que quelqu'un ici était en vie, elle croisa un meuble avec une foule de photos, eux, leurs mariages.

Et elle, âgée de tout juste une semaine.

Elle pris la photo, et regarda l'arrière, lisant ses quelques mots.

« Tu seras toujours notre enfant Ester »

Elle reposa alors la photo, un étrange sentiment la pris alors, mais elle continua et s'avança plus loin vers la salle de bain, soudain, elle sursauta

Ce qui était à sa hauteur n'était que des pieds dans des chaussures noires fraîchement cirées, le reste semblait pendre à une corde. Elle n'osait pas relever la tête. Elle savait ce qu'elle aurait vus.

A terre, un tabouret en bois était tombé, il avait fait bouger le meuble de la salle de bain et plusieurs gobelets étaient éparpillés sur le sol.

Malheureusement, même observer le sol lui reflétait l'image d'horreur qui était devant elle, dans le reflet du carrelage, elle vit un homme mort pendu. Elle recula, elle ne pu que faire marche arrière et sortir de l'appartement. La concierge, intriguée, arriva prés de la petite.

-Qu'est-ce qui a mon enfant ?

Ester ne répondit pas.

-Il y a quelque chose qui cloche là dedans ?

Etant donné que la question fut sans réponse elle se décida a entrer, et elle aussi, elle vit

-SEIGNEUR !

Ester pris la fuite, elle courut aussi vite qu'elle pu.

Son cœur c'était arrêté de battre un instant.

Elle s'était effondrée sur la dernière marche d'escalier de son étage et c'était pris la tête entre ses deux mains.

La porte prés des escaliers s'ouvrit alors.

-Hum, eh bien, drôle d'heure pour sortir, Ester.

Elle sursauta.

-Bon sang, vous m'avez fait peur Richard, je pourrais en dire autant…qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

-Les gamins d'à coté se sont réveillés, impossible de fermer l'œil avec un boucan pareil.

Ester se contenta de sourire.

-Vous ça ne va pas fort…

-Moi, euh, si, si, je vais bien.

-Vous mentez mal.

Elle ne répondit rien.

-Hum finalement, j'ai changé d'avis, la promenade attendra, je vous invite.

Elle se retourna.

-Pardon ?

-Vous allez vous dépêcher avant que je ne change d'avis ?

Elle se leva d'un bon et entra dans le couloir pour aller au 207.

Ils passèrent devant la porte du 206 et Ester ne pu retenir un sursaut quand elle entendit un cri d'enfant.

-Qu'est-ce que je vous disait ? Des crapules.

Il ouvrit la porte et fit entrer Ester avant lui. L'appartement était un peu plus grand que le sien, il y avait une télé et une table basse ainsi qu'un canapé et un fauteuil rouge. Le salon n'était éclairé que d'une simple lampe qui se trouvait à coté d'un autre meuble.

La cuisine était identique à la sienne –exception faite de la décoration- et le couloir qui menait à la chambre était similaire au sien.

Elle était un peu gênée de se retrouver la, à cinq heures du matin dans l'appartement d'un de ses voisins.

-Décidément, je vais en avoir des raisons de vous remercier, plaisanta-t-elle.

Richard sourit, il souriait rarement d'ailleurs, c'était le genre de personne à sourire quand il se brûlait. Il lui désigna une place et elle s'installa, il vint en face d'elle et lui demanda en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Alors ? Vous m'expliquez ce qui ne va pas ?

-C'est que…Je n'aie pas très envie d'en parler, c'est comment dire, quelque chose que je ne préfère pas ressasser.

-Je comprends…Et Screiber, qu'est-ce qu'il vous voulait ?

-Il voulait savoir pour l'affaire des meurtres, il voulait tout savoir, mais j'ai refusé, alors il a fait des menace, du genre que j'étais douteuse et qu'il n'aurait aucun mal a me dénoncer comme complice du criminel, enfin, des choses comme ça, vous trouvez que je suis douteuse ?

-Je pense effectivement que vous l'êtes, sinon vous ne seriez pas ici une tasse de café a la main alors qu'il est a peine cinq heure trente du matin.

-Oh mais si vous voulez, je peux partir. Dit-elle en se levant

-Je plaisantais…Venez donc voir, je vais vous montrer quelque chose.

Il se dirigea alors vers la fenêtre et ouvrit doucement le rideau. Son salon donnait directement sur le 302 où la lampe était allumée en permanence.

-Depuis que le nom du criminel a été révélé, la lampe du 302 ne c'est plus éteinte.n

-Je suis pas étonnée…Soupira-t-elle. Mais, ça vous prend souvent d'observer vos voisins !

-Oh, biensur fréquemment, surtout depuis qu'une jolie demoiselle a débarqué au 201.

-Faites attention a c'que vous dites ! Je frappe !

-Non je ne les regardes pas souvent, mais, faut dire qu'une lampe allumée en permanence ne passe jamais inaperçue ici.

-C'est vrai…


	7. Chapitre 6: Joseph méne l'enquête !

Chapitre 6 : Joseph mène l'enquête ! 

La veille après midi, Joseph Schreiber avait sauté de joie devant son téléviseur : ça y est, le criminel avait un nom : Walter Sullivan.

Et cet événement avait inspiré le journaliste, il voulait en savoir plus sur Walter, et sur ce qui l'avait poussé a commettre ses crimes atroces.

Il pensa d'abord, réfléchit à comment s'y prendre, il devait avant tout savoir qui était Walter Sullivan, où, quand et comment il était né et avait grandit, enfin toutes ses choses la.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que les réponses étaient bien plus proches qu'il ne le pensait….

Ce matin là il lui était impossible de dormir, il était donc sur le point de partir quand il croisa le concierge, Franck, qui ouvrait ça réception.

-Bonjours monsieur Sunderland. S'exclama le journaliste.

-Tien bonjour, monsieur Schreiber, vous êtes lève-tôt dites-moi.

-A vrai dire, je n'aie pas dormis, j'enquête.

-Ah ? Vraiment ? Quel est le sujet de votre investigation cette fois ?

-Quelle question ! Walter Sullivan biensur !

Le concierge resta de marbre, pourtant, ça ne le laissait pas indifférent, la veille alors que la radio annonçait la nouvelle, il avait renversé sa tasse de café sur le tapis de son appartement, lui aussi connaissait Walter, et les habitants de l'immeuble le connaissaient tous inconsciemment, ils l'avaient tous déjà vu.

-Intéressant, et par où allez-vous commencer vos recherches ?

-Très bonne question, a vrai dire, je ne sais pas, par les articles de journaux de mes collègues par exemple ?

Il s'exécuta, il se mit à acheter quelques journaux en ville et à les lire.

Walter Sullivan est né à South Ashfield, en 1970 de parents inconnus, il a été abandonné à sa naissance…

« …amené à l'orphelinat dans la banlieu de Silent hill »

« …devenus étudiant à Pleasant River »

Schreiber savait maintenant où chercher.

**Flash**

Elle avait couru dans le métro a toute vitesse et c'était jetée dans le premier qui était à quai, elle ne voulait qu'une chose : revenir à l'orphelinat.

Il faisait terriblement froid ce jour là, c'était au mois de Janvier et elle avait fêtée son 8ème anniversaire la veille.

Elle tremblotait dans un vieu manteau beige, quelques personnes, avaient même regardées avec compassion cette petite fille qui avait l'air si triste. Une vielle dame avait même posé sa main sur ses cheveux un cour instant avant d'aller s'assoire au bout de wagon.

Les stations passèrent et passèrent, avant que n'arrive la sienne. Elle courut alors aussi vite qu'elle pu, aussi longtemps qu'elle pu pour arrivé au plus vite à l'orphelinat.

**fin**

Elle s'était réveillée en sursaut, le téléphone avait sonné, sonné et sonné avant qu'elle ne finisse par répondre.

-Stern ?

-Ah ! Enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt.

Elle soupira, c'était Stocker, mais pourquoi l'appeler si tard ?

-Que ce passe t-il ?

-Désolé de vous réveiller mais on a un problème…

La voiture avait démarré en grinçant des pneus, de quoi réveiller quelques voisins indiscrets…

La pluie tombait a pierre fendre, il faisait une lourdeur pénible, comme la veille d'un orage… Arrivant à la prison, Ester ignorait toujours quel était le problème, Stoker était là parapluie a la main, il avait le teint aussi blanc que l'aspirine.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-C'est terrible, terrible.

Il ouvrit la porte devant Ester.

-Vaut mieux que vous veniez constater.

L'anxiété commençait a croître en elle, ils traversèrent les couloirs lugubres de la prison, et plus ils approchèrent, plus des chuchotements se firent plus intense, elle aperçus alors l'origine de ceux-ci. Les gardiens étaient là, tout deux également dans un drôle d'état, il s'était passé quelque chose.

-Qui l'aurait crus….bon sang…

-Aurait crus quoi ? demanda Ester.

Le gardien la regarda.

-Ah, c'est vous la légiste.

-Je…

Stocker hocha la tête.

-Vous z'allez avoir un choc

Le gardien lui ouvrit la porte, et ce qu'elle vit dépassa tout se qu'elle avait pu imaginé sur la route.

Elle vit un homme, aux longs cheveux blonds allongé sur son lit, du sang lui coulant de sa gorge.

-Seigneur…..Non…

Elle avait devant elle Walter Sullivan. Mort !

-Qui aurait cru, avec une cuillère a soupe…qui aurait cru…

Stocker interrompit les gardiens entra dans la cellule et vit Ester livide se tenir devant le corps de Sullivan.

-On veut savoir si c'est un suicide.

-Vous voulez savoir si….Mais enfin ce n'est pas assez évidant ?

-Un mec ici, connaît l'une des victimes, il aurait pu aisément se venger.

-Vous voulez que je l'examine, c'est ça ?

-Vous êtes payé pour ça.

Elle ne pouvait que rester muette, elle ne comprenait pas, elle ne comprenait plus, il avait fait ce qu'il voulait faire, il avait atteint son but, alors pourquoi ? pourquoi s'être tué ?

Elle ne reconnaissait plus l'homme qui gisait sur le brancard. Elle devait examiner avec soin l'impact de la cuillère dans la gorge.

Alors qu'elle procédait, elle se demandait si son supérieur n'était pas un peu sadique, elle n'était pas le seul médecin a pouvoir pratiquer en tant que légiste, pourquoi elle ? Pour son talent ? Non …Parce qu'elle était jeune ? Qu'il voulait lui faire comprendre que le métier était dur ? Peut être.

Une fois qu'elle eu terminé elle regarda le corps, les yeux pleins de tristesse et nota sur le dossier la cause du décès.

« Suicide »

-Il c'est donc bien suicidé ?

-Vu l'impacte, oui, il se l'est enfoncé dans la gorge seul.

Stoker avait l'air déçu.

-Il sera enterré dans le cimetière dans les alentours de Silent hill, il est paumé dans une forêt, aucun tordu ne risque de venir déterrer son corps. Et puis c'est prés de l'orphelinat d'où il venait, sa seule famille….

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer, la fatigue, le choc, les questions, tout trottaient dans sa tête, alors que ça faisait des heures qu'elle était là.

-Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, vous avez l'air épuisée.

Elle regarda son supérieur du coin de l'œil.

-Ah oué ? Sans blague ?

-Je m'excuse, je…je savais que vous ne vouliez pas être mêlée à ça, mais j'avais vraiment pas le choix. Continua-t-il en la voyant s'éloigner vers sa voiture.

Ester s'arrêta un instant et regarda un fois de plus Stocker, ses yeux pleins de fatigue et de tristesse.

-C'n'est rien, bonne nuit….

Elle rentra chez elle ferma la porte et s'écroula en sanglot.

Demain tout South ashfield saura que Walter Sullivan s'est suicidé, il sera enterré au plus tôt.

Ester hésita longuement avant de décider de se rendre à l'enterrement demain.

Le matin était arrivé a la fois rapidement et lentement, elle n'avait quasiment pas fermé l'œil et quand celui-ci décidait de se fermer, c'était pour plonger dans des cauchemars bien étranges.

Elle s'était vêtue de noire et était en route pour l'endroit où Sullivan allait être enterré.

Alors qu'elle arrivait dans la cage d'escalier elle croisa la seule personne qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas croiser aujourd'hui, cet homme qui lui avait crié un aimable « Ester ! » comme si il l'appréciait alors qu'il était en quête d'information.

-Alors ? Vous allez à l'enterrement de Sullivan hein ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce que, je suis membre de la police de South Ashfield, mon supérieur a sollicité fortement ma présence.

-Vous mentez mal…

-Peu être est-ce vous qui avez du mal a distinguer la vérité du mensonge, mais ça c'est typique du journaliste.

Schreiber se contenta de rire.

-Vous avez une de ses mines ! Mauvaise nuit ?

-Terriblement mauvaise, avec la chaleur marmonna-t-elle. Bon vous voulez quoi ?

-Venir avec vous biensur.

Ester le regarda incrédule.

-Allez-vous faire foutre.

Elle commença à descendre les escaliers

-Au faite, comment c'était l'université à Pleasant River ?

Elle se retourna avec un regard menaçant

-C'était très bien, pourquoi ?

-Oh juste comme ça…Bien je vais vous laisser aller a votre funeste rendez-vous, on se reparlera plus tard.

Elle ne répondit pas et partit, il commençait à fouiller dans le passer de Sullivan, ce qui signifiait que prochainement il allait croiser son passé, et comprendre qu'elle et Sullivan se connaissaient parfaitement, qu'aurait-elle pu faire ? Rien, attendre, et le jour venus expliquer à ce journaliste de pacotille que toutes ses déductions n'étaient que des salades.

Il pleuvait encore et toujours et c'est dans le vieux cimetière prés de Silent Hill que le corps fut enterré.

-Vous allez bien Stern ? Demanda Stocker.

-Ouais, c'est juste que…enfin non, rien…

-Me demande comment on peut respecter des types pareils.

-Chacun a le droit à un minimum de respect monsieur…

-Vous avez raison, je suppose que votre nuit n'a pas été des plus apaisante.

-Elle était catastrophique oui…

-Rentrez chez vous et reposez vous….Je vous donne une semaine de repos, profitez-en.

-Je…..Merci…

**Ailleurs….**

Les recherches à Pleasent River qu'avait mené Joseph l'avait amené à un autre lieu, la maison de l'espoir, de son nom anglais « Wish Houses »

Il s'agissait d'un orphelinat, situé dans la banlieue de Silent Hill et il compta bien y faire un tour…

Il s'y était donc rendu cet après midi dans l'espoir de retrouver une piste.

Il voulait connaître Sullivan et quoi de plus normal de savoir si il avait vraiment grandit là-bas.

Il était donc partit à Wish Houses, dans la ferme intention de consulter le registre des enfants.

Il a d'abord essayé la technique que tout aimable gens aurait essayé de faire

Frapper à la porte.

C'est un homme grassouillet et chauve qui veint lui ouvrir.

-Bonjour ! s'exclama Joseph

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? lui demanda l'homme sur un ton grossier.

Joseph ne pu s'empêcher de constater qu'il puait l'alcool.

-Je m'appelle Joseph Schreiber….et…hum je suis journaliste…humm…j'aimerais consulter votre registre d'enfants…est-ce que…

-Dégagez.

La porte s'était claquée violement contre son nez. Quel grossier personnage s'était-il dit, bien qu'il se doutait de la réaction qu'il allait recevoir.

Il allait donc devoir obtenir ce qu'il voulait par la force…

Il refrappa a la porte

-Qu'est que vous voulez encore !

-Monsieur…..

L'homme l'observa d'un air méfiant

-Desalvo…

-Oui monsieur Desalvo, je suis sur que votre salaire doit être déplorable dans un endroit pareil !

L'homme avait réfléchit cinq secondes avant de répondre oui, la réponse que Joseph attendait.

-Je vous propose une « prime »

Il sortit alors un petit paquet de billets qui ne manqua pas d'impressionner Desalvo.

-A condition que vous me montriez le registre biensur…

Desalvo semblait alors réfléchir, il était seul à garder les enfants pour l'instant, personne ne saurait rien de cela, et puis, l'argent était si…

-Suivez moi

Joseph était victorieux, il savait que si la manière polie ne servait a rien avec ces individus, il fallait les prendre par leurs vices, l'argent, l'alcool, tout ça, son métier le lui avait apprit, il était d'ailleurs très content.

Il entra alors dans Wish Houses, il vit les enfants, tous aussi ternes le regarder d'un drôle d'air, certains avaient des égratignures.

-Ils leurs est arrivés quoi à ces gosses ? demanda-t-il.

-J'en sais rien, la forêt peut être.

Ils entrèrent tout deux dans le bâtiment, et Joseph n'en cru pas ses yeux, d'un coté on aurait dit une église hors mis qu'on devait y enseigner autre chose que le catholicisme. A coté de ça, un autre coin, il se demandait d'ailleurs ce qu'on pouvait y faire, il y avait des bougies, des vêtements et un drôle de pentacle.

-Excusez-moi…dites…C'est quoi qu'ont enseigne ici ?

-J'en sais rien, c'est des gars qui viennent enseigner leurs conneries aux gamins, moi j'm'en fiche, je fais respecter l'ordre…Et d'ailleurs vous m'avez demander le registre, je vous amène au registre, mais pas d'autres questions, pigé ?

-Une secte ?

Il glissa un billet de 5 dollars dans la poche de Desalvo.

Il resta muet un instant.

-Ouais, la secte de Silent Hill, vous en avez déjà entendu parler non ?

Oui il en avait entendu parler, des sorcières, et tout ça tout ça …Il avait entendu les témoignage, les dires des gens qui étaient persuadés que tout les malheurs de Silent Hill était du a cette secte.

Desalvo reprit.

-Y disent qu'il ne sont pas une secte, mais une religion appelé l'Ordre, mais moi tout ça j'appelle ça des sectes.

Il ouvrit alors la porte en bois.

-Aller ! Entrez, vous avez une heure pour trouver c'que vous chercher et après j'vous fout dehors.

Il referma la porte derrière joseph.

-Y sont classés par année de naissance. entendi-t-il de l'autre coté de la porte.

-Merci.

Il chercha alors, Walter devait avoir entre 20 et 25 ans nous étions en 1994 il devait donc chercher entre 1970 et 1975.

Il pria pour que son intuition soit juste il pris l'énorme caisse ou il était noté (70-75) et la posa sur le bureau, il commença ses recherches

Il prit la feuille et regarda les noms, il était classé dans la caisse par ordre alphabétique.

Il se rendit directement à S

-So….na pas ça…hum….S…

Il stoppa net….

-Tiens donc, qui revoyons nous là…

Nous seulement Schreiber avait trouvé la fiche de Sullivan mais aussi de quelqu'un qui ne s'attendait pas à voir ici.

-Ester…Stern…née à South Ashfield le 10 Janvier 1971 de parents inconnus, abandonnée aux portes de l'orphelinat…

-Alors…elle était ici…

Il prit alors la fiche de Walter Sullivan.

-Né à South Ashfield…le 10 Janvier 1970 de parent inconnus, recueillit à l'hôpital St Jerome de South Ashfield.

St Jérome serait son prochain lieu de visite, mais avant ça il devait aller voir quelqu'un. Il sortit, et partit remerciant une fois de plus son informateur de fortune…


	8. Chapitre 7: Ange gardien?

Chapitre 7 : les anges gardiens 

**!WARNING ! Scène de viol très peu développé mais scène de viol quand même**

**--Flash** --

Walter ? Walter ? t'es où ?

La petite fille marchait a travers l'étroit couloir, il faisait nuit et c'est avec un lampe a huile qu'elle arrivait a se frayer un chemin dans l'obscurité.

-Walt….

Elle allait recommencer ses appels mais elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait.

Le petit garçon était la assis a son bureau, lisant sa bible.

-Bob est mort, murmura-t-il.

La petite fille ne pouvait que remarquer les hématomes qui recouvraient son ami. Elle lui demanda si il était encore partit, et surtout, si il s'était encore fait battre, malheureusement, aà ses deux questions les réponses furent positives.

-Je veux qu'il meur ! Je veux qu'il meur !

Ester ne demanda pas par qui Bob avait été tué, elle le savait parfaitement, et la raison ? Sans doute elle n'était pas valable, elle ne tenait plus compte des raisons, quand on la…quand on les battaient tous, ils savaient qu'il n'y avait aucunes raisons, ils savaient que Dieu devait les punir.

Ester ne croyait plus en ça depuis quelques temps déjà.

Elle s'avança vers son ami en sanglot quand un terrible douleur lui avait prit dans l'abdomen, elle posa un genoux a terre.

-Ester ! Ca va ?

-Je…je crois…

-Mais qu'est qui t'ont fait là-bas, dit le moi !

Elle savait qu'une de ses plaies c'était rouverte a cause du mouvement brusque qu'elle avait réalisé.

-Laisse moi voir…je t'en prie…

Elle écarta d'un revers la main de son ami.

-Walter, toi aussi tu as été enfermé, moins longtemps non ?

-Oui…

-Qu'as tu vu là-bas ?

-On nous maltraite….pire qu'ici, et l'ogre gros, parfois il….

-Torture ?

-Non…non…il…

-Tu veux dire qu'il ne fait pas que nous torturer, comme il l'a si bien fait.

-Il fait pire que ça…je…j'ai…

Le jeune age d'Ester ne parvenait pas a essayer de décrypter ce que Walter essayait de lui dire, mais parfois elle entendait des bruits dans les cellules a coté de la sienne, elle pensait que c'était parcequ'ils se faisaient battre…mais…

-QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUS LA ENCORE SALE GAMINE ?

Les deux enfants étaient effrayés ils savaient tout les deux qui se tenait devant cette porte.

-Je vais vous apprendre a respecter les règles moi !

D'un revers de la main Ester jeta le cahier de croquis où Walter avait exprimé sa haine sous le lit sans que l'Ogre gros ne s'en aperçoive.

Il empoigna violement Ester par le poignet et la jeta contre la commode de la chambre de Walter.

-Laisser la ! Elle est blessée ! s'exclama Walter.

Sans autre forme de procès l'ogre gros frappa avec force le visage du garçon qui s'écrasa au sol.

-Et toi ? ca t'as pas suffis la leçon d'la derniére fois ? Faut que je recommence ? Hein

Il empoigna le jeune Walter et le jeta sur son lit.

-Nooon, laissez moiiiii…j'vous en prie..

-Ouais vas-y supplie moi, continue a m'supplier j'adore quand les momes font ça.

-Ester essaya de bouger de faire quelque chose mais L'ogre la regarda.

-Et toi sale gamine, j'vais t'montrer c'qui t'attend si tu m'refais un coup pareil.

Il laissa un instant Walter et amena l'unique chaise de la pièce fasse au lit, il porta Ester dessus et lui lia les mains avec quelques vêtements qu'il trouva dans la commode.

-Comme ça tu partira pas, tu regarderas bien sagement.

L'ogre la regarda avec un sourire pervers et vicieux.

-Et maintenant regarde bien ce qui pourrais t'arriver.

Ce qu'elle vit ensuite fut le comble de l'horreur. Elle vit l'ogre déshabiller son ami et se déshabiller également…et ensuite… ce qu'elle vit fut tellement insupportable qu'elle ferma les yeux, sa plaie béante de son abdomen la faisait terriblement souffrir, mais rien ne la faisait autant souffrir que ce qu'elle voyait en ce moment, là, impuissante.

Les bruits arrivèrent alors à ses oreilles, des gémissements horribles d'un plaisir sadique, les cris de douleur d'un enfant, des plaintes, des frottements de tissus.

Elle pleura toutes ses larmes d'impuissance.

**Fin**

Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon

Elle s'était relevé d'un bond et s'était précipitée à la salle de bain, versant sur son visage le plus d'eau froide possible.

Elle s'écroula en sanglot se tenant à l'évier elle était a genoux les larmes coulants sur ses joues.

-MERDE ! s'exclama-t-elle, MERDE ! PUTAIN….

C'était de loin un des souvenirs dont elle n'aurait jamais voulu se rappeler, bien qu'inconsciemment elle ne l'ait jamais oublié.

Elle sentait encore la culpabilité de n'avoir rien pu faire…mais à l'age qu'elle avait elle n'aurait pas pu faire grand chose face à l'énorme entité qu'était l'ogre.

Soudain on sonna à la porte, il était environs quatre heure de l'après midi et Ester se demandait bien ce qu'on lui voulait encore.

Complètement à coté de sa plaque elle ouvrit en oubliant de regarder dans le juda.

Elle vit devant elle un homme aux cheveux brun, la regarder d'un air inquisiteur.

-Vous étiez a Wish Houses.

Elle tenta de refermer la porte sur son visiteur mais celui-ci la retint.

-Non ! Vous ne m'échapperez pas cette fois !

Il l'entraîna dans l'appartement et referma la porte derrière lui.

- Vous n'en avez pas marre ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez contre moi à la fin ? Vous ne voyez pas que je n'ai rien à voir avec ce que vous cherchez ? Sortez d'ici !

-Vous étiez à Wish Houses, vous étiez à Pleasan River, vous êtes née le même jour que Sullivan a un an d'intervalle, ne venez pas me dire que vous ne le connaissez pas !

-Je vous dis, nous étions une vingtaine d'enfants la-bas, je ne les connaissait pas tous, et maintenant, laissez-moi.

-Oh que non, vous aussi vous avez été endoctrinée par le culte n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes aussi dangereuse que Walter !

-Qui est le malade selon vous ? Moi qui n'ennuie aucun de mes voisins, ou vous, qui vous introduisez chez moi avec une violence tel que j'ai cru que vous alliez m'agresser ?

-Parlez moi de l'orphelinat.

-Je refuse.

-Pourquoi ?

-j'ai refuse de vous en parler, je n'ai aucune envie que mes souvenirs soit exhibés sur un bout de papier.

-Je ne quitterai pas votre appartement tant que vous ne m'aurez rien dit.

-Parfait, je vais donc vous y forcer.

A cet instant Joseph stoppa net, son attention fut attiré par le visage d'Ester, chose qu'il n'avait pas encore examiné depuis qu'il c'était introduit chez elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui a ? demanda-t-elle.

-Vous pleuriez.

Ester se sentait démunie, ça se voyait tant que ça ?

-C'est pas vos oignons.

-C'est sa mort qui vous affecte ainsi.

-Biensur que non.

-Donc, vous admettez le connaître ?

-Bordel Schreiber foutez-moi l'campt d'ici.

juste en face

Il fallait admettre que Richard Braintree, du 207 regardait rarement ses voisins par la fenêtre, mais ce jour là comme par intuition quelque chose l'avait poussé a regarder.

Il ne voyait pas beaucoup l'appartement 201 qui était presque en face du sien, mais suffisamment pour constater la situation, Schreiber y était.

-C'est pas vrais, qu'est-ce qui veux encore ce vautour ? Y peu pas laisser ses voisins tranquilles ?

Il partit alors direction sa voisine d'en face.

appartement 201

-Je vous ai dit que je ne partirai pas tant que je ne saurai pas.

Ester s'écroula dans son canapé quand soudain on frappa à la porte.

-ENTRER s'exclama Ester pleine d'espoir.

-Bonjours Ester.

Schreiber se senti blêmir.

-Tiennnnsm…monsieur Braintree, comment allez-vous ?

-Très mal depuis que je vous ai vu cher mon voisin, lui dit-il en lui donnant une frappe dans le dos.

Schreiber se sentit soudainement très mal à l'aise, il savait que cette tape aurait été plus violente si son voisin du 207 ne c'était pas retenu. Il sentit que pour aujourd'hui, les informations, c'était fichu et il partit.

Ester soupira de soulagement.

-Décidément, comment pourrais-je vous remercier Richard ?

-Accordez-moi quelques instants ici, histoire que je m'assure qu'il ne récidive pas et ça sera bon.

Ester ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Elle se demandait vraiment si les anges gardiens n'existaient pas, il est vrais, qu'à plusieurs reprises, Richard l'avait sortie de très mauvaises passes.

Il s'installa à coté d'elle.

-Pourquoi cette fois ?

-Toujours pareil

-Vraiment ?

-Oui…

-Il ne lâchera pas… il n'a pas intérêt a m'énervé.

-Richard…Je…Merci…

-J'apprécie guère qu'on s'insinue dans la vie des autres…

Ester le regarda avec un sourire triste dont elle avait le secret.

-Vous, ça ne va pas.

-Pas vraiment…

-Qu'est-ce qui a ?

-Beaucoup de choses …..et pas grand chose en même temps.

-J'imagine qu'être seule ici avec ce type qui tourne autour de votre appart ' c'est pas rassurant.

-Pas vraiment…mais bon, je suis plus une gamine non plus.

Richard lui sourit, a vrais dire, Ester appréciait beaucoup sa présence, ça la rassurait sur la santé mentale générale de tout l'immeuble.

Mais elle avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait pas que ça…

Mais le coup de stresse qu'elle s'était prise en pleine figure l'avait épuisée.

Et très vite elle s'assoupit.

Ce ne fut qu'une heure après que ses yeux se rouvrirent, ce qu'ils virent fut un visage d'homme penché sur eux.

-Bonsoir, bien dormis ?

Son sourire béat s'effaça assez rapidement quand elle constata la situation, elle s'était endormie et avait glisser, elle ignore comment, de manière a ce que sa tête soit posé sur les cuisses de Richard.

-Haaaaa s'exclama-t-elle en se relevant. Parddooooon, je, je vous ai retardez.

-C'est rien, a vrais dire ça m'a pas dérangé, votre télé était allumé.

-Je suis désolé, je sais pas comment j'ai pu tomber sur vos genoux ainsi, je..je..pardon.

Elle ne savait pas où se mettre, elle aurait bien apprécier rester là a dormir encore un peu, mais ça ne se faisait absolument pas.

Elle était à deux doigts de le raccompagner d'ailleurs, il était sur le seuil de la porte, elle continuait d'ailleurs à le matraquer d'excuses quand elle se rendit compte d'une chose.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte.

-Attendez ! Pour me faire pardonner, je vous invite ! Re-rentrez !

-Il n'y a pas d'excuse à faire, je vous dit, ça m'a pas dérangé.

-J'insiste, j'insiste j'vous assure, s'il vous plait.

-Vous, vous avez pas l'air de vouloir que je parte.

-Non…non…non,c'est pas ça je….

Richard affichait un sourire craquant…mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de penser ça ? La fatigue sans doute.

-J'espère que vous cuisinez bien.

Elle fut étonnée de la réponse mais hocha la tête.

**plus tard dans la soirée**

-Dite-moi Ester.

-Oui ?

-Schreiber veut connaître votre existence non ?

-Je pense…

-Pourquoi ?

Ester hésita un instant.

-Euh d'accord question suivante.

-J'uis orpheline.

Richard avait l'air étonné de la réponse.

-Mes parents…m'ont abandonnée alors que j'étais a peine née, je me suis retrouvée dans un orphelinat dans la banlieue de Silent Hill.

-Je…pardon…Mais pourquoi s'intéresse-t-il a vous ?

-Je suis née le 10 Janvier 1971…cette date…vous rappel pas…

-La date de naissance de Sullivan, elle était dans tout les journaux, vous êtes née le même jour que lui a un an d'intervalle c'est ça ? Mais je ne vois toujours pas…

-Il était aussi dans cet orphelinat.

-Et il veut savoir si vous le connaissez.

-Oui.

-Est-ce le cas ?

Ester resta sans répondre, Richard sentait amplement le malaise que ça avait entraîné chez elle. Mais pourtant elle répondit.

-Oui, mais le problème n'est pas là ,c'est que maintenant qui sais que je viens de Wish houses, il en a déduit que l'endoctrinement qu'ont subit là-bas a marché sur moi.

-Ohoh, alors vous faite partie d'une seeeecte.

-C'est pas drôle !

-Ca va ca va….Mais dites-moi, si il sait que vous étiez a Wish houses c'est qu'il a du consulter le registre, ce truc, c'est pas normalement inaccessible ?

-D'après la loi, si ça l'est, sauf pour les parents d'enfants qui souhaitent savoir ce qu'est devenus leurs rejetons.

-Comment il a fait ?

-Très bonne question…

L'idée leur traversa simultanément l'esprit, ils se levèrent et montèrent au 302.

-Vous êtes sur que vous voulez m'aider ?

-Biensur, et puis depuis que Mike ne traîne plus dans les parages je ne violente plus trop mes voisins, ça me manque.

Ester se contenta d'afficher un sourire ironique et de frapper à la porte.

Joseph schreiber ouvrit la porte et vit Ester le regarder du même regard qu'il l'avait regardé tout à l'heure.

-Tiens mademoiselle Stern, décidée de me parler ?

-Certainement pas, mais par contre c'est a mon tour de poser les questions.

-Et vous croyez que…

C'est la que la deuxième personne arriva dans l'encadrement de la porte, Joseph ne pus s'empêcher d'avaler difficilement sa salive.

-Bonjours Joseph, belle soirée non ?

-Il a insisté pour venir, je vous assure, je ne l'ai pas endoctriné. dit-elle avec un sourire victorieux. Bien alors, dites-moi, vous avez fait comment pour consulter le registre ?

-Pourquoi je vous le dirais ? Alors que vous, vous continuez a défendre le culte qui vous a éduqué ! Et vous monsieur Braintree, savez vous que cette femme a été éduqué par une secte ? Qu'elle serait capable certainement de commettre des crimes pires que ceux de Sullivan ?

-Oh rassurez-vous je suis au courant, je suis même sur que je pourrais faire mieux.

Ester regardait la scène d'un air incrédule, elle se disait en elle même qu'elle devrait penser a dire a Richard de pas aggraver son cas.

-Bon alors ? La réponse.

-J'ai payé un gardien, et il a accepter tout simplement, un certain…Desalvo…

-Desalvo ? Il est encore là lui s'exclama Ester d'un air étonné.

-Bon vu que j'ai répondu à une question, j'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi vous connaissez ce grossier personnage ?

Elle était contente que Joseph l'ai décrit ainsi, ça montrait qu'il n'était pas complètement barge.

-C'est un des gardiens, il est arrivé là quand j'avais 6 ans. Bonne nuit.

-Au revoir Joseph, fit richard avec un grand sourir.

-Oui c'est ça, au revoir.

-Il fallait s 'en douter que ce type ai craqué pour un paquet de billets ! s'exclama Ester. Graaah et d'ailleurs il est pas encore mort lui ? Personne c'est chargé de le descendre ?

-Ahrem

Ester sortit de sa rancœur soudaine

-Désolée, pardon…Il se fait tard, je vous ai déjà suffisamment ennuyé comme ça, vous devriez peu être….

-…Rentrer ? Oui peu être, mais je veux m'assurer que vous ça ira. Ca va aller ? Vous aller dormir ?

-Je crois, enfin, oui oui j'en suis sure.

Ils arrivèrent tout deux au 201 et rentrèrent.

-Je vais peu être ranger quelques caisses avant d'aller dormir.

Richard hocha la tête alors qu'il regardait autour de lui quand soudain il vit dans une caisse une pile de photo, la première lui parut terriblement familière.

-Tiens…

il la saisi et vit alors une petite fille au cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus avec un garçon à la coupe au bol portant un pull bleu a rayures blanches.

-Vous aviez quel age ?

-Six ans

-Le gamin a coté d'vous me rappel un sale gosse qui traînait ici, je l'aie chassé en lui criant dessus le jour ou Mike m'avait foutu en pétard…

Il continua a regarder la photo

-Mais a mon avis c'est pas le même, ils se ressemblent tous a cet age là.

Ester se contenta de sourire.

-Richard… Merci encore pour tout …Je…Je me sens bête, vous m'aidez et moi j'accumule les catastrophes…

Richard se leva et s'avança vers elle.

-Accumuler les catastrophes ? Ah non vous vous trompez, vous êtes une catastrophe.

Il posa ses deux mains sur les bras d'Ester et la regarda droit dans les yeux avec un grand sourir.

C'est la que la mauvaise réputation qu'il avait reçus de ses voisins s'effondra comme par magie.

Elle répondit a son sourire ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre, et a vrais dire, elle ne voulait pas prononcer un mot, juste rester ainsi.

Mais sa conscience la rattrapa aussi tôt.

-Vous devriez allez vous coucher…Je vous ai déjà suffisamment retardé…

Richard n'avait pas très envie de partir, il sentait bien qu'Ester n'était pas dans sa forme olympienne mais il savait qu'elle allait encore insister pour qu'il aille dormir.

Il partit donc.

Ester restât quelque instant un sourire béat sur les lèvres avant de se rendre compte du ridicule de la situation et partit se coucher.


	9. Chapitre 8: Joyeux anniversaire !

Chapitre 8 : Joyeux anniversaire ! 

**Flash**

-Joyeux anniversaire ! s'exclama le petit garçon alors qu'il courrut vers la chambre de son amie.

-Walter, mais, qu'est que tu fais là ? Tu veux encore qu'il te frappe ?

-Je m'en fiche, aujourd'hui c'est notre anniversaire ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il sortit alors une petite boite de la poche de son pantalon.

-Tien j'ai trouvé ça quand j'ai été voir maman la derniére fois ! C'est pour tes 7 ans !

Ester était étonnée et à la fois un peu embarrassée par la petite boite qu'elle tenait en main, mais elle l'ouvrit et découvrit un petit bracelet en argent, orné de pierres rouges.

Ester le regarda les yeux écarquillés.

-Walter, je…merci, il est vraiment superbe

Il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres, heureux que son cadeau plaise.

-Mais moi, j'ai pas su sortir t'acheter de cadeau…je…

alors qu'elle terminait sa phrase elle eu une idée. Elle passa ses mains dans sa nuque et enleva son collier. Elle le passa alors autour du cou de son ami.

-Tu l'aimais bien mon collier non ? Joyeux anniversaire Walter fit-elle en souriant.

Walter la regarda médusé, il était prés à fondre en larme.

-Tu me le donnes ? Pour de vrais ?

Ester hocha la tête.

-Pour tes 8 ans…

Walter fut très émus, il est vrai qu'il aimait beaucoup ce collier, il serra très fort son amie dans ses bras

**Fin**

Deux ans avaient passé depuis la mort de Walter, l'Hiver c'était abattu sur South Ashfield ainsi que la neige qui allait avec. Tout était calme et paisible. Les gens sortaient moins a cause du froid, bref, tout était à l'arrêt.

Alors que la locataire du 201 South Ashfield Heigth sirotait son chocolat chaud le téléphone vint à sonner.

-Ester Stern à l'appareil ?

-Joyeux anniversaire toi ! s'exclama une voix au téléphone.

-Tien salut Eric, ça fait un bail, contente que t'y ai pensé cette année.

-Hahaha désolé, j'ai eu peu le temps d'y penser avant figure toi, alors ? Comment c'est la vie à South Ashfield.

-Super, j'uis dans un immeuble agréable ou tout le monde te souris

-Ah ouais ? sérieux ?

-Na en faite, l'alcoolique du 203 a encore fait du grabuge toute la nuit, j'ai dormis comme une merde.

Eric se mit à rire.

-Ah na ! me dit pas que tu vas encore déménager ? C'est sans moi cette fois !

-Biensur que non je vais pas déménager sombre idiot, il y a des cotés positifs a habiter ici.

Elle passa devant sa fenêtre et ne manqua pas de remarqué que Richard son voisin d'en face était également dans le périmètre de sa fenêtre, il la vit et lui fit signe de la main elle y répondit ajoutant a cela un grand sourire.

-Ah ? Tu veux dire qu'ils ne sont pas tous alcooliques ?

-Ouais c'est ça.

-Tiens y paraît que t'es devenus flic maintenant ? J'ai crus qu'ont s'foutait d'moi, bon sang, Stern t'es un flic ! Alors la j'en reviens pas….

-Naaa pas flic, j'uis médecin légiste c'est pas pareil.

-Ben pourquoi t'as pas fait toubib tout cour ?

-Entre tripoter des morts et tripoter des vivants, j'ai fait mon choix, répondit-elle en rigolant.

Eric rigola à son tour avant de reprendre.

-T'as appris pour Walter ? La vache ! Ca fout les boules.

Elle resta quelques secondes sans rien dire.

-Oué c'est moche.

-Oh oui c'est vrais pardon, tu nous avais dit de plus trop te parler de lui, désolé.

-Pas grave, il est mort maintenant.

-C'est triste, l'était sympa quand même ce type…enfin bref, j'ai du boulot.

-Oui, merci d'avoir appelé

-C'est rien, a plus.

Elle reposa le combiner sur sa base et soupira. Il y a deux ans Walter Sullivan se donnait la mort dans sa cellule.

Depuis le temps a passé…il aurait eu 26 ans aujourd'hui…

Elle soupira et s'affala que le canapé pris la télécommande et alluma la télé.

-Pfffff anniversaire de mon cul ouais !

Il fallait admettre qu'elle détestait les anniversaires, et ce depuis qu'elle était petite, d'où le faite que rare était ses amis qui se présentaient à sa porte un présent à la main au risque de se prendre une tasse de café à la figure, voire pire si elle avait sous la main…

Elle préférait ne pas savoir qu'elle vieillissait d'un an tout les 365 jours.

Alors que le matin d'hiver avait pointé le bout de son nez depuis un moment Ester se disait qu'elle n'avait pas encore bougé de son canapé.

Elle se demandait aussi ce que devenait son cher voisin du –presque- dessus. A savoir, Joseph Schreiber.

Joseph Schreiber était journaliste, et ça, Ester le savait très bien maintenant, après avoir maintes fois tenté de lui soustraire des informations par la force, il avait décidé de combler sa boite aux lettres de questions.

Ces feuilles qui remplissaient chaque matin la poubelle du concierge.

Elle se demandait ce qu'elle allait trouver aujourd'hui.

Elle se leva alors et sortit chercher son courrier.

Comme toujours elle trouva quelques morceaux de feuille adressée à son nom.

A ce moment là le concierge passa dans le couloir.

-Bonjours mademoiselle Stern.

-Ah, bonjours monsieur Sunderland, dites-moi, est-ce que vous auriez de quoi écrire s'il vous plait ?

Le concierge la regarda d'un air étonné et lui donna un stylo.

-Merci bien.

Elle pris alors un des bouts de papier qu'elle avait trouvé dans sa boite aux lettres, le retourna et y écrivit quelque mot avant de le glisser dans celle du 302

-Alors…trois…cent….deux et voilà !

-Puis-je savoir ce que vous lui avez écrit ? Demanda le concierge en rigolant.

-D'aller se faire voir.

-Il afficha un sourire carnassier.

-Pour être polie, je ne vous dirai que ça.

Il éclata d'un rire aigu avant de se reprendre.

-Bonne journée, ajouta alors Ester en remontant avec le courrier important.

Depuis la dernière intervention de Richard, Joseph avait renoncé a approcher Ester. Mais il était toute fois persuadé qu'elle était de mèche avec le Culte, qu'elle le protégeait et qu'elle était endoctrinée de A à Z.

En remontant les escaliers elle croisa Richard.

-Alors ?

-Toujours pareil, toujours pareil…

-Au moins il ne vient plus vous ennuyer, c'est déjà ça.

Elle hocha la tête. Alors qu'elle était prête à ouvrir la porte, Richard repris.

-Oh ! Mais c'est votre anniversaire aujourd'hui ? Non ?

-Si, vous n'avez pas oublié ?

-J'oublierai pas, 25 ans c'est ça ?

Ester était étonnée, jamais personne n'avait retenu son age et sa date d'anniversaire.

-Oui…

-Vous avez l'air ébahie, quelque chose ne va pas ?

-C'est juste que…

Elle regarda Richard un instant la tête dans le vide.

-Non rien….c'est très gentil d'y avoir pensé.

Elle rentra alors chez elle avec une meilleure mine, elle avait beau détester les anniversaires, celui la était un peu plus beau que les autres.

**-+Flash**-+

Ce soir la Walter n'était pas revenus…

Alors que tout les enfants étaient assis devant un gâteau d'anniversaire, un manquait a l'appelle, il s'agissait de Walter.

Le bras droit dans un plâtre, la petite fille qui était a coté du gâteau avait a coté d'elle une place vide.

-Vous pensez que Walter y va venir ?

-Ben oui, c'est son anniversaire a lui aussi…

Soudain la porte en bois s'ouvra violemment.

-Qu'est ce que vous faite là sales gamins ? C'est interdit de faire une fête ici !

-Mais, monsieur c'est…

Le petit garçon qui avait pris la parole fut projeté contre un mur en un coup de main.

L'ogre gros renversa toutes les chaises

-TOUS AU PIEUX le premier que je choppe j'le mattraque compris ?

Tout les enfants se mirent à courir.

Sauf toi la mioche !

Ester fut empoignée par le col de sa chemise.

Tu restes là et tu t'assoie.

Elle n'eu pas trop le choix et s'exécuta, elle s'installa sur la chaise face a l'ogre qui avait pris possession du gâteau pour remplir son énorme estomac.

-Aloooors…. Comme cha….ché ton anniverchaire ? fit-il la bouche pleine de gâteau.

Elle ne repondit pas, ne le regarda même pas.

-Où est Walter ? fit-elle timidement.

-L'a pas respecter…les règles…comme toua… et tu vas punie…comme lui.

Elle repris une bouchée du gâteau.

-Tu as quel age aujourd'hui gamine.

Elle ne repondit pas.

Elle sentit alors la respiration de l'ogre gros devenir de plus en plus bruyante, puis énervé par le fait qu'elle l'ignorait il se leva et l'empoigna par la gorge

-Tu as quel age sale gosse ! recommença t-il sur un ton plus violent

-Huit….huit..ans…

L'ogre était appuyé contre elle de manière a ce que sa carrure imposante s'appuie sur tout le corps de la fillette.

-Mon braas….j'ai..j'ai mal…

Il la décolla du mur et la jeta a terre, elle percuta une chaise.

-Pffft, ça t'apprendra a pas répondre aux questions qu'ont te pose la mioche !

Il partir emportant le gâteau avec lui .

-Wal…ter… tenta-t-elle d'articuler

**Fin**

Des coups violents c'étaient fait entendre sur sa porte et Ester avait ouvert les yeux.

Elle regarda l'heure… minuit passé. Elle se leva se demandant qui aurait bien pu frapper a sa porte a cette heure la et regarda dans le juda.

Elle fit alors un bon en arrière.

Elle ne connaissait pas la personne qui était la mais était persuadée de l'avoir déjà vue.

Elle portait un long manteau et avait des cheveux longs, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de regarder la couleur.

-C'était lui.

Mais ce n'était pas possible, il était mort.

Elle refusa d'ouvrir, espérant que ce dernier renonce.

En vain

Il continua à frapper gentiment quand soudain les coups se furent plus violents.

Il fallait qu'elle parte.

Elle empoigna le téléphone et appela de suite la police, signalant qu'un individu était en train de forcer la porte de chez elle et qu'elle allait se réfugier chez un voisin.

Elle passa dans la chambre et ouvrit la fenêtre. Regardant un instant dans le vide.

La neige amortira se disait-elle, oui oui, elle amortira…

Le temps était hivernal dehors, il y avait une averse de neige, et la température était sans doute en dessous de zéro.

Pour quelqu'un en chemise de nuit il faisait de toute façon beaucoup trop froid

Elle sauta, essayant tant bien que mal de se rattraper sans trop de dégât.

Mais elle s'étala dans un buisson.

-Aiiiie ! Bordel de merde !

L'objectif était d'aller se réfugier chez un voisin, le premier qu'elle croisait, quitte à c'que ça soit Schreiver, ou son pervers de voisin.

Boitant et recouverte de neige elle couru dans l'immeuble, monta au deuxième et ouvrit la porte opposé a celle de son appartement.

Et la elle crus définitivement au miracle.

Il semblait que Richard avait décidé de sortir tardivement les poubelles, il était en train de rentrer dans son appartement.

-Richaaaardddddd fit elle en courant vers lui.

Mais vu la malchance dont elle était atteinte elle glissa et entra en collision avec se dernier, ils tombèrent tout les deux a la renverse.

-Aidezzz-moiii j'ai peuuur.

-J'aimerais bien, a condition que vous vous releviez.

Elle se rendit compte de l'obscène de la situation et se releva, ne manquant pas de rajuster sa chemise de nuit.

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement.

-Bon, reprenons, vous êtes en petite tenue, trempée jusqu'au os et il est minuit passé, donc…c'est grave.

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête.

-Il ne faut pas que je sois visible par une fenêtre, il risquerait de me voir.

-Qui ça il ?

-Le type qui est chez moi bon sang !

-Peu être que si vous m'expliquiez je comprendrais mieux !

-Regardez discrètement par la fenêtre.

Richard écarta légèrement un rideaux.

-Bon sang ! vous avez prévenus les flics ?

Elle hocha la tête.

Richard la regarda un instant et partit, il revint avec une couverture.

-Tenez une couverture, mettez la, c'est que vous risqueriez d'me faire de l'effet…

-Pitiiier commencez pas !

-Non non…mais c'est vrais..

Elle le regarda médusée le teint presque tomate

-Z'avez pas d'chance quand même. Mais pourquoi ne pas lui avoir ouvert ?

-Il lui ressemble…mais c'est impossible, il est mort

-A Sullivan ?

-Oui…

-Un malade qui veux le copier sans doute.

-Peu être.

Richard rejeta un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre.

-tiens je crois que voilà les renforts, il les a entendus, il est en train de partir.

Evidement les sirènes de polices avaient réveiller tout le voisinage.

Richard avait décidé d'accompagner Ester sur les lieux, déjà quelques voisins c'était réveillé pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

-Bonjours Ester, fit alors un policier en s'avançant vers elle, ça va ?

-Euh, est-ce vraiment une question capitaine ?

-Non, biensur que non, et il y est pas aller d'main morte…Regardez plùtot.

Ester s'avança alors vers son appartement, la porte avait été défoncé a coups de pied et sur le mur en face on pouvait lire, écrit a la peinture rouge.

« Joyeux anniversaire ! »

Ester blêmit, elle n'y crut pas. Mais qui aurait pu savoir sa date de naissance.

La réponse était tout le monde.

Il y a quelques mois de cela Joseph Schreiber avait décidé de parler d'elle dans un de ses articles, précisant bien qu'elle était né le 10 Janvier, même jour que Walter Sullivan.

Elle sortit blanche comme une morte, quand soudain elle vit le visage qu'elle ne devait pas voir.

Schreiber était arrivé curieux de savoir se qui se passait.

-Vous ! Eclata-t-elle.

Schreiber se retourna pour voir qui l'avait appelé mais c'était trop tard, il était déjà coller au mur, empoigné par le col.

-C'est votre faute ! Regardez c'que votre putain d'article a fait ! Regardez l'état de mon appartement !

Par on ignore toujours quelle force Ester empoigna Schreiber et le traîna devant son appartement, devant ses voisins qui avait l'impression de retombé quelques année en arrière, ou un certain Mike c'était fait chahuter et frapper.

-Regardez ! J'suis bien avancée moi sans porte maintenant ! Et c'est pas fini !

Elle l'emmena dans l'appartement, on pu entendre qu'elle parlait des graffitis.

-Je…on devrait p'tet intervenir ? Suggéra le policier.

-Moi je laisserais faire, il l'a bien mérité ce con…et puis, elle ne fait qu'aboyer, elle ne mord pas….Soupira Richard.

Elle ressortit et relâcha Schreiber.

-Vous, vous êtes doué pour pourrir la vie des autres, mais j'vous préviens, jamais vous n'arriverez a me pourrir l'existence comme on me l'a déjà pourrie jadis, vous avisez plus de remettre mon nom dans vos articles, ou je viens défoncer votre porte a coup de hache, et aussi votre tête si elle est dans ma trajectoire, c'est claire ?

Schreiber ne pu que hocher la tête.

-Et maintenant foutez le camp ! Dégagez hors de ma vue connard !

Schreiber ne pu que partir, sous le regards médusé des ses voisins. Ester soupira et s'écroula contre un mur.

-Euh…va falloir du temps….pour la porte…essaya de dire le policier.

Ester releva la tête et le regarda, il était angoissé de subir le même sort que l'homme avant lui.

-Ouais, je sais.

-Vous savez où loger ?

-Non.

-Un voisin peu être ?

Il se tourna vers les voisins et vit un homme dodu lever la main.

-Elle habitera chez moi.

Tous se retournèrent vers la voix qui avait prononcé ses paroles. De chuchotement commençait a se propager dans la foule, Richard Braintree venait de proposer son aide.

-Enfin, si elle veut biensur…

-Ester regarda en direction de Richard, son visage triste s'illumina soudainement d'un léger sourire.

Elle hocha la tête comme signe d'accord.

Ainsi commencèrent 2 semaines de cohabitation avec Richard Braintree.


	10. chapitre 9: Affaire WS n2

Chapitre 9 : Affaire W.S n°2 

Ester….

La voix au loin résonnait dans sa tête.

Ester !

Elle ouvrit alors les yeux, elle était la tête couchée sur une table, une unique lampe éclairait la pièce.

-Merde…encore un de ses putains de rêves.

Elle se frotta la figure, persuadée que c'était un visage d'enfant qu'elle frottait.

Jusqu'au moment ou son reflet croisa un surface réfléchissante.

Elle sursauta de surprise, il s'agissait de son visage, a elle, le vrai, celui qu'elle avait à l'heure actuelle.

-C'est quoi encore que c'bordel….soupira-t-elle.

Soudain, une voix d'homme la salua. Elle poussa un cri sursauta et s'agrippa à l'étagère la plus proche.

Cette salle, elle la reconnaissait, c'était celle ou elle avait vu Walter vivant pour la dernière fois. C'était justement lui qu'elle trouva en face d'elle. Debout souriant, un manteau taché de sang.

-C'est pas vrai, manquait plus que je rêve de toi maintenant.

-Qui te dit que c'est un rêve ? Lui fit-il.

Ester le regarda avec étonnement, c'est vrai, tout ceci semblait tellement réel qu'elle commençait à se poser des questions sur la réalité de ce décor. Et surtout de celui qu'elle avait en face d'elle.

L'atmosphère était lourde, pesante, comme si la pièce n'avait plus été aérée depuis une éternité. Elle se sentait étrangement mal a l'aise, mais aussi elle avait l'impression d'être observée, menacée, comme si elle et lui n'était pas seul.

-Je suis si proche d'elle maintenant, fit alors Walter en lui tournant le dos.

-Proche de qui ? De ta mère ? Arrête de dérailler, si ça se trouve elle est encore en vie ta mère, contrairement a toi.

-Qui te dit que je suis mort ?

-J'ai tripoté ton cadavre…

-Ah oui ? et c'était comment ?

-Horrible

-Je suis déçus.

-Espèce de barge….

Walter se promena alors a travers la pièce d'un pas lent, contournant Ester.

-Alors ? reprit-il, tu n'as rien a m'dire ?

-Que dire à un mort ?

-Tu es vraiment persuadé que je suis mort.

-Pourquoi t'être suicidé si tu avais réussis les 21 sacrements ?

Walter stoppa net et regarda Ester.

-A moins que ce n'est même pas cette horreur que tu essayais de réaliser.

Walter afficha un grand sourire et s'avança vers Ester.

Il prit le visage de celle-ci

-Tu le sauras, bientôt.

Il avança alors son visage du sien…

-T APPROCHE PAS ENFOIRÈ !

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle était recouverte d'une couverture, allongée dans un canapé, des murs, une télé…

…Et Richard Braintree qui la regardait d'un drôle d'air.

- Sympathique au réveil en plus… Se permit-il de dire pour couper le silence.

Elle se regarda alors, elle avait un poing levé vers le ciel prés à frapper et c'était redressée de sa position initiale.

-Un putain d'rêve... désolé.

Elle se frotta les yeux, qu'est-ce qui lui avait bien prit de rêver de lui et surtout d une telle manière.

-Apparemment, votre porte, elle n'est pas prête d'être finie.

-Ah oué ? comment vous savez ça ?

-On est venus expliquer la situation, mais vous ne vous êtes pas réveillée, donc j'ai laisser tomber j'ai dit que je vous transmettrait, ça prendra un mois.

-Un mois ? Vous allez devoir me garder un mois ?

-Biensur, deux semaines ou un mois qu'est-ce que ça change ?

Elle s'affala dans le canapé en poussant un long soupire.

-J'ferai la cuisine, si vous voulez.

-Ca ne sera pas nécessaire.

-Je comprends vraiment pas comment vous ne m'avez pas encore encastrée dans un mur…

-Je n'en vois pas le motif

Il y eu alors comme un étrange silence, les deux personnes se regardant sans rien dire.

-Euuh…Vous bossez jamais vous ? Demanda alors Richard.

-J'uis en repos…mon patron m'a dit qu'avec ce que j'avais vécus, ça me ferais du bien.

Soudain une sonnerie de téléphone se fit entendre, elle venait du portable d'Ester posé sur la table.

-Pffff qu'est-ce qu'ont me veux si tôt le matin… soupira-t-elle en prenant le téléphone.

-Stern…C'est grave ?…Vous…vous êtes vraiment sur ?…bon…

Elle raccrocha et décolla a toute allure vers la salle de bain.

-La prochaine fois que vous me demandez si je travail si vous plait, réfléchissez s'y.

Elle ressortit de la salle de bain en agrafant son pantalon, et enfila ses chaussures.

-Euh, vous allez où ?

-À la morgue.

Elle claqua la porte derrière un Richard médusé.

Elle sortit dans la cour et se sentit observée, elle stoppa un instant, puis regarda en direction du 302, une ombre avait alors vivement disparut derrière les rideaux…

Elle arriva alors sur les lieux.

-Mademoiselle Stern, c'est ça ?

Elle se retourna en direction du gardien.

-Oui

-On vous attend salle 23, vous allez pas en croire vos yeux, j'vous le dit.

Elle resta un instant silencieuse.

-Je vais devoir malheureusement y croire j'ai l'impression.

Le vieux gardien hocha la tête.

-Passez quand même une bonne journée…

Elle arriva alors salle 23 et vit un homme très jeune assis sur une chaise en face de la porte, il avait l'air perturbé, il tremblait.

-C'est….c'est….ter….terrr…terrible.

Quelqu'un sortit alors de la salle.

-Ah ! Ester vous voilà enfin ! Je m'excuse de…

Il stoppa net quand il vit que la personne concernée n'écoutait pas un traître mot de ce qu'il racontait, mais qui était plutôt intriguée par ce jeune homme étrange.

-C'est lui qui a retrouvé le corps, un sacré choc.

-Effectivement…bon, où il est ce corps.

-Comme je vous disais, je m'excuse de vous avoir appelé, mais vous nous aviez dit de le faire si c'était important, j'ai convenus que ça l'était.

Ils entrèrent tout deux dans la salle 23, elle était éclairée très fortement et au centre se situait un brancard avec un corps caché sous un drap. Ils se mirent tout deux a coté du corps dissimulé, et Ester pu lire dans le regard de son supérieur une certaine appréhension. Il se lança finalement et leva le drap pour montrer le corps défiguré d'un jeune garçon.

-Nom de dieu… s'exclama Ester.

Le corps était en sang, tuméfié de partout et a peine reconnaissable, apparemment, ça mort aurait remontée à quelques jours avant.

-Oui, vous l'avez dit, soupira t-il, mais la raison pour laquelle je vous ai fait venir est autre, observé le bien.

Ester regarda en coin son supérieur, pris des gants et commença l'investigation dans l'horreur.

La pièce lui faisait atrocement mal au yeux, la lumière blanche la rendait presque aveugle et le rêve de tout à l'heure était toujours dans son esprit, mais pourquoi de tels rêves maintenant ? Malgré le mal être qu'elle ressentait dans cette pièce, elle poursuivit quand soudain elle recula d'au moins cinq pas.

-C'est impossible !

L'objet de sa stupeur n'était autre qu'un chiffre : 12121.

Elle se sentit mal tout d'un coup, comme si soudain l'horreur du cadavre exposé à la lumière blanche lui était devenue insupportable. Elle ignora tout signe de faiblesse et se rapprocha a nouveaux de son morbide compagnon.

-Sans doute un malade qui essaye de nous faire peur…

-Oui, peu être essaya-t-elle de se convaincre.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'un dingue c 'était introduit chez vous il y a 2 jours, c'est peu être le même.

-Je n'espère pas, si c'est le cas, je me poserai de sérieuses questions.

-Dois-t-on avertir la presse ?

Ester regarda Stocker incrédule.

-Euh ….c'est vous le patron…

-Ah..euh..oui, c'est que, étant donné les circonstances, je pensais qu'on aurait pas du les avertir de suite…je..

-Avertissez-les. Il vaut mieux. Juste au cas ou, y a un dingue dehors qui se prend pour Walter Sullivan, ça serait bien que la population le sache, non ?

Stoker devint rouge tomate avant de bégayer une affirmation. Dans la journée, tout le monde serait au courant de l'affaire Walter Sullivan n°2.

**-Appartement 302 South Ashfield**-+

Alors que Joseph finissait de discuter avec son voisin du 301 Mike, il rentra enfin dans son appartement.

Il ferma la porte et souffla doucement, depuis qu'il avait donné ce magazine X à ce gros pervers, celui-ci croyait que joseph était devenus son libraire attitré.

C'est alors que la douce musique qui émanait de sa radio stoppa net pour laisser place a une voix masculine.

« Nous interrompons notre programme pour un flash spéciale, la police de South Ashfield viens de nous annoncer la découverte, ce matin, d'un corps dans un hôtel de la ville, il s'agirait d'un adolescent battu a mort. Ceci n'est pas le plus inquiétant. On aurait effectivement retrouvé sur le corps du cadavre les inscriptions 12121, cependant, le cœur n'a pas été arraché.

_Nous demandons biensur a nos auditeurs de ne pas céder à la psychose, il ne s'agit la que d'un imbécile qui essaye de copier Walter Sullivan, la police assure qu'il sera bientôt derrière les barreaux. »_

Il cru tomber à la renverse.

Il fallait qu'il comprenne ce qui se passait dans cette satanée ville.

De surcroît la seule personne qui était en mesure de l'aider l'avait menacé de démolir sa porte à la hache si il s'aventurait a nouveau dans son périmètre de vision.

Il fallait qu'il rattrape le coup, et se fut avec courage et appréhension qu'il se dirigea vers le 207.

-Appartement 207-

-Vous êtes sur que ça va ? Demanda Richard en observant sa colocataire qui semblait être très loin.

Ester n'eu comme réponse qu'un sursaut

-Je conclus que non…

Elle soupira.

-Cette histoire me soule au plus haut point, comment y peu y avoir des barges pour copier des crétins comme Sullivan !

Richard se posa alors à coter d'elle.

-Vous êtes bien placée en habitant ici pour savoir qui a plus de dingues qu'ont ne peu le penser.

-Supposons ! Et si Walter Sullivan n'était pas mort ?

-Ester…

-C'est vrai ! Et si ce connard nous aurait dupés jusqu'au bout !

-Ester…Dois-je vous rappeler que c'est vous qui avez examiné son cadavre ?

-C'était peu être pas lui en faite, si ça se trouve il l'a remplacé par son sosie…

Il s'en suivit un grand silence.

-C'est irréaliste, vous le savez non ?

-Hélas, soupira-t-elle

Elle pris sa tête entre ses deux mains. Et sans s'en rendre compte s'appuya sur l'épaule de Richard.

-Marre…

Son voisin posa alors son bras sur ses épaules –Boh, dites-vous que vous l'aurez un jour ou l'autre.

-Quand il sera a 99121 ?

Les yeux bleus d'Ester croisèrent ceux de son voisin et un instant on eu l'impression qu'ils ne voulaient plus se décroiser

-Tap tap tap tap !

Ils sursautèrent tous deux, se rendirent compte dans leurs situations et s'écartèrent de part et d'autre du canapé.

-Tap tap tap !

Ester se leva alors pour aller ouvrir

-Qui peu être le barbare qui frappe si violement a une porte.

Elle ouvrit et poussa un cri, elle fit un bond en arrière qui fut mal réceptionné et elle chuta, tombant assise par terre.

Richard inquiet se précipita à la porte.

-Vous ! S'exclama-t-il alors lorsqu'il vit Joseph Schreiber sur le bas de la porte.

-Je, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur….je…

-Donnez moi une raison de vous écouter ?

-Je suis venu m'excuser auprès d'Ester.

Ester se releva alors de sa position on ne peu plus ridicule et s'avança vers la porte.

-Vous excuser …Vraiment ?

-Je vous ai mal jugé, d'ailleurs si vous voulez, je payerai les réparations de votre appartement

-Y a intérêt ! s'exclama Richard.

-Ester…Je…j'ai entendu à la radio, il faut que j'en sache plus ! Sur lui, sur l'orphelinat.

-A quoi cela va-t-il vous servir ? Il est mort.

-A comprend, je veux savoir pourquoi il a tenté de réaliser ça. Vous êtes la seule personne a me dire…

-La seule personne a quoi ? Selon vous articles, je suis une sorcière au service du culte de Silent Hill, vous allez demander de l'aide a une sorcière !

-Je vous ai dit , je…je vous ai mal jugée…Je suis ici pour vous faire des excuses, aux risques de me prendre une hache dans la figure.

Ester et Richard se regardèrent un instant.

-Je voudrais savoir ce qui se passait réellement à Wish Houses, pas ce qu'ont dit dans les livres, je ne crois pas que c'est un orphelinat comme les autres, je veux faire éclater la vérité sur ce qui s'y passe.

Ester baissa les yeux au sol et resta muette.

-Je…je vais peu être vous laissez réfléchir

Alors qu'il partait Ester reprit la parole.

-Beaucoup sont morts.

Il se retourna.

-À Wish Houses, beaucoup d'enfants sont morts. Ou ont faillit l'être, comme moi, comme lui.

Schreiber se retourna étonné.

-Vous préférez un café ou un thé ?

Schreiber afficha un timide sourire ça m'est égale, lança t-il en entrant

Richard regarda la scène d'un air étonné avant de prendre Ester appart.

-Vous êtes sur que…

-Richard, vous savez, Nous avons subit là-bas des choses que personnes, même vous, ne pouvez imaginer. Si il fait ce qu'il m'a dit, si il publie la vérité, alors au moins, le mystère de Wish House sera levé, tout le monde verra l'horreur.

Il ne répondit pas.

-Vous lui faite confiance.

-Pas vraiment, mais je vais m'assurer qu'il fera ce qu'il a dit.

-Vous…vous voulez peu être que je…

-Restez, mais si cela deviens trop dur pour vous, libre a vous de quitter la pièce.

Richard regarda Ester d'un air inquiet, qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir dire qui soit « trop dur pour qu'il puisse quitter la pièce » ?

Elle alla s'installer face à Schreiber, Richard s'installant a coté d'elle.


	11. Chapitre 10:Wish House

Chapitre 10 : Wish Houses 

Assise dans le canapé face à Schreiber, elle avait du mal a regarder autre chose que le sol.

-Je vais peu étre commencer par le commencement, non ?

Joseph hocha la tête.

-Bien, voilà tout ce que je sais…Connaissez vous Silent Hill monsieur Schreiber ?

-Biensure, qui ne connaît pas ?

-Je veux dire, est-ce que vous connaissez bien cette ville, son histoire…

-Il y a très longtemps, une étrange religions s'y est installé, ont l'appellait « L 'Ordre »

-Bien, vous savez donc déjà la base du probléme…

Ester empoigna sa tasse de café, ses mains agitées par la nervositée.

-Wish House a été fondé par une femme très connue par l'Odre et aujourd'hui décédée : Dahlia Gillepsie.

A cette époque, l'Ordre n'était qu'une seule et même entitée, très influante à Silent Hill. Leurs objectifs était de faire venir leurs dieu pour qu'il « purifie » l'humanitée.

-Un incendie terrible a eu lieu à Silent hill en 1975, il a ravagé la moitiée de la ville, vous en savez quelque chose ?

-J'avais quatre ans à l'époque, je regrette, je ne peu pas vous aider. Revenons donc à Wish Houses. Cet orphelinat n'a ce titre que pour dissimulé une sorte de « mini-secte » destinée a endoctriner des enfants afin qu'ils servent plutard, a d'éventuelles sacrifies, ou a aider a la naissance de ce fameux dieu.

Ainsi dés notre plus jeune age, nous sommes recouvert de psaumes, de livres, a lire à la perfection sous risque d'étre terriblement punis.

-Donc si je comprend bien, ça n'a rien d'un orphelinat ?

-Si , le nom mais appart cela, rien de plus. Beaucoup d'enfant son morts des sévices que l'ont subissaient, certains même, acceptaient la punition « de dieu » avec le sourire à a peine 5 ans.

-Punitions ?

-Frappé, cogné,trainé, emprissoné voir même parfois violé pour certains d'entre nous, comme Walter.

Ses mains se resserérent alors autour de sa tasse.

-Je n'ai jamais crus a ce qu'on nous racontaient là-bas, mais Walter lui, espérait tellement revoir sa mére …..un jour, Dahlia lui a donné un livre, un livre qui parlait d'un rituel pour retrouver la « mére divine ».Il s'agissait des 21 sacréments.

A vrais dire, lorsque l'affaire Sullivan a commencé, je me suis posée des questions, au sujet d'ce bouquin, il me l'avait montré quand il était petit, mais impossible de me rappeler de quoi il parlait. J'me suis donc dit que c'était peu étre ça qu'il essayait de réaliser.

-Et ?

-Impossible, il s'est suicidé avant d'avoir tué 21 personnes.

-Mais le type qui a recommencer a…

-Alors où est le 11 si c'est comme ça ? Je sais pas je ne pense pas ça plausible.

Il s'en suivi un grand silence

-C'est horrible…combiens d'enfants ont-ils subit de tels horreurs ? Combiens en sont morts ? Tant de chose que personne ne saura jamais.

-Y a bien intêret a ce que tout le monde sache !

-Ester, reprit alors Schreiber…Est-ce que vous accepteriez de…de m'accompagner à Wish Houses ?

Elle sembla choquée par ses paroles.

-Je risque de commetre un meutre là-bas vous savez.

Une arme a feu arriva soudain sur ses genoux.

-Allez-y de bon cœur ajouta Richard.

-L'influancez pas vous !

-Bon …c'est d'accord, je vous y accompagnerez demain, si vous voulez. Souffla-t-elle.

Joseph Screiber hocha la tête, l'allier qu'il venait de se faire était certainement la cléf qui lui permettrait de réelement accéder au secret de Wish House. Après s'étre levé et avoir salué ses deux hotes, il partit.

Ester soupira.

-Je vais retourner à Wish Houses…

Elle resta là, tremblotante, tenant la poignée de la porte, elle avait réalisée, réalisée qu'elle allait revoir les fantômes de son passé.

Richard qui avait pris la direction de la chambre s'arréta un instant et regarda sa collocataire Inquiet, il s'avança vers elle et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

-Ca…ça va aller, j'en suis sure, bien que… Je ne sais pas comment je réagirai là-bas…

-Vous verez cela plutard, non ? Pourquoi ne pas mettre ça de coter. ?

-Peu étre que moi, ainsi que tout ceux qui étaient la-bas se sont fait torturer, peu étre aussi est-ce parce que je vais retourner là ou j'ai subit les pires années de mon existance ?

Richard ne répondit pas.

-Je…je suis désolée, pardon de…

-C'est compréhensif ,soupira-t-il, mais vous devriez aller vous coucher, il se fait tard.

Elle hocha la tête d'un air triste et rejoigna son fidéle canapé, après avoir soupiré un bonne nuit.

La nuit fut longue, terriblement longue, de sucrois qu'Ester ne ferma pas l'œil , elle se contenta d'observer le plafond et de distinguer les lumiéres qui filtraient a travers les rideaux du salon.

Elle se retourna et se posa sur le ventre pour regarder a travers les deux rideaux ce qui se passait à l'extérieur.

Elle constatat alors que l'habitant du 301 ne dormait pas, a une tel heure, elle n'osait a peine imaginer se que ce pervers mijotait.

D'ailleur elle frissona de dégout avant de se retourner, la vue du plafond était beaucoup plus interessante.

Elle continua alors a voir dancer les enseignes, les fards, toutes sortes de lumiéres multicolores.

Elle repensa alors à son enfance, a celle qu'elle aurait pu avoir si ses parents n'avaient pas décidés de l'abandonnée a son triste sort. Parfois, au fond d'elle, elle se posait toujours cette question qui sera a jamais sans réponse : Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi son destin l'avait poussée a grandir à Wish Houses, a etre initiée a cette horrible secte, a subir la violence de ses gardiens, et surtout, pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle croise la route d'un certain Walter Sullivan ?

Elle croyait au destin, c'était une certitude, mais elle croyait aussi en sa malchance inouïe.

Ne pouvant fermer l'œil et sachant que repenser a tout ça l'entrainerait dans une spiral de torture sans fin elle se releva, et sans faire trop de bruit se diriga vers la salle de bain.

Quand Richard arriva dans le salon il vit une Ester révéillée, habillée et assise dans le canapé.

-Vous m'inquietez, c'est la premiére fois que vous vous levez avant moi.

-Je n'ai pas dormis

-Tout s'explique…

-Je suis tendue…

-Rien de plus logique…

On frappa alors à la porte, c'était Schreiber.

-Ester..

-Abrégons au plus vite fit-elle en sortant à la hate.

Richard regarda Schreiber droit dans les yeux.

-Vous, j'espére que vous la raménerai intacte.

-Depuis quand vous vous…

-Ca vous regarde pas !

-…Bon….Quoiqu'il en soit, rassurez-vous.

Il rejoingnit Ester devant l'immeuble, le matin commençait a se lever doucement sur un paysage gelé.

Le trajet vers Wish Houses fut interminablement long et silencieux.

Elle se demandait si il allait la reconnaître après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait . Elle se demandait aussi ce qu'elle allait voir, si tout avait changer, ou au contraire, si tout était resté tel quel depuis son départ.

LA voiture s'immobilisa alors et elle regarda autour d'elle, ils étaient en pleine fôret, certes la lumiére du jour et la neige la rendait moins austére qu'a son habitude, mais pour Ester, elle était toujours aussi effrayante.

Elle se souvint alors de la nuit où elle avait du la traverser entiérement pour rentrer à Wish Houses. Elle avait eu l'impression que la flore respirait, bougait autour d'elle, cette impression que les ombres défilaient dans les buissons, que des regardes étaient posés sur elle,que…

-Ester ?

Elle sursauta sur son siége et dévisaga Schreiber.

-On…on va continuer à pied…la, la route est plus pratiquable.

-Euh….elle poussa un long soupir, oui,oui vous avez raison.

Elle sortit donc de la voiture suivis de Schreiber et tout deux commencérent a pataugés dans le linceuil de neige qui recouvrait le sol.

Ils aperçurent alors, au loin l'entrée de Wish Houses, et aussi, une silhouette devant la porte…plus ils avancérent, plus des bruit violent se firent entendrent.

Ils finirent par arriver, ils virent une feme frapper avec violence à la porte.

-Laissez-moi entrer bande de rats ! Laissez moi entrer ! Regardez moi mon fils !

Schreiber était prés a s'avancer vers elle mais Ester le retenus et s'avança vers la femme.

-Madame, que ce passe-t-il ?

Elle se retourna et Ester vit un visage fatigué et des yeux rougit par les larmes.

-Mon fils, il…. il est là-dedans, il est mort…je le sais, je le sens.

-Si vous frappez aussi violement ils ne vous ouvriront pas vous savez…soupira Ester.

Schreiber tenta alors son coup, il frappa doucement en demandant si il y avait quelqu'un.

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent que quelqu'un arriva, il enleva les verroux et ouvrit la porte.

Ester crus tomber.

-Encore vous ?

-Bonjours monsieur Desalvo, excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais, j'ai quelques petites questions a vous poser.

Andrew Desalvo regarda autour de lui, son regard croissa alors Ester qu'il scruta un long moment avant de se détacher pour observer l'autre femme.

-C'est qui ?.

-Mon assistante, et …

-Vous m'avez pris mon fils ! s'exclama la femme.

-Désolé, mais moi c'est pas mes affaires, dégagez !

Ester bouillait au fond d'elle, mais elle ne devait absolument pas réagir, rester impassible, pour l'instant.

La femme ne comprit pas du premier coup et insista de plus belle, en pleure, Desalvo la jeta dehors et referma la porte.

-Qu'est-ce qu'vous voulez ?

-Entrez

-Non, z'avez pas le droit.

Ester saissi la poigné de la porte et l'ouvrit.

-Eh qu'est que vous faites !

Il n'eu pour réponse que poing dans la figure qui le mit, malgrés sa corpulence « impossante » KO.

-Ca, ça faisait longtemps que je révais de le faire.

-Il semblait bien que tu m'rappelais quelqu'un, t'es la sale gamine qui trainait avec le p'tit Sullivan ! T'es aussi barge que lui !

-Ah oui ? Moi j'me demande surtout pourquoi c'est pas toi qu'il a tué en premier, il aurait fait une bonne action. Alors maintenant, si tu veux pas que je termine son œuvre tu vas nous laisser rentrer et fermer ta grande gueule, est-ce claire ?

Desalvo ne repondit pas.

-Mais, mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? S'exclama Schreiber.

-Vous,la ramenez pas. Entrez !

Ils entrérent laissant Desalvo Ko au sol.

-Mais pourquoi vous l'avez frappé ?

-J'vous ai dit que les gosses étaient frappés ici ? Et bien lui m'a pas raté, considérez ça comme une vengeance.

L'orphelinat avait viellit, et les enfants qui étaient présent étaient de moins en moins nombreux.

Joseph regarda autour de lui, tout semblait normale, il se souvint juste de se qu'il avait vu à l'intérieur, c'est petit coin de piéce où il y avait certainement des manigances étranges.

Puis soudain son attention fut détournée par une énorme tour en pierre qui s'élevait vers les cieux.

-Qu'est-ce que….Fit-il a Ester en la montrant du doigt.

-La prison Lacuste, je vous fait pas un dessin sur son utilitée…Que voulez vous au juste ?

-Des livres, je veux étudier se qui se trame ici.

Schreiber se mit a fouiller, fouiller et encore fouiller, il trouver des registres, des rapports et des bibles, il prit tout.

-Bon c'est bon ? on peu partir, demanda Ester sur un ton agressif.

-Oui, oui ….

Schreiber jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la tour de pierre qui le narguait et suivis Ester.

Desalvo reprit peu a peu ses esprits, il jura de buter cette salope une fois qui la croiserait, puis, commmença a se relever doucement.

Quand il se prit soudainement –et surtout violement- une porte en pleine figure.

L'impacte de sa forte corpulence avec le sol produisit un nuage de neige important.

Ester s'arréta un instant laissant Schreiber partir devant.

Elle le regarda de haut.

-Alors ça fait quoi d'étre à la place des gamins que tu martyrises ?

Il ne répondit pas, Ester se contenta de lui donner un coup de pied dans le ventre.

-Et ça c'est pour c'que t'as fait à Walter.

Elle partit refermant la porte derriére elle.

Alors qu'il marchérent tout les deux dans la neige Schreiber s'arréta un instant.

-Dites, Walter est entérré pas loin, vous voulez qu'on aille…

C'est là qu'elle eu cette étrange sensation…Elle eu l'impression d'apercevoire au loin Walter Sullivan l'appelant a se receuillire sur sa tombe, alors que dans sa tête une voix la suppliait de ne pas y aller, cette voix qui ressemblait tant a celle de Walter, elle avait l'impression que si elle y allait, elle ne se remetrait jamais de cette sombre visite.

-Non, on a déjà assez perdus de temps.

Alors que la petite voix intérieure avait vaincus elle se précipita vers la voiture avant de changer d'avis.

Pourquoi avait-elle été si tiraillée par cette stupide idée d'aller voir la tombe de Sullivan ?

Cette question elle se la posa durant tout le trajet du retour.

Arrivé chez elle, ou plutot chez Richard, il faisait déjà presque nuit. Elle se contenta de s'affaler sur le canapé en poussant un longe soupire.

-Vous m'avez l'air éreintée.

-J'le suis…quel angoisse !

-C'était si terrible ?

Ester regarda un instant Richard d'un air triste.

-Oui…souffla-t-elle.

Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule d'un air compatissant et lui proposa de se reposer, elle acquiesa.

Il faisait terriblement noire et humide, la brise qui soufflait dans les arbres était une brise étrange, lourde et malsaine.

Elle était allongée dans un amas de feuilles poisseuse et elle se releva en sursaut quand elle s'en rendit compte.

Elle recconus rapidement cet endroit, ce petit chemin de terre, tout ses arbres et ses buissons, ces étranges lumiéres qui éclairaient le chemin, elle était bien dans « cette forêt »

Dans l'espoire de voir son visage d'enfant, Ester se regarda dans une flaque d'eau et eu la déception de voir son visage du moment.

-Pas encore, se fit-elle.

Elle entendit alors des cris au loin, peu étre un animal ? Mais ce qui l'intriguait le plus etait le malsain de l'endroit.

La fôret avait beau étre effrayante de nature, elle n'était pas du tout rassurée de sentir qu'elle était encore plus effrayante qu'a son habitude.

Elle suivit alors le chemin de terre, sachant que se n'était pas en restant là qu'elle sortirait de ce foutu cauchemard.

Elle arriva alors devant une porte…

-Oh non, pas ça…souffla-t-elle.

**Entre**

Elle poussa la porte, tel un zombie, une marionette qu'on manipulait a son aise et entra dans un cimetiére.

Une foule de tombes y étaient éparpillées, des écritures anciennes, récentes, toutes sortes d'epitaphs.

Elle stoppa net, choquée par ce qu'elle vit.

Une tombe au loin semblait avoir été pillée.

Elle se précipita vers celle ci et s'agenouilla pour regarder.

Elle vit alors le cerceuil, un cerceuil de bois…qu'elle avait reconnus…

C'était la tombe de Walter Sullivan.

Son attention fut alors attirée sur quelque chose inscrit sur le cerceuil, elle frotta la poussiére pour essayer de lire, mais impossible, comme si sa vue refusait de lire se qui avait de gravé.

Mais pourquoi la tombe était ouverte ?

Alors qu'elle allait se poser la question plus loin que ce lieu malsain elle remarqua avec horreur quelque chose.

Ester se remis a genoux dans la poussiére et…angoissée par ce qu'elle allait trouver, se prépara a ouvrir le cerceuil.

Elle posa ses deux mains de part et d'autre du couvercle en bois, et, se persuadant qu'il était fermé souleva d'un coup sec.

Elle tomba en arriére le couvercle entre ses mains.

Se rendant compte que ses craintes devenaient de plus en plus réelle, Ester se releva aussitôt et regarda à l'intérieure.

Ce qu'elle vit provoqua un choc tel qu'elle se réveilla.

Assise sur le canapé du 207 elle n'en revint pas, elle pria au fond d'elle le ciel de l'avoir réveillée…

To be continued….


	12. Chapitre 11 le monde parallele

Avant de commencer ce chapitre je tiens a remercier mes lecteurs qui me soutiennent, graces a vous je continue cette histoire, merci infiniment. 

Nous voici donc au chapitre 11…  
Je pense que peu à peu l'histoire va commencer a se terminer et je voulais vous demander votre avis…Etant donné que dans le 11 il va arriver quelque chose à notre Héroïne qui va la faire s'inquiéter réellement que va-t-il se passer au final ?

Tiens en plus je viens de remarquer (à la quasi-fin de ce chapitre) qu'il est capital pour l'histoire mais que en plus il est symbolique. (Je n'expliquerai pas la raison, les joueurs comprendront :p..et si vous avez pas compris j'expliquerai à la fin mdr)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Et merci à ceux qui posteront des commentaires, je réponds a chaque fois a ceux-ci par un commentaire

Au faite, je ne sais pas trop si je vais avoir le temps d'écrire le 12 eme chapitre vus que je pars en vacance du 29 juillet au 10 aout et que je risque d'étre très abscente du 10 aout au 20 aout. Chapitre 11 : Le monde parralélle 

Un mois avait passé, février était arrivé et avec lui le froid hivernale de Janvier commençait a s'atténuer.

Février était aussi un mois très spécial.

Alors que la journée était entamée depuis déjà un certain temps on vint frapper à la porte du 207.

Ester a peine sortie de la douche alla ouvrir la porte et se trouva nez à nez avec Joseph Schreiber.

-Joseph ?

-Moi même fit-il en souriant.

-Que faites-vous ici ?

-Il paraît que vous emménagez dans votre appartement demain ?

-C'et..c'est juste, mais…

-Il faut que nous fêtions ça !

-Fêter quoi ?

Richard était apparut derrière Ester.

-L'emménagement d'Ester dans son appartement pardi ! Ah ! Et ça aussi !

Il sortit de la poche de sa veste un magazine nommé « Concorde ».

-Mon article a été publié !

-Mais c'est super ! S'exclama Ester.

-Mouais…Se contenta d'ajouter Richard

-Alors ça vous dit de fêter ça, je vous invite au restaurant, ça sera un moyen de me racheter de tous les ennuis que j'ai provoqué dans vos vies.

Ester et Richard se regardèrent un court instant.

-Bon, c'est d'accord…soupira Richard.

-Géniale, bon et bien a ce soir, 20 heures !

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, il stoppa net et observa les deux occupants du 207.

-Qu'est-ce t'as ? lui demanda Richard .

-Ben j'étais en train d'vous regarder, et plus j'vous regarde, plus j'me dit que vous faites un très beau couple, vous êtes pas…

-Non. Répondirent-ils en cœur.

Ah…. Ben j'avais l'impression, à ce soir fit-il un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il les laissa tout les deux.

-Vous pensez qu'il..qu'il était sérieux ? Demanda alors Ester en hésitant.

-Je…je sais pas !

Il s'en suivi un long silence.

Ester se dirigea alors vers la salle de bain pour terminer ce qu'elle avait commencé, placée devant le lavabo face au miroir encore plein de vapeur, elle se figea.

Elle repensa encore et encore à ce rêve qu'elle ne cessait de faire depuis plus d'un mois.

Bien sure il y avait des nuits où, dieu merci, il la laissait dormir, mais cette insistance l'intriguait. Ce cimetière, et surtout, ce cercueil.

Elle n'avait toujours pas réussit a lire ce qu'il y était gravé.

Et puis ce qu'elle voyait à la fin de ce rêve la réveillait systématiquement…

Une voix la sortit alors de son rêve.

-Ester ! Dois-je te rappeler que tu n'es pas dans un institut de beauté ? Cria Richard.

Ils avaient décidés de laisser tomber le « vous » étant donné leur mois de vie commune ça devenait ridicule.

-La ramène pas, je sors !

Elle resta encore quelques secondes là, à penser, avant de se dire que Richard allait faire une opération commando si elle ne sortait pas dans les deux minutes.

En sortant elle vit Richard accoudé au mur.

-Toi, tu pensais encore à ce rêve.

-Bien sure que non !

-Menteuuuuse. Siffla-t-il en entrant dans la salle de bain.

-Et quand bien même, qu'est-ce que ça peux t'faire ?

Elle n'eue comme réponse que des sifflements venant de la salle de bain.

Grommelant un juron elle décida de rendre les armes et de se jeter sur le canapé et de s'armé de la télécommande.

C'était étrange qu'aucun mort n'avait été retrouvé depuis le dernier se disait-elle dans sa tête en regardant une de ses débilitées qui passait sur une des chaînes locales.

Il aurait eu le meurtrier ? Peut-être. Si c'était le cas, c'était une bonne chose de faite.

Alors que le confortable canapé commençait a produire sur elle un effet de somnolence, Ester repensa une nouvelle fois au rêve.

Elle avait l'étrange sensation dans ce rêve, qu'elle n'était pas seule, que quelqu'un d'invisible lui soufflait des ordres.

Cette voix qu'elle avait tant l'impression de connaître.

-Ca va me faire bizarre.

Ester ne pus s'empêcher de sursauter quand une voix la sortit de ses songes.

Richard était sortit de la salle de bain et se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Bizarre ?

-Que tu n'sois plus là…

-Oh pas de panique, je suis juste au bout du couloir d'un face.

-C'est terriblement loin… Fit-il d'un air triste.

Il y eu quelques secondes de silence, le temps que Richard se rende compte de la bourbe qu'il avait réussis a sortir avant qu'il ne reprenne en décidant soudain d'aller faire un tour.

Il laissa alors Ester seule, elle poussa un long soupire en s'affalant dans le canapé.

Elle se demanda alors si elle devait aller parler à Schreiber de son rêve qui ne la lâchait plus, lui aussi était à Wish Houses.

Mais l'idée de le supporter ce soir la fatiguait déjà suffisamment.

La journée passa sans trop d'encombre à South Ashfield Heigth, et très vite le soir arriva, et aussi l'heure fatidique.

On avait frappé à la porte du 207 et se fut Richard qui finalement c'était décidé à ouvrir sur un Joseph Schreiber étincelant.

-Vous nous emmenez où là ? avait-il alors demander a Joseph en observant son costume étincelant.

-Surprise ! Vous allez pas être déçus. Fit-il alors en entrant.

-J'ai bien peur qu'effectivement, on ne le sera pas, soupira Richard en refermant la porte.

Ils partirent donc tous à l'endroit où Schreiber avait décidé de les emmener et ainsi commença une assez longue soirée qui se préparait comme étant ennuyeuse.

Schreiber ne les avait pas invité dans un restaurant splendide pour les remercier, loin de là, mais plutôt pour parler de son article.

Alors que la voix de Schreiber raisonnait dans sa tête comme des cloches et que le temps passait interminablement… Ester eu soudain une sensation étrange.

-Je…Vous n'avez pas…vous n'avez pas l'impression que l'atmosphère est pesante ?

-Oui si je confirme, elle est pesante a cause de cet individus qui nous saoule avec son article soupira Richard.

-Quoi !

-Non…je veux dire…vous ne trouvez pas que ce restaurant est…malsain ?

-Malsain ? Mais enfin Ester qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Demanda Schreiber.

Elle sentit alors les regards de ses deux comparses peser sur elle.

-Je…Rien.

Elle se leva alors pour se diriger vers les toilettes.

-Ex..excusez-moi.

Richard et Joseph la regardèrent tous deux partir.

-Elle m'inquiète constata Joseph, pas vous ?

-Humhum se contenta-t-il de répondre en hochant la tête.

En entrant dans les toilettes luxueuses du restaurant Ester constata qu'elle y était seule.

Elle se précipita vers un lavabo et s'aspergea d'eau fraîche.

Mais pourquoi s'était-elle sentie mal tout a coup ? Pourquoi ?

Elle s'essuya ensuite le visage et se regarda un instant dans la glace quand…

-Frrgrrrrfgrrrrrrr rrrrrgrrfrrrr

Ce bruit étrange semblait venir de sa poche, et plus particulièrement de son portable, qu'elle sortit à la hâte.

L'écran semblait être totalement déraillé, la lumière clignotait et les écriteaux qu'ont pouvait y trouver se troublaient étrangement.

-C'est quoi encore ce bordel ?

Soudain les lumières des toilettes s'éteignirent brusquement, une panne d'électricité ? Pas de panique, Richard et Joseph viendrait la récupérée aux toilettes si il fallait.

Alors que l'obscurité était totale, que le téléphone continuait a braillé des crépitements effrayant, Ester ressentit à nouveau cette atmosphère malsaine qu'elle avait sentie tout à l'heure. Sauf que cette fois, elle la ressentait beaucoup moins.

Assise a terre contre un mur elle sentit soudain une présence : Elle n'était pas seule, le souffle de la personne était audible et s'approchait de plus en plus d'elle, alors que son téléphone lui continuait ses grésillement qui devenait de plus en plus bruyant au fur et à mesure que le souffle se rapprochait.

Elle fut terrorisée, elle ferma les yeux se sentant impuissante, elle aurait du prendre son arme oh, oui elle aurait du, qu'elle conne elle était.

-Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien, tu rêves juste, c'est une hallucination due a ta peur essayait-elle de se convaincre.

Mais quelle était cette chose qui était la à quelques pas d'elle ?

Alors que la peur était à son paroxysme les lampes se rallumèrent.

Le téléphone commença à se calmer doucement

Ester rouvrit alors les yeux, espérant que tout était intact.

Mais évidement ce ne fut pas le cas…

-Alors là….ça y est…je deviens folle.

Assise contre un mur Ester constata l'horreur de la situation, elle se releva pour mieux étre sure de ce qu'elle était en train de voir.

Le mur qui était d'un jaune foncé magnifique étaient rouillés et tachés de sang, les lavabos n'était absolument plus utilisable, de même que les toilettes qui semblait également avoir subit un relookage couleur sang.

Les portes des toilettes, ainsi que celle de l'entrée étaient usées et recouverte de rouille.

Une des portes de toilette fermée laissait apparaître en dessous une énorme flaque de sang.

Elle avait davantage l'impression de se retrouver dans une boucherie, ou dans un abattoir.

Elle sortit alors des toilettes pour rejoindre Richard espérant que cette horrible hallucination allait disparaître avec…

En vain.

Le couloire qui menait à la salle était au même goût décoratif que les toilettes.

-Mais …mais merde à la fin, je suis devenue barge ou quoi ?

Elle cria alors après Richard et Joseph, personnes ne répondit, hormis des bruit on ne peu plus inquiétant qui semblaient venir de nulle part. Elle continua sa progression, le restaurant était complètement désert.

-Richaaard…Jos…

Elle entendit alors des bruits de pas au loin et en vis l'origine.

Un petit garçon la regardait les larmes aux yeux. Il avait les cheveux brun et la coupe au bol, il portait un pull blanc a rayure bleu.

-Non…c 'est pas possible….

Ester crus devenir complètement sénile a cette vision, cet enfant, elle le connaissait si bien.

Sauf que maintenant il aurait du avoir 26 ans.

Le petit garçon s'avança prés d'elle et la regarda avec ses petits yeux bruns.

-Maman ? C'est toi ?

-Je…Non, non je…je suis pas ta mère !

-Je cherche ma maman, tu veux pas m'aider à la retrouver ?s

Elle était devenue folle, l'air malsain lui était monter à la tête, c'était impossible, d'abord elle se retrouvait la dans un monde horriblement dégoutant, et puis comme par hasard, elle croisait Walter Sullivan agé de 8 ans.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées en sentant que quelqu'un lui tirait la chemise

-Dis ? Tu veux bien ?

Elle regarda le petit Walter

Elle s'accroupit alors face au jeune garçon.

-Tu ne retrouveras pas ta mère, pas ici en tout cas.

-Tu mens !

Il partit en courant

Il s'arrêta a l'encadrement d'une porte et se retourna vers elle

-De toute façon le monsieur au long manteau, il a dit qu'il allait la retrouver, lui !

Et il continua sa course

L'homme au long manteau ? Ce pourrait-il que ça soit….

-Eh ! Attends !

Elle se mit alors à courir après lui, traversant les longs couloires (qui était aussi exquis niveau déco)

Et déboula dans les cuisines.

Evidement il y avait plusieurs chemins, et Ester ignorait lequel avait pris ce foutu gamin.

-Walteeer où est-tu ? Walteeer.

Elle fallait après quelques minutes, qu'elle se rende compte : le gamin l'avait bien semée.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, après la boucherie, la salle de torture c'était-elle alors dit, en voyant des morceaux de viandes d'origines inconnues pendrent ça et là.

Elle eu des hauts le cœurs, et se fut compréhensif après tout, mais alors qu'elle contenait c'est nausée, quelque chose de pire encore la prit.

Elle se sentit terriblement mal à l'aise et sa vue commençait à se troubler.

Elle arriva cependant à distinguer une forme étrange se former sur un mur de la cuisine. Comme si quelque chose sortait du mur, un être humain ? Il semblerait oui.

Alors qu'est se sentit de plus en plus mal elle vit cette homme assez amocher flotter dans les airs vers elle.

Et se fut la dernière chose qu'elle vit.

-Hé….

Pas encore ?

-Hééééhééééé vous allez vous lever oui ?

Me lever ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux sur un homme en tablier blanc qui la regardait étrangement.

-Ca va ?

-Je suis où là ?

-Dans les cuisines d'un restaurant , vous étes arrivée là je ne sais comment.

Elle regarda autour d'elle….Rien, pas une trace de sang absolument rien…Tout était impecable.

Elle était devenue folle ,c'était certain.

Elle se releva remercier la personne qui l'avait réveillée et se diriga vers sa table où Richard et Joseph l'attendait paisiblement.

-Alors ? Ca va mieux ?.

-Euh oui…Hesita-t-elle a dire

Quelque chose était cependant bizare, ils n'avaient pas l'air de s'inquiéter pour sa longue abscence.

-Vous, vous ne vous inquietez pas ? Finit-elle par demander.

-Bah de quoi ?

-J' ai été longue.

-Moin longue que quand t'es dans ta salle de bain, ça ne fait que dix minutes que tu es partie.s'exclama Richard

Dix minutes ? Mais, c'était impossible, elle y était rester plus que ça ?

-Tu es sure que ça va ?

-Ou…oui oui…ça va.

L'inquiétude avait envahit toute ses pensées, et la, non seulement elle n'ecoutat plus Joseph mais en plus, elle ne prononça pas le moindre mot et toucha a peine a son assiette.

Tout ça avait quelque chose de louche…


	13. Chapitre 12: Sharon Brake

Cet étrange passé Chapitre 12

Réponse aux revieuws :Sharon Brake

Mirage : Coucou à toi ! Je suis ravie que le chapitre 11 t'aie plu

Mille fois pardon d'être restée si longtemps sans écrire mais figure-toi que…J'ai écris entre temps (si, si) une histoire toute fraîche dans ma tête que je me suis hâter de publier sur ce site dans les histoires originales.

Je serais ravie de lire tes écrits ! Le problème c'est que je suis tellement pas doué que je sais pas comment faire pour les trouver, donc si jamais tu passes par-là : Laisse-moi le lien de ta page .

**Chapitre 12 :**

L'homme aux cheveux châtain claire venait de refermer la porte de l'appartement. Il se dirigea alors vers la cuisine, en passant par le salon. C'était un appartement modeste, assez bien décoré de posters en tout genre, le canapé ne datait pas d'hier, il avait dû être récupéré quelque part je ne sais ou.

Il s'arrêta un instant pour observer ce canapé, ou plutôt, la personne qui était assise dessus.

C'était une jeune femme, elle devait avoir 20 ans à peine, les cheveux longs (pour ne pas dire presque court) étaient d'un noir profond, Ses yeux, quant à eux, étaient d'une couleur étrange, un mariage de bleu et de vert.

La jeune femme le regardait d'un regard inquisiteur, pleins de reproches qu'il allait sans doute se prendre dans la figure.

-Tu as encore été voir ce type hein ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton très calme.

Mais il ne répondit pas, il continua sa route vers la cuisine.

-Walter ! Cria-t-elle alors.

Alors qu'il déposait son manteau sur une des chaises elle déboula dans la cuisine.

-On s'étaient jurés à notre départ de ne plus fréquenter cette secte ! Walter ! L'aurais-tu oublié ? Tu me l'avais promis !

Mais il ne répondit toujours pas, il se contenta juste de se servire un café.

-Ou alors…Mais oui… Ne me dit pas que tu trafiques des produits illicites avec ce type quand même ? Reprit-elle.

-Non. Avait-il alors enfin répondus.

-Alors tu es encore avec eux ! Je le savais !

-Ester…

Il s'était alors rapproché d'elle doucement et l'avait prise dans ses bras.

-Ne t'en fait pas… Grâce à lui, je vais retrouver ma mère…

L'heure était venue pour Ester de réintégrer ses murs, et croyez-le sur parole, elle n'en était pas ravie du tout.

Elle avait l'étrange sensation que le 207 était devenus son « chez elle » et qu'elle ne tenait pas a partir ce là.

Et pourtant, c'était le jour-j, l'homme qui c'était occupé des réparations était venu dans la matinée pour expliquer à Ester que tout était prêt.

Elle avait transporté peu de choses dans le 207, c'est pour ça que le nombre de caisses a transporter était minime.

Il régnait un silence de plomb dans le 207 lorsqu'ils commencèrent tous deux à transporter les caisses.

Alors pour essayer de se détendre, Ester imagina diverses scènes dans lesquels elle supplia son cher colocataire de la garder pour divers prétextes (peur du noir, par exemple, mais si, biensure, elle ne le craignait pas)

Elle espérait aussi par « malheur » se casser une jambe, bien que le sol soit entièrement plat et qu'il n'y avait aucuns escaliers a proximité, elle espérait quand même. Ca aurait permis à ce cher Richard de s'occuper d'elle un peu plus longtemps.

Ensuite ses idées partirent dans un autre sens, dans celui –aussi fictif soit-il- où Richard, lui demandait de rester

Quelle idée Stupide !

Cependant Richard tirait une bien drôle de tête.

« Etes-vous sur que tout va bien ? »

Lui faisait-il la tête ? Car souvenez-vous ! La veille Ester était sortie des toilettes d'un restaurant et était partie en panique.

Elle ne lui avait pas dit ce qui c'était réellement passer, malgré le fait que Richard avait insister des heures et des heures durant.

« Biensure que non ! Je suis juste…euh… »

Ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux sans rien dire.

« Je ne suis rien du tout d'ailleurs ! Tout va bien ! « Avait-il reprit le rouge aux joues.

« Bien, bien »

Elle ne su que redire, elle lui en devait une, il avait accepter de l'héberger, elle alors qu'elle ne lui avait entraîné que des ennemis.

Il ne fallut que deux heures pour tout remettre dans le 201.

« Eh bien, voilà qui est fait. » soupira Richard

Ester hocha la tête

« Oui…

-Je vais peu être vous laisser t'installer… »

Alors qu'il partait doucement Ester eu un déclique

« Euh..a.h…Non ! Attends ! »

Il se retourna.

Elle couru vers lui.

« Penses-tu vraiment que je puisse te laisser partir ainsi, après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi ?

-Eh bien pour tout te dire, je l'ai pensé oui »

Qu'est-ce qui la retenais de lui en foutre une pour cette réponse.

« Je présume que je peux…rester ? »

Ester hocha la tête vivement

« Oui, oui entre ! »

Elle se félicita en refermant la porte, de toute les prétextes qui avaient pu germer dans sa tête, c'était de loin le meilleure.

« Retrouver ta mère ? Walter…Alors ta mère est en vie ? »

La jeune femme le regardait d'un air étonné.

Walter resta silencieux.

« Mais Walter, tu aurais pu me le dire ! C'est super tout ça ! Mais…Ca m'intrigue quand même que ça soit ce Archbolt qui te l'ais dit, c'est l'un des leurs, tu le sais non ?

-Biensure…Mais, Ester, il va me retrouver ma mère.

-Je sais…Il n'empêche, je n'aie aucune confiance dans les gens de l'Ordre, ils nous on prit notre enfance. »

Walter ne répondit pas.

La jeune femme prit alors son visage dans ses mains.

« Walter, soit prudent, s'il te plait, ils savent que tu étais très attaché à ta mère, ils peuvent utiliser ce prétexte pour t'attraper dans leurs filets.

-Laisse-moi faire veux-tu, c'est ma vie ! » S'emporta alors Walter

« Je sais, justement, c'est bien ça qui m'inquiète …»

« Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ester et Richard étaient assis face à face sur la petite table du 201 quand il avait demander une nouvelle fois cette question à son hôte.

Le simple fait de se rappeler de ce qui était arrivé la veille au soir, avait éveillé en Ester de sacrés frissons.

« A quoi bon ? Me croirais-tu ?

-Tu es bête ! Biensûre que je te croirai ! »

Ester était touchée par ses mots, bien qu'ils soient durs.

« C'est tellement dingue !

-Ca m'est égale, je m'inquiète pour toi, tout ça te préoccupe, non ? »

Il avait clairement raison, allait-elle lui raconter cette histoire farfelue.

Elle n'avait plus trop le choix, son stock d'excuse était épuisé.

Elle se lança alors dans les explications, l'air malsain, son départ aux toilettes, la panne de courant, le restaurant version gore, ce petit garçon qu'elle a poursuivit, et cette chose sortie du mur, et surtout, son réveille, dans les cuisines.

« Je présume que tu ne me crois pas ?

-J'aurais eu du mal en effet, mais bizarrement, je ne suis plus étonné de rien avec toi, j'en suis presque au point de croire que tu serais la seule personne sur terre a croiser un éléphant rose en pleine rue. »

Elle ne su pas trop comment le prendre.

« Le plus étrange est que…tu dis qu'il parlait d'un homme au long manteau ?

-Oui.

-N'est-ce pas la représentation de Walter dans tes rêves ?

-C'est bien pour ça que j'ai essayé de le rattraper !

-Hum, hum…En tout cas, j'ai bien une idée a te suggérer…

-Ah oui ?

-N'en parle pas à Schreiber.

-Sans blague ? »

Ester en avait l'intime conviction maintenant, Richard la croyait, même si cette histoire lui aurait donner droit a un aller simple à l'hôpital psychiatrique le plus proche, lui l'avait tout simplement cru…

« Mais dis-moi, refais-tu encore des rêves étranges ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« En tout cas pas pour l'instant »

Elle avait la mine défaite. Pourquoi elle ? Qu'essayait ont de lui faire comprendre ?

« J'en ai plus qu'assez de tout ça. »

Elle tremblota légèrement

Richard la regarda d'un air triste avant de déplacer sa chaise a coté de la sienne, avant de lui poser un bras autour de l'épaule

« Ester… Je ne sais trop quoi dire.. »

Elle le regarda un instant avec un sourire forcé.

« Vous êtes là, c'est déjà beaucoup »

A ce moment précis, une pensé –sans doute commune- leurs traversa l'esprit, et si par hasard on se rapprochaient un p'tit peu, et qui sait peu être…

En tout cas, c'est ce qu'avait penser Richard, après avoir répondu au petit sourire de son ex-colocataire.

Comme il avait espérer que rien ne puisse les déranger.

Cet espoir fut vint.

Alors que leurs lèvres n'étaient séparer que d'un demi-centimètre, on vint frapper à la porte du 201.

Richard poussa un long soupire

« Manquerai plus que ça soit ce crétin de Schreiber tien ! »

A croire que le ciel l'ai entendus.

Devant lui, dans l'encadrure de la porte se tenait cet homme qu'il ne voulait absolument pas voir, et ainsi lui pris une étrange envie de lui arracher la tête avec ses dents.

Au lieu de cela il fut on ne peu plus sympathique (ou surtout très hypocrite)

« Bonjours Richard ! Je ne vous dérangeais pas j'espère ? .

-Nooon, biensure !

-J'aurais aimé voir Ester, j'ai quelqu'un a lui présenter. »

Ester, ayant entendus son nom arriva alors saluant joseph

« Et qui donc allez vous me présenter ? »

Schreiber s'écarta, et derrière lui se cachait une veille dame.

« Voici Sharon Brake ! Elle est venue me voire suite à mon article, elle a besoin de votre aide.

-De mon aide, dites-vous ? »

Elle s'avança alors vers Ester et lui prit les mains

« Ma famille est dans l'Ordre » lança-t-elle

Ester lança quant à elle un regard sombre et meurtrier sur Schreiber, a croire que les envie de meurtre était contagieuse a South Ashfield Heigh.

« Mais, pourquoi me la présenter ? Je n'ai plus aucun contact avec ses dingues !

« Elle souhaite retrouver sa famille, j'aurais penser que vous pourriez l'aider »

Ester regarda Schreiber, puis la veille dame, puis à nouveau Schreiber.

« Mais que puis-je faire à la fin, la famille Blake ne me dit rien, et puis si ils sont dans la secte, je ne peu…

-…Ils sont à l'orphelinat… »

Il y eu un profond silence.

« Elle voudrait en savoir plus, elle voudrait aller voir l'orphelinat.

-Ca sera sans moi, si y faut je lui donne l'adresse, l'itinéraire, mais ça sera sans moi.

-S'il vous plait ? Supplia Schreiber.

-Non ! »

Sharon avança alors vers Ester

« Mademoiselle, je me doute, selon l'article de monsieur Schreiber, que les traumatismes que vous avez subit là-bas sont horribles, mais, je vous en prie, dites-vous que si vous m'aidez à retrouver mes petits enfants, vous les sauverais de ce terrible sort »

Ester ne répondit pas, elle avait raison la grand-mère, elle aurait pu…

« Vous avez gagné ! C'est d'accord ! »Pesta-t-elle « Demain aux aurores, et soyez à l'heure, ça sera vite fait comme ça.

-Merci ! Merci mademoiselle Stein ! »

Schreiber lança un clin d'œil à Ester, cette dernière répondit par un regard assassin.

Alors qu'ils partirent, Ester ferma la porte et s'appuya dessus.

« J'uis pas dans la merde moi… » soupira-t-elle.

Elle et Richard se regardèrent un instant, et tous deux maudirent Schreiber d'avoir fait irruption dans la pièce.

« Je vais te laisser, tu as une dure journée qui t'attends demain.

-Je…oui…d'accord. »

Il s'avança vers elle et lui posa un baiser sur le front

« Bonne nuit .

-A toi aussi »

Elle le regardait partir

Et jamais elle n'avait maudit Schreiber à ce point.

Le lendemain matin, Ester c'était doucement réveillée dans un lit et c'était traînée à la salle de bain, avant d'ouvrir les rideaux.

Elle resta un instant devant ceux-ci, ouvert à observer un espérer qu'un certain monsieur Braintree croisse l'encadrure de la fenêtre.

Ce qui arriva, il se retourna et lui fit un grand signe de main.

Elle ne pu qu'y répondre tout en poussant un long soupire.

On vint alors frapper à sa porte, elle se doutait de qui il s'agissait, et le soupir qu'elle poussa cette fois, ressemblait davantage a un soupir de ras-le-bol.

Elle ouvrit la porte, et face à elle se trouvait sharon.

« Bonjours Ester.

-Bonjours. »

La dame ne se gêna pas pour entrer

« Votre mari n'est pas là ? »

Ester eu un sursaut lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle parlait de Richard.

« Euh….non…non…ce n'est pas votre mari

-Aaaah, pardon, vous n'êtes pas marié, c'est compréhensif, à notre époque..

-Non, non vous vous trompez, il n'y a strictement rien »

Elle marqua une courte pause.

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, il me semblait bien vieux »

L'envie de pratiquer le lancé de veille dame par la fenêtre titilla soudainement Ester.

« Bon on y va »

Eh salut Ester ! »

La jeune femme c'était relevé

« Eric ? Comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien, et toi ? Visiblement oui ! Et Walter ? Je le vois plus en cour »

Ester leva la tête vers l'immeuble.

« Alors c'est vrai ce qu'ont dit ? Il ne sort plus ? »

Ester hocha la tête

« Non, du tout, il est plongé dans d'étranges livres, et je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que c'est, il ne me les laisse pas regarder.

-Ca ne t'inquiète pas ?

-Si. D'ailleur, je compte mettre un terme à cette inquiétude.

-Ah oui ? Et comment ?

-Je vais partir »

Arrivé à la porte de l'orphelinat, Sharon avait frappé à la porte.

Cet appel demeura sans réponse.

« C'est bizarre, ce rat de Desalvo ouvre aux quarts de tour logiquement. »

Sharon essaya à nouveau

Toujours rien.

« Ecoutez, je pense qu'ils doivent encore être dans leurs rituels débiles, nous reviendrons un autre jour. »

Sharon resta cependant là un instant.

« Madame Brake ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire

-Vous…vous avez raison… »

Toutes deux reprirent la direction de la voiture quand Sharon stoppa net.

« Est-ce vrais que la tombe de Walter Sullivan est par ici ?

-Oué, dans le bois.

-Et si on y allait ? On ne serait pas venue pour rien »

Ester se senti soudain mal à l'aise, elle ressentit la même chose que la première fois ou l'idée d'y aller lui avait traversé l'esprit.

Elle était certaine

Alors qu'elle mourrait d'envie d'y aller, quelque chose la poussait a y renoncer.

« C'est de mauvais goût, rentrons… » fit-elle

La veille dame hocha de la tête, n'osant plus rien dire lorsqu'elle vit la pâleur du visage d'ester.


	14. chapitre 13:Des Cauchemars qui méne loin

Une voix au loin raisonnait dans sa tête.

Elle était douce, mais son volume augmentait.

Si bien qu'elle provoqua son réveil.

**Chapitre 13 : Des cauchemars qui mènent bien loin.**

Mon dieu que cet endroit lui semblait familier.

Elle s'était relevée en sursaut et avait senti les feuilles d'arbres humides sous ses mains.

Elle était une fois de plus dans cette forêt, la forêt.

« Eh ben, ça faisait longtemps » soupira-t-elle en se relevant.

Ester était habituée à ne plus faire ce cauchemar depuis quelque temps, mais a son grand malheur, celui-ci était revenu en force. Elle sentait l'odeur malsaine de l'humidité, des feuilles mortes, et de beaucoup d'autres choses dont elle ne pouvait pas donner de nom.

Cependant, elle avait remarquée un détail, qu'elle trouvait suffisamment important pour ce convaincre qu'elle ne faisait pas a chaque fois le même rêve.

A chaque fois qu'elle le faisait, c'est à dire déjà une bonne vingtaine de fois, la luminosité des lieux avait changé progressivement.

Cette fois-ci il faisait totalement sombre.

Elle arrivait à peine a voir devant elle, tellement les ténèbres c'étaient emparées des lieux.

« Ester… »

Elle sursauta.

La voix lui parut si loin et à la fois si proche. Il fallait qu'elle avance.

Sans savoir trop où elle mettait les pieds, elle avança doucement et prudemment, entendant de temps à autres des bruits étranges, des craquements de branche, une brise soufflée dans les arbres.

Et cette voix qui ne cessait de l'appeler encore et encore.

Alors qu'elle progressait doucement, elle se trébucha dans une branche, mais se releva aussi tôt.

Elle était tellement angoissée que lorsqu'elle frôlait quelques choses, elle se demandait si c'était réel ou juste son cerveau qui reproduisait ses peurs.

Puis finalement, malgré l'obscurité, elle arriva devant cette porte qu'elle connaissait si bien.

« Entre …

-J'vais finir par le savoir à force » s'était-elle alors dit.

Elle s'exécuta, ouvrant la porte en poussant fortement dessus et arriva dans le fameux cimetière.

S'avançant alors vers la tombe qui a chaque fois attirait son attention Ester savait quels gestes elle devait répéter pour sortir de là.

Elle s'agenouilla et regarda le nom de l'homme a qui appartenait ses Sépultures.

Walter Sullivan…Déjà trois ans qu'il s'est suicidé.

Elle regardait cette tombe apparemment pillée et tenta d'y lire les écriteaux, en vain.

Elle ouvrit alors le couvercle….

-IMPOSSIBLE !

Hurla-t-elle en se redressant sur son lit.

Elle se leva et se précipita à la salle de bain, faisant couler l'eau dans le lavabo.

Alors qu'elle s'aspergea plusieurs fois d'eau, elle stoppa net et constata l'horreur.

Ses mains étaient devenues rouge…rouge sang…tout comme le liquide qui coulait dans le lavabo.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, sa salle de bain se rouillait et au fur et a mesure, adoptât une apparence directe sortie d'un film d'horreur.

Elle vit des filets de sang glisser sur les murs qui se délabraient peu à peu.

Elle recula doucement quand elle percuta quelque chose…. Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Se retournant, elle le vit, lui, ses cheveux blond, son long manteau, cet étrange sourire.

« Bouh »

Ester, paniquée, sortit en trombe de la salle de bain, poussant violemment l'homme contre le mur.

Et elle vit son appartement comme elle espérait jamais le voir…dans le même état que la salle de bain.

Le canapé était entièrement emplit de sang, le sol n'étant plus que du grillage métallique, de la rouille et du sang partout.

Elle voulait fuir, et c'est ce qu'elle fit, prenant la direction du 207.

Courrant aussi vite que possible, ne faisant plus attention au décor qui autour d'elle se délabrait de plus en plus, Ester arriva et poussa la porte du 2007.

« Richard ! …Je t'en prie…rep… »

Elle ne pu achever sa phrase, elle fut attirée par l'énorme traînée de sang qui se dirigeait vers le salon.

Elle la suivi, craignant voir le pire…

Et ce qu'elle vit dépassa encore plus la notion du « pire » qu'elle avait imaginée.

Richard était assis en face d'elle, les yeux révulsés, bave en sang s'écoulant de son visage.

Il était attaché à une chaise et cette chaise était apparemment relier à une batterie.

Elle mit ses deux mains sur son crâne, jurant que ce n'était pas possible, elle était horrifiée, et elle s'écroula au sol en hurlant.

Deux petits pieds s'approchèrent alors d'elle. Et Ester leva les yeux, pour voir ce petit garçon si familier…

« Et maintenant ? Tu vas faire quoi ? »

Elle entendit de terribles sifflements qui lui brisèrent les tympans. Un mal de tête horrible lui fit perdre connaissance.

Quand elle se releva sur son lit en sueur, Ester n'eu qu'un réflexe, tout répéter, du début à la fin. Ainsi, elle s'aspergea plusieurs fois le visage, attendant que cette eau si pure se transforme en sang.

En vain.

En état de choc, tremblante, effrayée, horrifiée, elle mit son manteau sans même remettre autre chose que sa chemise de nuit et partit dans le couloire, se dirigeant vers le 207.

Elle frappa violemment à la porte, encore, encore, encore…Paniquant à chaque fois qu'elle ne recevait pas de réponse.

Puis elle entendit le bruit salvateur d'une serrure qui s'ouvrait.

Elle vit apparaître Richard, pas très réveillé, mais surtout étonné de la voir débarquer à cette heure.

« Ester ? …Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Elle ne put prononcer aucun mot…ses lèvres se mirent à trembler…et elle s'effondra en pleure dans les bras de Richard.

C'était fini…

« Bon sang Ester qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Se rendant compte qu'il serait impossible de la calmer de suite, il la serra doucement dans ses bras et la fit entrer dans l'appartement.

L'installant dans son canapé, s'accroupissant à coté d'elle, il prit son visage entre ses mains.

« Du calme….du calme….je sais pas ce qui c'est passé, mais en tout cas, c'est fini maintenant »

Les bras d'Ester enserrèrent son cou comme simple réponse.

« C'était terrible…c'était …

-Ah ça oui je veux bien croire, t'es à deux doigts de me faire mourir d'asphyxie. »

Elle desserra doucement son étreinte.

« Je….désolée…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Des rêves…mais c'était si réel. J'ai encore rêvé de la foret, de la tombe, mais ça ne c'est pas arrêté la…non, ça a continué…je me suis réveillée dans mon appartement, j'ai été dans ma salle de bain et je me suis aspergée d'eau…soudain tout c'est dégradé autour de moi.

-Comme dans le restaurant ?

-Oui…et c'est pas tout, il était derrière moi, il m'a regardée avec ce sourire sadique, alors je me suis précipitée ici, apeurée, je voulais de l'aide…La porte était ouverte…je. Je suis entrée.. Y avait une grande trace de sang, que j'ai suivie…et là…là…je t'ai vu mort sur une chaise électrique…et puis ce gosse, m'a demander quelque chose…et je me suis réveillée. »

Richard ne pouvait que constater les tremblements de son amie. Elle luttait, mais rien ne faisait, elle était toujours prise de spasmes…sous le choc.

« Ester…tu vois bien que tout ça n'était qu'un sale cauchemar…je suis vivant et devant toi. Alors y va falloir se calmer.

Il s'installa à coté d'elle.

« J'ai l'impression que…que ces cauchemars…reviennent de plus en plus fréquemment. »

Il s'ensuivit un long silence durant lequel ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux.

« Je…je crois que j'ai vraiment…peur. »

Il reprit doucement le visage d'Ester entre ses mains et l'avança vers le sien, très proche du sien

« Je suis là moi… Ca va aller »

Très doucement, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il posa ses lèvres sur celle d'Ester (1)

C'est dingue comme quelques cauchemars peuvent déclencher des choses…

Si le début de la nuit avait commencé terriblement mal, il fallait l'avouer, elle s'était terminé plutôt bien(2)

Et même plus tôt que prévus…

Ester ouvrit doucement un œil, ne croyant pas aux bruits qu'elle entendait raisonner.

Et pourtant ils étaient bien réels.

Ont frappaient à la porte.

Elle regarda à coté d'elle et vit Richard toujours dans les bras de morphée.

« J'hallucine…j'ai du frappé fort hier soir pour le réveiller ma parole » se disait-elle tout bas.

Elle se mit à le secouer doucement.

« Hé…on frappe à la porte… »

Après quelques grognements il se décida à répondre.

« T'as qu'a aller ouvrir…

-J'uis pas chez moi je te signale… »

Il se retourna et la regarda d'un air comateux.

« Celui qui ose frapper à la porte a une heure pareille, je te garantis qui va subir le même sors qu'un certain voisin (3.) »

Ester sourit doucement et posa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Richard.

Grommelant encore, il finit par se lever, s'habiller et ouvrit la porte. Et se trouva devant quelqu'un qu'il n'était même plus étonné de voir.

« Bon…bonjours Richard ! Je vous réveille peu être ? » S'exclama Joseph Schreiber.

« Non…à peine…qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Ben en faite, j'ai été frapper chez Ester mais personne n'a répondu, alors je me demandais si vous l'aviez vu aujour… »

Il vit alors Ester débarquer dans l'encadrure dans la porte à peu prés de le même état que Richard.

« Oh…je. Je vous dérange peu être ? »

Richard et Ester se regardèrent d'un air dépité, mourrant d'envie de lui hurler de dégager.

« Nooon » répondirent-ils en chœur.

« Ah bon…Bien, en faite, je te cherchais Ester.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-J'ai frappé plusieurs fois à la porte de chez vous, et vous n'avez pas répondu, j'ai présumé que vous étiez ici.

-Et mon voisin alcoolique ne vous a pas foutu une raclée avec une bouteille de whisky ? Etonnant…

-J'essaye de joindre Sharon Brake depuis quelques temps, en vains…avez vous eu des nouvelles récentes ?

-Non…eh puis qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'elle vienne encore me dire ? J'ai réglé son problème, et maintenant, si vous avez plus de nouvelles, je m'en fiche…

-C'est que, il lui serait p'tet arrivé quelque chose, je sais pas moi et si Desalvo…

-…Desalvo est une pourriture, certes, mais ne sors que rarement de son lieu de torture…elle est juste pas joignable, et cesser d'être parano… et bonne journée. »

Elle referma la porte au nez de Schreiber.

« Eh ben…si après ça je les dérangeais pas … » Soupira-t-il en reprenant la route de son appartement.

L'hiver battait son plein et bientôt le mois de décembre faisait place au mois de janvier.

Alors qu'Ester rentrait chez elle après une longue et dure journée de boulot, elle ouvrit sa boite aux lettres et vit tomber quelques enveloppe.

_« Bonne année 1997 mademoiselle Stein ! »_ Signé Joseph Screiber

Elle sourit, c'était gentil de sa part de lui avoir posé une carte. Soudain une lettre tomba de la carte.

« Je n'aie toujours aucunes nouvelles de madame Brake, elle m'avait dit qu'elle reprendrait contact avec moi, je sais que vous vous en fichez complètement, mais sa m'intrigue quand même, depuis quand l'homme qui se croit pour Sullivan n'a pas tué ? Et puis, la police ne l'a toujours pas arrêté n'est-ce pas ? Vous le savez mieux que moi…Enfin je m'inquiète peu être pour rien. »

Elle vit alors une petite note en dessous de la feuille.

_« Eh, au faite…ça va avec Richard ?_ » Il y avait également un smiley qui tirait la langue.

Elle ne put que sourire, oui biensure ça allait très bien. Mais le fait que Schreiber lui demandait ainsi lui donnait envie de lui envoyer un colis piéger pour le faire taire.

Une des locataires arriva alors dans le couloire.

« Hé…Ester ! Bonjours ! »

Elle salua la jeune femme a son tour.

« Bonjours Rachel, journée bien passé ? »

Elle prit la clef de son vestiaire.

« On va voir ça ! »

Et elle ouvrit la boite on tomba encore un petit mot

« Il continue… »

Rachel ne put que soupirer.

« Oui, encore et encore…tous les jours. C'est agaçant. J'ai entendu que tu étais dans la police, tu ne sais rien faire ?

-Euh…tu sais moi, je suis dans la police scientifique…je peu pas faire grand chose.

-Ah…euh…oui…d'accord. »

Il y eu un long silence.

« Au faite. Ca va avec Richard ? Joseph m'a dit… »

Là il y eu comme un blanc.

« Bon, niveau discrétion c'est raté. Se dit-elle.

-Oui, oui ça va très bien ! » S'exclama Ester avec un grand sourire.

Rachel lui répondit d'un large sourire.

« Je suis en retard pour mon rendez-vous, bonne journée Ester »

Elle la salua et quitta le hall.

Ester se hâta à la chambre 302.Elle frappa avec violence sur la porte de l'appartement, cette dernière finissant par s'ouvrir.

« AAH ! Ester vous venez eu ma carte ?

-Vous êtes mort ! »

Elle entra en trombe dans l'appartement, les poings serrés.

« Quoi ? Ma carte ne vous a pas plus ?

-Là n'est pas la question, j'aimerais s'il vous plait que vous ne racontiez pas MA vie a tout l'immeuble ! »

Il resta un instant silencieux.

« Aaaah…vous parlez de ça ?

-Parfaitement !

-J'ai trouvé que c'était une bonne chose…et puis, il ne faut pas vous voiler la face, ça se serait vu rapidement, vous n'êtes pas discret… »

Le teint d'Ester vira au rouge.

« Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez par-là ? ME DITES PAS QUE….

-Aah ça non ! Mais bon, je vous dit juste que ça se saure vite.

-Biensure, maintenant que vous avez publiez ça dans la revue de l'immeuble, c'est claire, ça va se savoir ! «

Soudain ils furent interrompus par la sonnerie du téléphone.

« Permettez.. ? »

Ester le regarda partir décrocher le téléphone.

« Joseph Schreiber? ….Ma..Madame Brake… ? Quoi? Que...Que ce passe t'il? »

Ester vit le visage de schreiber pâlir.

« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ! »

Schreiber la regarda.

« Vous allez peu être pas me croire…

-Mais dite moi ce qu'il y a ? »

Il mit le haut-parleur du téléphone, des bruits étranges en émanaient, des grognements et des interférences.

« Aidez-moi… »Avaient-ils réussit à distinguer dans le grabuge de grognement.

« Cette voix….

-On dirait celle de madame Brake n'est-ce pas ?

-Ra..racrocher le téléphone…c'est peu être des interférences… »

Joseph s'exécuta.

« Et maintenant ?

-On attend un peu et on décroche à nouveau… »

Ils n'eurent pas besoin d'attendre, car le téléphone sonna à nouveau.

Schreiber décrocha.

« La même chose….

-Alors débranchez votre téléphone et rebrancher le »

Joseph hocha la tête et s'abaissa pour aller débrancher le téléphone.

Pendant ce temps, Ester réfléchit, ce n'était pas des interférences, elle le savait, ou alors, il y avait un sacré dérangement sur la ligne…Serais-ce en rapport avec tous ses cauchemars ?

« Es…ester »

Elle se retourna

« On a un problème…

-Ben expliquez-moi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je…je débranche mon téléphone quand je travail…Le…le téléphone était déjà…déjà débranché…

A suivre…

Comment ça il en profite ? Même pas vrai ! XDXD.

Eh non…au risque de vous décevoir vous n'aurez rien de plus de cette scène !

Mike.


	15. Chapitre 14: Je ne t'abandonne pas

**Chapitre 14 : Je ne t'abandonne pas**

Le téléphone continuait de sonner alors qu'Ester et Joseph s'observaient d'un air inquiet.

« Vous en pensez quoi ? ça va finir par s'arrêter ?

-Décroche, on verra bien. »

Il décrocha a nouveau, et après avoir encore entendu les appels à l'aide, un violent sifflement raisonna dans le combiner.

Il raccrocha.

Et le silence ce fut.

« J'crois que c'est bon » soupira Joseph.

Ester se posa sur un canapé, alors que Joseph prit son manteau et partit en direction de la porte.

« Euh….vous allez où ?

-Ca s'vois pas ? j'vais voir ce qui c'est passé.

-Joseph, votre téléphone était débranché, il n'y avait personne de l'autre coté !

-Alors, toi qui es si maligne, explique-moi ce que c'était ! »

Elle tourna la tête en direction de la fenêtre et regarda le ciel gris.

« Un signe… »

Il faisait sombre et humide cette nuit là, et la brise fraîche soufflait sur ses joues pâle.

Elle marchait tranquillement mains dans les poches sur le trottoir désert d'une rue de Pleasant River.

Alors qu'elle prit la sortie à droite pour arriver prés d'un immeuble, un homme la surpris.

-Bonsoir Ester…

Elle sursauta, puis observa l'homme qui, avec une voix glaciale l'avait saluée.

« Vous ?…

-J'ai quelque chose a te proposer Ester.

-Ca suffit, vous avez eu Walter, mais vous ne m'aurez pas moi, laissez-moi rentrer chez moi ou j'appel la police. »

Il posa une main sur l'épaule d'Ester.

« Lâchez-moi espèce de malade !

-Tu vas donner ça à Walter…d'accord ? »

Il brandit un livre recouvert d'une couverture rouge.

Ester le prit, l'observant, avant de le jeter au sol.

« Vous pouvez toujours courir, d'abord car, de un : Jamais je ne collaborerai avec des gens comme vous et de deux, car je ne parle plus à Walter, et je vais d'ailleurs déménager dans une semaine. »

Elle regarda l'homme avec un regard meurtrier.

« Walter à changé, et ce, à cause de vous…tout ça…c'est votre faute. »

Il hocha la tête.

« C'est avant tout Walter qu'il l'a voulut…

-Voulut quoi ? Vous l'avez influencé ! Vous saviez qu'il était sensible vis à vis du faite qu'il n'a jamais connus ses parents, et vous, vous en profitez pour l'engager de cette secte pourrite ! Alors maintenant, gardez votre maudit livre et foutez-moi la paix !

Elle entra et referma la porte au nez de l'homme.

« Un signe ! Aah non ester ne me dite pas que tu commences à croire en ses choses là…

-Cette nuit, j'ai fait un rêve… »

Il y eu un étrange silence, un silence pesant qui régnait entre le journaliste et elle.

« J'ai rêvé…que j'étais dans la forêt prés de Wish Houses, je me relevais, et j'entendais cette voix m'appeler…me dire d'avancer, et puis, j'arrivais à cette porte, on me demandait de la pousser, ce que je fis. Et là, j'arrivais au cimetière…la tombe de Sullivan était saccagée. J'allais donc voir, curieuse, et là, quelque chose était écrit sur le cercueil, mais impossible pour moi de le lire. Je me suis ensuite rendue compte, que le cercueil lui même avait été ouvert…Donc je l'ouvre à nouveau pour voir ce qui a…et là…

…j'ai un terrible choc, une frayeur, et je me réveille.

-As-tu vus ce qu'il y avait dedans ?

-Non, mais en tout cas ça m'a fait un choc…

-Tu es vraiment sure de pas avoir vus quoique ce soit ?

-Sure

-Certaine ?

-Mais oui à la fin ! Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? »

Joseph reposa son manteau et s'installa dans le divan à coter d'Ester.

« Depuis quand ?…

-La mort de Walter. » Répondit Ester étonnée… « Mais…Mais comment savez-vous que.. je le fais a répétitions ?

-Parce que…moi aussi… »

La porte de referma derrière elle et elle soupira. Elle c'était enfin débarrassée de ce barge fanatique.

Elle sursauta alors en se retournant, voyant une bougie éclairer le visage de Walter Sullivan, elle eu un flash étrange, comme si la lumière reflétait la folie de son âme maintenant détruite.

De tout l'entourage de Walter, c'était elle la seule, l'unique à le voir sous une telle facette.

Mais jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'aurait cru que Walter aurait tué.

« Pourquoi tu as jeté ce livre ?

-Inutile de me poser la question, tu sais la réponse, je te l'aie déjà dite.

-Tu ne comprends pas ? Il veut m'aider…Nous aider.

-Ah ! Et comment ? En nous inculquant des formules magiques pour nous aveugler, comme à l'orphelinat ? »

Walter ne répondit pas.

« Pff. J'ai assez parlé avec toi, je vais faire mes cartons.

-Alors toi aussi tu vas m'abandonner hein ? Toi aussi tu me fuis ? Tu es comme ma mère ! » Il cria pour la dernière phrase.

Ester stoppa net dans l'encadrure de la porte, et resta ainsi un cour instant avant de se retourner.

« Jusqu'à il y a une semaine, je pense, j'étais beaucoup plus que ta mère ! Tout ce qui arrive aujourd'hui est ta faute , et exclusivement ta faute ! Au lieu de faire la sourde oreille, tu es tombé dans les bras de ces types de l'Ordre, et depuis tu as changé Walter, oh oui, tu as bien changé, et en mal biensure ! Si maintenant tu me mets tous les malheurs qui t'arrivent sur moi, c'est que en plus, tu es devenus de mauvaise fois ! »

Il y eu un grand silence

-Walter, se n'est pas moi qui t'aies abandonné, c'est toi qui l'a fait, en acceptant l'aide de ces gens…En acceptant de renouer avec l'Ordre.

Il baissa les yeux, le visage, et regarde le sol, Ester put voir qu'il était contrarié, elle le connaissait, même quand il était petit c'était comme ça qu'il montrait son mécontentement.

Mais là, c'était différent, c'était comme si, malgré le fait qu'il était vexé, il se rendit compte que les paroles d'Ester étaient exactes et l'avaient touchés en plein cœur.

Ses lèvres tremblantes, il se leva, prit son manteau et partit.

Il venait de choisir son camp…

« Mais enfin Ester ! Ne me dis pas que tu vas croire à tous ça ?

-Ah bon ? Parce que toi tu trouves que deux personnes faisant le même rêve c'est normale ? Ooh mais non, c'est une coïncidence !

-Je ne dit pas qu'il n'y a rien d'étrange à tout ça, je dis juste que le signe que tu crois voir est erroné, Sullivan est mort »

Elle commençait très sérieusement a en douter, même si cette idée dépassait toute logique, étant donné qu'elle l'avait vu mort.

« Il arrive que deux personnes fassent le même rêve en même temps, a cause de la pleine lune ou d'une combinaison donnée des planètes…

-Vous croyez à ce que vous dites… ?

-A vrai dire : Non. »

Une sonnerie de téléphone se fit alors entendre.

« Quoi ? Encore ! » S'exclama alors le journaliste.

« Non…cette fois, c'est mon portable . »

Ester prit le téléphone sous le regard angoissé de Schreiber qui maintenant s'attendait a peu prés à tout.

« Allô….Quoi ? Très bien…j'arrive sur le champs. »

Elle raccrocha.

« Joseph, met ton manteau.

-Hein ?

« J' t'emmène faire une visite guidée de la forêt

-Tu crois que…

-…Que tu le veuilles ou non de toute manière, tu es déjà concerné. «

Il se leva mit son manteau et tout deux partirent direction la forêt de Silent Hill.

« J'ai peur de ce qu'ont va trouver là bas…soupira Joseph.

-Oh, tu ne t'en doute pas ?

-Si, sans doute un cadavre…tu es légiste. Mais pourquoi m'amené avec toi ? C'est un meurtre banale…

-On ne sais jamais…Il t'arrive de porter malheur. »

Ils arrivèrent finalement tout deux au lieu indiqué, un lac.

Alors qu'Ester n'eu aucun mal a rentrer, on bloqua le passage à Schreiber.

« Laissez-le, il est avec moi. »

Il finit par passer, ils avancèrent parmi les voitures de police et les enquêteurs.

Quand le chef arriva à leurs rencontre.

« Ester, j'ai tout laisser tel quel jusqu'à ton arrivée, tu as fais vite. »

Son attention fut attirée sur Schreiber.

« Monsieur, voici Joseph Schreiber, il va m'accompagner.

-Ah…euh…eh bien, si c'est c'que tu veux…

-Alors…c'est quoi cette fois ?

-Une dame d'un certain age retrouvée dans le lac, visiblement noyée.

-Faut pas être légiste pour déduire ça je crois…

-Hé ! Attendez ! S'exclama alors joseph, vous avez dit une dame d'un certain âge ? »

Ester compris ou il voulait en venir

« C'est exacte, on a du la pousser ou que sais-je…c'est que ça aurais pu lui servire de savoir nager ! »

Il arrivèrent sur la rive du lac ou flottait le corps de la femme.

« Ester….je crois que… » soupira Joseph sous le choc.

« Oui, c'est elle….Repêchez-la les gars…j'ai du boulot ! »

Les policiers se atterrent de repêcher le corps de la victime, une fois celle-ci hors de l'eau et sur un brancard, Ester la regarda.

«Tu fais quoi là ? » Lui demanda Schreiber.

« Je vérifie un truc »

Elle regarda le corps de la veille dame, de fond en comble, demanda même qu'on la retourne. Et malheureusement elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait.

« Je le savais…Je le savais… »

Schreiber curieux de savoir pourquoi Ester avait pâlit s'avança vers le corps.

C'est là qu'il les vit.

Les inscriptions « 13121 »

Il recula d'un coup sec.

Il croyait maintenant en la théorie des signes que Ester lui avait exposée.

Un peu plus tard… Morgue

« Il s'agit de Sharon Brake, elle est morte il y a un jour plus ou moins, noyée dans le lac de Silent hill.

-Et encore une fois des chiffres ! Moi qui pensait qu'il avait arrêté !

-Sauf votre respect monsieur, des gens comme lui n'arrête jamais… »

Elle avait sans doute raison.

Alors que l'autopsie était terminée, Joseph et Ester reprirent la route pour retourné à South Ashfield dans le plus grand des silences.

Une fois arrivé et garé Joseph décida de briser le mutisme de la voiture.

« Ester ?

-Hum… ?

-T'es sure que ça va ? Tu n'as pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'ont a quitté la morgue ?

-..Oui, oui, ça va. »

Ils sortirent tout les deux.

« Je crois que je vais rentrer, il se fait tard…et puis c'est toujours aussi épuisant. »

Schreiber hocha la tête et se dirigea doucement vers la porte d'entrer.

« Bonne soirée Ester

-Ouais… »

Elle referma la portière de la voiture en regardant Schreiber s'éloigner et se trouva seule sur le parking du South Ashfield Heigth.

Le soir commençait doucement a arriver et le climat hivernal s'accentua doucement.

Ce temps lui rappelait les peu de bon souvenir qu'elle avait de Wish Houses.

Alors qu'elle regardait le ciel grisonnant, un flocon tomba sur son nez, puis plusieurs tombèrent ça et là sur son visage. Il neigeait.

La neige…Elle aimait tant ça…Elle se souvint que Walter lui n'aimait pas, parce que a chaque fois, Ester ne manquait pas de la baptiser en le poussant dans la neige, ou en arrivant derrière lui pour lui faire tomber une grosse boule de neige sur la tête, biensure après, ça partait dans un jeu de combat de boule de neige et très vite, ils se faisaient taper par Desalvo.

Elle se souvint aussi, qu'un jour, Walter fou de rage de s'être fait avoir avait avec ses petites mains créé une très grande boule de neige, et avait tenté tant bien que mal de viser Ester. Biensure, en vain vu que cette « balle perdue » était atterrie sur le visage de Desalvo.

Ils avaient du courir vite et loin ce jour là…

Alors que maintenant la neige tombait abondement sur le sol ester eu un léger sourire et repensant à ce jour là. Ce pauvre Desalvo manquait vraiment d'endurance.

Elle entra dans l'immeuble et monta les marches qui l'amenait à chez elle, au 201. Tout en repensant…Elle repensait maintenant à cette phrase qu'il lui avait dit « Toi aussi tu m'abandonnes ? T'es comme ma mère ! »

Ce con aurait dû fermer sa grande gueule se disait-elle.

Car elle s'en voulait, dans un sens c'était vrai, elle était partie lâchement, le laissant là, seul, mais au fond, elle savait qu'en restant là, il n'y aurait rien eu a faire, Walter Sullivan était à la botte du culte.

Elle arriva devant la porte du 201, le refuge qu'elle avait trouvé lorsqu'elle avait soit disant abandonné Walter, et doucement, ouvrit la porte et une fois entrée elle referma la porte et s'appuya dessus.

« Je sais…Je sais que jamais tu ne me le pardonneras… » Avait-elle dit tout haut.

Elle regrettait d'avoir été aussi cruelle lorsqu'il lui avait dit ça, de lui avoir dit tout ce qu'elle avait dit…Mais au fond, elle le pensait…Il était si bien loin du culte et il a fallut qu'il…

Elle fut interrompue par un étrange bruit venant de sa chambre.

C'était sûrement quelque chose qui était tombé…et de tout évidence quelque chose d'assez imposant, un cadre peu être ? Ou quelque chose qui était sur son bureau. Mais comment aurait-il bien pu tomber ?

Il y avait quelqu'un dans l'appartement ?

L'idée lui glaça le sang, elle se souvint de cet homme qui était venus lui saccager son appartement l'année dernière et elle ne voulait pas que cela recommence.

Elle prit alors la seule arme qu'elle vit potentiellement possible : un couteau de cuisine, et partit dans la chambre.

Elle avait toujours eu du courage…Elle se souvenait même que Walter à l'époque était un vrais trouillard, et qu'il était du genre à la regarder apeuré quand elle grimpait aux arbres de Wish houses.

Bref, là n'est pas le sujet, quelqu'un était entré dans son appartement, et elle allait le faire sortir.

Elle s'avança doucement vers la porte de sa chambre, s'arrêta, compta jusque trois et entra comme une furie.

Personne…il n'y avait personne.

Mais par contre un énorme cadre était tombé de son clou.

Ce qui était ma foie étrange, un cadre pareille n'aurait pas pu tomber de son clou, hors mis si une bourrasque de vent avait soufflée d'une fenêtre, et vu le temps elle comptait pas en ouvrir de si tôt.

Elle sursauta quand elle entendit du bruit dans la salle de bain, des bruits encore plus violent, comme si on avait reversé toute son étagère.

Elle y couru, se fichant de savoir ce qu'elle allait y trouver, et ne voulant même pas se poser la question.

Elle vit alors toute son étagère renversé au sol prés de l'évier, le tube de dentifrice vide, puis, elle leva la yeux et vit avec horreur ce qu'ont avait fait de son miroir.

Avec du dentifrice était inscrit ses mots :

**« C'est lui qui m'a fait ça ! »**

A suivre….


	16. Chapitre 15 : La cassette révélatrice

**Chapitre 15 : La cassette révélatrice**

La violence avec laquelle quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, Richard avait de quoi se poser de question.

Enfin tout le monde ce poserait des questions à vrai dire.

Mais lorsque l'ont connaît Ester, des questions, on ne s'en pose plus.

Elle était là sur le bas de la porte avec un sac.

« Mon appartement est hanté !

-Ton appartement est hanté.. ?

-Mon appartement est hanté ! Oui ! »

Richard la regarda d'un air incrédule.

« Tu sais, t'es plus obligée d'inventer des prétextes pour venir dormir ici ...

-Mais c'est vrai putain ! Mon appartement est hanté !

-Ha..ha…Laisse moi deviner, t'as croisé le chat mort de la folle aux chats ? Fit-il d'un ton moqueur.

-Espèce de connard ! Te fou pas de ma gueule, puisque je te dit qu'il est hanté cet appartement ! »

Elle lui prit la main.

« Tien d'ailleurs amène-toi, j'vais te montrer ! «

Il regretta amèrement d'avoir provoquer sa chère Ester, maintenant, il était traîné par la main dans les couloirs de l'immeuble.

Dans le couloir principal ils croisèrent Mike, ahuri par le spectacle qu'il voyait, Richard Braintree, celui qu'il craignait depuis s'être fait tabasser était en train de se faire traîné par sa voisine du dessous.

Richard le regarda un instant, dégoûté de l'image qu'il donnait à sa victime.

« Toiii, toi si tu racontes c'que t'as vu ce soir à quelqu'un, j'te bute ! »

Mike prit d'une peur folle coura dans les escaliers.

Richard et Ester arrivèrent au 201, elle l'entraîna dans la salle de bain.

« Regarde ! Si après ça tu me dis que l'appartement n'est pas hanté ! »

Elle sursauta.

Il n'y avait plus rien sur le miroir.

« Ah…Mais…Mais qu'est-ce que ?

-Ester chérie…ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas dormi ?

-Mais…mais…puisque j'te dis qu'il y avait un truuuc marqué sur ce miroir, c'était écrit « c'est lui qui m'a fait ça ! »

Richard ne répondit pas.

« Ton esprit est venus nettoyer en tout cas…

-Tu me crois pas ? Hein… ? »

Ester referma la porte.

« C'est quand même un peu fort, un esprit qui vient faire des graffitis sur le miroir de la salle de bain…

-Je t'assure que c'est vrai, c'était écrit ! Blanc sur glace !

-Admettons que je te crois, pourquoi ça c'est effacé ?

-Simplement parce que c'est un fantôme ! Justement, t'as pas encore compris le truc toi ! .

-Moui, en tout cas il est plus là ton fantôme.

Ester ne su que répondre. Elle regarda le sol, légèrement écœurée.

« Bon aller ! Tu viens ? »

Elle regarda alors Richard

« Non, c'est bon, laisse moi seule avec mes esprits. »

Elle referma doucement la porte.

Il hésita plusieurs secondes se demandant si il devait ou pas frapper à la porte et s'excuser. Mais il savait très bien que le moment était mal choisis, ce n'était pas réellement le fait qu'il ne l'aie pas crue qui l'avait fait être comme ça (bien que ça y aie contribué.) Quelque chose d'autre n'allait pas…Mais ça, il le saurait en temps voulu. Il rentra donc au 207 attendant qu'Ester sorte de son mutisme asociale.

Si au 201 on s'interrogeaient sur des esprits, au 302 on s'interrogeait tout cour.

Quelque chose n'allait pas dans tout ses meurtres…Mais quoi donc ?

Assis devant son bureau, a fixer sa lampe, Joseph réfléchissait, Ester n'avait peu être pas tord en parlant de signe, mais de quel signe ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils annonceraient ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils voudraient nous montrer ?

« Allons Joseph tu vas commencer a croire en des choses aussi stupides…et puis bon, là il y a eu un meurtre, mais qui dit que ça va recommencer ? » Se disait-il à voix haute.

Il décida de refermer son carnet et de se laisser le temps de réfléchir…

**2001**

Attablés tout les deux dans la cuisine du 207, Richard et Ester était en pleine conversation lorsque celle-ci réalisa une chose étrange.

Ca faisait maintenant 4 ans que le corps de Sharon Brake à été retrouvé, et depuis, plus rien, ni rêve, ni phénomènes étranges, rien.

« Richard…

-Quoi ?

-T'as rien remarqué ?

-Je déteste quand tu me poses cette question…

-Je veux dire…t'as vraiment rien remarqué ?

-Ben non, t'aurais voulu que je remarque quoi ?

-Ca fait quatre ans, et depuis, plus rien… »

Il resta un instant a réfléchir, retraçant de sa tête les quatre dernières années.

« Hum…si y a bien eu quelque chose !

-Ah bon ? Quoi ?

-T'as déménagé » fit-il en souriant.

Ester avait effectivement déménager pour s'installer…au 207 et avait léguer son appartement a qui le souhaitait

« D'un coté je t'accorde que c'est une tare pour toi ! Mais tu as remarqué, plus de rêve, plus rien, le calme plat depuis 4 ans !

-Oh. Ça dois être grâce a moi.

-Ne rêve pas….

Elle se leva en soupirant pour ce poster à la fenêtre.

« Le temps passe, dire que j'ai trente ans cette année, et que cette histoire traîne depuis sept, huit ans… Alors c'est comme ça qu'elle se fini ? Dans le mystère le plus totale ?

-T'as pas l'air d'y croire… »

Elle resta silencieuse, en faite elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle devait croire ou pas, elle savait juste que c'était bizarre.

« Y croire serait une utopie, en même temps, ça fait quatre ans que plus rien ne c'est passé…

-Et…t'as des nouvelles de notre paparazzi national ?

-Schreiber ? »

Elle se retourna pour regarder à la fenêtre.

« Je l'ai croisé, il y a de ça un mois, il semble avoir reprit un travail saint.

-Moué…là j'y crois pas trop, qu'il aurait tout laisser tomber comme ça ?

-Pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas fait ?

-Suffis de voir toi, tu te dis soulagée qu'il ne se passe plus rien, mais tu n'as toujours pas rangés les dossiers d'autopsie. »

Et il avait raison, sur le bureau était éparpillés treize rapports d'autopsie qu'elle n'avait toujours pas rangés.

« Je les relisais, c'est tout.

-Oh biensure, tu connais beaucoup de gens qui lisent des rapports d'autopsie comme livre de chevet ? »

Elle ne put rien répondre, car il avait raison, souvent elle passait des heures enfermée dans la chambre ou simplement assise dans le salon a ne rien dire, relisant encore et encore ses dossiers maudits.

Car il était vrai qu'à l'époque, elle sortait tout juste de pleasent river et qu'elle était encore inexpérimentée. Mais là, huit ans avaient passés, et elle ne comprenait toujours pas.

Elle était pourtant si sure que tout était lié…

Et Richard avait aussi raison en parlant de ce cher journaliste qui habitait au 302.

Après avoir longuement réfléchit, il s'était lancé dans une enquête de la plus haute importance :

« Qui avait fait ça ? »

Et surtout, qui était vraiment Walter Sullivan après qu'il se soit séparé d'Ester.

Et pour ce qui est d'elle ? Allait-il la mettre au courant ?

Il ne pensait pas, pour lui Ester avait reprit une vie normale, voir peu être mieux que celle qu'elle vivait avant (malgré le faits que tout les voisins disaient l'inverse) . Il ne voulait pas lui reparler de Sullivan, il ne voulait plus qu'elle se souvienne.

Mais lui, lui…. La recherche était son métier. Et il y avait tant de chose encore à éclairé.

Ainsi naquit le journal de Joseph Schreiber…

Le mois d'Avril était arrivé en balayant les restes de la froideur hivernal, South Ashfield respirait le printemps, le renouveau.

Et quel renouveau…Les habitant du South Ashfield Heigth était loin de l'imaginer…

Ester était tranquillement attablée au bureau, regardant encore et encore les photos des dossiers d'autopsie, réfléchissant, mais sans trouver.

Quand soudain elle sursauta

« Foutez le camp ! Sales gosses ! » cria Richard excédé dans les couloires.

Les gosses du 206 sont encore en train de jouer dans les couloirs… Soupira-t-elle en se relevant.

« T'en a pas marre ? » Demanda-t-elle à Richard en arrivant sur le seuil de la porte.

« Ces mômes m'énerve

-Les mômes t'énerve…

-Ils n'ont qu'a aller jouer dehors !

-Enfin tant que tu ne ramènes pas un voisin pour le frapper, je vais tolérer… Soupira-t-elle en retournant dans l'appartement.

Elle reprit place sur le bureau, et commença a écrire ce qu'elle pensait des rapports d'autopsie, elle levait chaque détails et entourait tout ceux qui était similaire à plus de trois cadavres. Comme par exemple « Cœur arraché » ce qui était le cas pour 10 des 13 victimes.

Le téléphone sonna tout un coup, laissant à Richard le soin de décrocher Ester poursuivit son travail.

« Allô ? Un instant ? »

Elle fit éruption dans la pièce.

« C'est pour toi »

Elle prit le combiné, et vu le regard de Richard c'était grave.

« Allô ?…QUOI ? »

Elle se leva brusquement.

« Mais…mais… Bien…j'arrive de suite…je fais vite promis…surtout ne le touchez pas avant mon arrivé, oui très bien….à la morgue… »

Elle raccrocha.

« C'est grave ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Elle le regarda, a moitié en pleure de dégoût.

« Oui….très. »

Elle prit son manteau et sortit.

« Je t'expliquerai … »

Elle couru dans les couloires dans l'allée et prit sa voiture, se dirigeant vers la morgue de South Ashfield…

Elle couru dans les couloires de la morgue, ses pas raisonnèrent encore et encore et finalement déboula dans la salle d'autopsie.

« Ester…

-Monsieur…

-On est désolés, on croyait tous que…

-…ce n est pas fini…aller, faites moi voir le corps de cet inconnus. »

Il hocha la tête et pris le drap qui dissimulait le corps du cadavre puis le souleva.

Ester inspira profondément de surprise et fit quelque pas en arrière pour s'accrocher au bureau le plus proche.

Cet homme !

**« Walter a avant tout choisis ce qui arrive aujourd'hui… »**

« …Mon dieu….Cet…Cet…homme…c'est Toby Archbolt ! «

Il était là allongé et mort cet homme qu'elle avait maintes fois croiser, cette homme qui était en partie responsable de sa séparation définitive avec Walter…Il était mort…Devant elle.

« Vous….vous connaissez cet homme ?

-C'était un haut responsable de L'Ordre….mais…mais il ne manquera à personne…bon sang, après les deux première victimes, c'est à lui de se faire tuer… »

Son chef la regarda d'un drôle d'air.

« A-t-il des numéros ?

-Ca…c'est a vous de le voir Ester. »

Enfilant ses gants, elle savait déjà la réponse à cette question, elle savait déjà tout.

Elle ausculta le corps du défunt, pour finalement voir ce qu'elle cherchait.

« 14121 … »soupira Ester.

L'autopsie prit environs deux heures, puis elle sortit finalement et s'installa sur un banc. Quand un homme arriva prés d'elle.

« Vous avez l'air exténuer…

-Un..un peu…

-Venez dans mon bureau… un café ça vous remontera »

Son chef éprouvait beaucoup de sympathie pour elle, à vrai dire, tout le monde était déprimés de voir débarquer un nouveau cadavre quatre ans après.

Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir le temps qu'il aille chercher du café.

Elle posa sa tête entre ses deux main et soupira…seule, elle se demandait encore combien de temps tout cela allait durer.

Quand soudain…

Elle fut prise d'une soudaine attention pour un tiroir, un étrange tiroir à moitié fermé, mais surtout que ce qu'il y contenait…

Un enveloppe brune…elle ne pu y voir que quelque lettre marqué à l'indélébile « Van »

Prise d'une curiosité soudaine, elle ouvrit doucement le tiroir, s'assurant que personne n'allait arriver.

Le nom de l'enveloppe faillit la faire tomber à la renverse.

« Déposition de Walter Sullivan »

Une cassette….une cassette…mais…mais elle n'avait jamais entendue parler de cassette, ni même de déposition ?

On lui cachait quelque chose…

Ester s'empressa de mettre l'enveloppe dans son sac. Ce qu'ont lui cachait elle était bien décidée a le découvrir.

Son chef arriva au moment ou elle ferma son sac.

« Tenez… »

Elle lui souri tout en le remerciant.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir appelée, mais vous êtes toujours sur l'enquête…

-Je sais….ce n'est rien…il faut qu'ont arrête le meurtrier et vite. »

Il hocha la tête.

« Vous êtes courageuse, rare son les médecins légistes qui tiendraient plus de trois ans avec une affaire pareil. »

Elle souri, elle avait une raison de tenir maintenant…

Si la discutions partit sur d'autres sujet, tel que la vie d'Ester ou de son chef, elle n'avait qu'une hâte, quitter les lieux.

« J'ai vu que vous aviez déménager, vous êtes en couple ? »

C'est l'occasion idéale…se dit-elle

« Eh bien, euh…oui…et d'ailleurs, si vous voulez bien m'excusez…je pense qu'on m'attend.

-Oh euh, oui biensure. »

Elle se leva, serra la main de son chef et quitta les lieux à la hâte. Pris sa voiture et roula jusqu'à South Ashfield.

Rentrée au 207 Elle fut rapidement accueillie par les questions de Richard .

« Alors.. ?

-J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, je commence par …

-Vas-y commence par la mauvaise…

-Alors, nous avons un 14121…Toby Archbolt, je t'en ai sûrement parler.

-Encore un type de la secte…

-C'est a se poser de question…Alors ensuite la bonne nouvelle, c'est que tu vas appeler Joseph Schreiber et lui dire de ramener ses fesses ici le plus vite possible, et sa urge, en attendant, je cherche ton ancien vidéo…

-Joseph…Video ?

-Tu vas comprendre, viiite appelle Schreiber !

il prit le téléphone et composa le numéro, il ne fut pas étonné d'entendre Schreiber au bout du fil, lui par contre, était étonné d'entendre son cher voisin au téléphone. Il lui expliqua la situation et raccrocha.

« Il arrive…

-Parfait !

-Tu m'expliques maintenant pourquoi t'es en train de réinstaller le vidéo.

-Chhhuuut….tu vas voir… »

Elle sortit la cassette de son sac

« T'as voler un truc à la morgue ?

-Du calme, c'est pour la bonne cause.

-Ester….tu vas te faire virreeer…

-Non, c'est plutôt eux qui risquent de se faire mettre à la porte.

-Pour quel raison ça serait eux ?.

-Dissimulation de pièce à conviction à un enquêteur…ce que je suis même si je suis légiste. »

On frappa à la porte. C'était Joseph visiblement très inquiet de l'urgence de la situation.

« Ah Joseph te voilà, essayez vous tout les deux je m'occupe de tout…ça va bientôt commencer !

-Qu'est-ce qui va commencer ? S'interrogea Joseph »

« Ne cherchez pas…quelque chose me dit qu'elle a trouver un truc important. »

Elle introduisit la cassette vidéo dans le lecteur de cassette et très vite elle se mit en route.

Schreiber et Richard n'en revenaient pas…

Devant eux, dans une pièce sombre, à peine éclairer, ce tenait un homme qu'aujourd'hui tout le monde connaissait sous le nom de Walter Sullivan. Il pleurait sa tête enfuie dans ses mains.

Ester vint s'assoire à leurs cotés.

Les sanglots de Sullivan raisonnait dans le téléviseur, il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

« C'est bizarre, il n'était pas comme ça quand je lui ai parler le jour de son arrestation… »

_« Alors Sullivan….t'as quelques choses à ajouter ? »_

Il resta silencieux.

Il releva ensuite sa tête, les joues pleines de larme…ses lèvres tremblotaient doucement…

_**« Pardon…Ce…ce n'est pas moi…je…je vous assure…ce n'est pas moi….le diable rouge…pardon….pardon je suis coupable…mais ce n'est pas moi ! »**_

A suivre…

Note de l'auteur : Arf…j'vais encore le dire mais cette fois c'est la bonne ! C'est bientôt la fin, j'espère d'ailleurs la terminée avant ma rentré scolaire…

A bientôt !


	17. Chapitre 16:Le journal

**Réponses aux revieuws**

**life-is-knookie**** : Merci de me suivre…et ne t en fait pas pour le retard c 'est rien.**

**Comme tu peu le voir j'ai traîner a écrire la suite, Mais en faite je publie généralement en avant première sur un forum français sur Silent hill : ****Deadly**** melody forum et je laisse 1 petite semaine voir 2 semaines avant de poster la suite après…Si jamais tu t inscrit mon pseudo c'est Nuna : ) : ) **

**Chapitre 16 : Le journal**

_L'automne c'était abattu sur Pleasant River et dans le parc il pleuvait toutes sortes de feuilles mortes multicolores._

Le soleil était la, rassurant, il filtrait d'entre les arbres qui gardaient encore fébrilement leurs parure de couleur feu.

Leurs pas produisaient de léger craquement sur les feuilles mortes et leurs rires raisonnaient dans le parc.

« Tu te souviens ? La foi ou cet idiot d'Andrew c'est trébucher en me poursuivant ? »Avait demandé la jeune fille en souriant.

« Quel pauvre bougres ! Une vraie boule de neige ! N'empêche, tu en as pris pour ton grade ce soir là » Lui avait-il répondu en rigolant.

« C'est vrai…Mais je suis sure que beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont remercier »

Il ne répondit que par un sourire, et l'attira un peu plus a ses cotés. Tout deux marchèrent tranquillement dans le parc de Pleasant River.

Quand soudain ils cessèrent leurs promenade quand un homme vînt se placer sur leurs chemins.

« Bonjours vous deux…Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? »

La jeune femme attrapa doucement la main de son ami

« Walter, viens, on s'en va …»

Il hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation mais l'homme les retenus

« Tu as quel age maintenant Ester… Dix-huit c'est ça ? Et donc, toi, Walter tu en as dix-neuf…

-Qu'est-ce que ça peu vous faire ? » S'exclama Ester.

« Walter…19 années sans ta mère ce n'est pas trop dur ?Tu te souviens de ce que Dahlia t'as dit hum ?… »

Walter s'arrêta un instant et se retourna vers l'homme sans rien dire.

« Moi je peu t'aider à la revoir. »

Ester s'avança vers son ami.

« Ne l'écoute pas, il te ment…Je t'en prie…rentrons… »

Walter regarda toujours l'homme sans broncher…Il avait touché le poing sensible. Mais très vite il fut sortit de ses pensées par Ester qui le suppliait de partir.

« Ouais , partons… » Soupira Walter.

L'homme les regarda un instant s'éloigner.

« Dit moi Ester tu lui as dis ? »

Elle se retourna choquée, elle savait de quoi il voulait parler…

«Ooooh, alors, tu ne lui as pas diiit ? C'est méchant ça, je pensais que vous vous disiez tout… oh et puis en même temps je comprend bien pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'il retrouve ça mère… »

Walter regarda un instant son amie.

« Vous….vous n'y êtes vraiment pas… »Répondit Ester d'un ton méprisant en continuant sa route »

Walter regarda un instant l'homme, intrigué par ce qu'il venait de dire, celui-ci lui répondit pas un sourire on ne peu plus méchant. Il avait réussit.

La télévision ne produisait plus que des parasites hypnotisant, et nos trois compères étaient installer dans le canapé du 207 , médusés par ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

« Alors…vous n'avez pas laisser tomber… » Soupira Joseph.

«C'est qu'on a encore un mort…

-Quoi ? s'exclama alors Joseph…Une quatorzième victime ! »

Ester hocha la tête

« Oui…c'est Tobby Archbolt que l'ont a retrouvé cette fois ci…

-Tobby Archbolt … ? Celui qui, selon de témoignages était un pédophile fini ?

-Oui, ben il est mort.

-C'est pas une mauvaise chose, la mauvaise chose c'est que ça soit le numéro 14.

-Je n'y comprend vraiment plus rien, pourquoi, pourquoi attend-t-il si longtemps ? »

Ester tourna la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre du 207.

Elle avait été blessée par cette cachotterie de la part de son service, mais là encore ce n'était rien…

Car de toute manière, elle ne croyait pas a ce qu'elle venait de voir…

« Mais enfin ! De quoi parlait-il ?

-T'as pas encore compris qu'il essayait de te retourner contre moi pour mieux t'attraper ?

-Quand bien même, qu'est-ce que tu m'as pas dit ?

-Mais rien du tout ! »

Walter regardait son amie d'une manière étrange, ne sachant plus si il devait la croire ou pas, de surcroît que celle ci n'était plus du tout dans son assiette…

« Est… Est-ce au sujet de tes parents ? » insista-t-il.

Ester ne répondit pas, elle clappa la porte de la chambre violemment…

« Bien…si tu ne veux rien me dire, je sors » Grogna alors Sullivan en prenant son manteau…

**C'est comme ça que tout a commencé…**

Elle sursauta violemment quand elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Richard ce tenait dans l'encadrure de la porte.

« Tu comptes faire quoi…de la cassette… »

Son regard se posa un instant sur l'enveloppe brune poser sur le bureau…Elle était là depuis une semaine et Ester avait du la visionner au moins une quarantaine de fois.

« Si elle reste ici, elle va te tuer tu sais… » Soupira Richard… Dit moi ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as plus fermé l'œil ?

-….Je… je ne comprends plus rien…vraiment plus rien… »

Il vint s'installer à coter d'elle.

« T'es au courant que c'est pas en regardant ce malade pleurnicher que tu avanceras…

-C'est juste que…le diable rouge…tout ça, j'ai l'impression d'en avoir entendus parler…

-Sûrement dans les livres que tu as lu à l'orphelinat.

-Non…c'est différent…j't'assure, le diable rouge, c'est pas une légende inventer par la secte…c'est quelqu'un…mais qui ?

La question demeura sans réponse…

La porte se referma violemment, ce qui la fit sursauter.

Il était rentré.

Elle bondit du lit en un instant et courut dans le couloir.

« Où étais-tu ?

L'homme au cheveux mi-long la regarda sans rien dire.

-Répond-moi !

-Ca ne te regarde pas, laisse moi. »

Ester le regarda enlever son manteau et se diriger vers le salon.

« Il est 2 heures du matin, tu vas pas me dire que t'es partit faire un tour de cinq heures ? »

L'homme ne répondit pas.

« Pffff, laisse tomber, t'es vraiment trop con. »

Elle regarda alors par la fenêtre de l'appartement.

Et c'est là qu'elle compris…ou surtout qu'elle vit la personne qui la fit comprendre.

Là de l'autre coté de la rue marchait un homme habillé de noir.

C'était lui…

Il lui fit signe au loin et malgré tout elle su lire sans ses lèvres ce sourire démoniaque qu'elle avait déjà vu lorsqu'elle était petite.

Elle lui répondit par un doigt d'honneur avant de refermer le rideaux.

« WALTER ! Comment…Comment as tu pu ?Tu m'avais promis de…

-Et toi tu m'avais promis de tout me dire ! » S'emporta-t-il

Ester ne répondit pas pendant quelques instants et regarda sont amis.

« Qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont racontés ?

-Rien, justement, rien

-Alors pourquoi me dis-tu cela ?…

-Parce que je sais que tu me caches quelque chose, et que tu ne veux pas me le dire

-Walter… »

Elle vint s'assoire à ses cotés, posant une de ses mains glacées sur celle de Walter.

« Je te promet que jamais je n'aie voulut te cacher quoi que ce soit…Je m'en voudrais trop sinon… »

Et elle s'en voulait, elle s'en voulait parce qu'en lui disant ça droit dans les yeux, elle mentait, oui…Car jamais elle n'avait dit à Walter ce qu'elle avait vu le jour ou elle s'était enfuie de Wish Houses pour retrouver ses parents…Jamais elle en lui avait dit qu'elle avait retrouvé ses parents morts.

Elle lui avait tout caché, tout ça pour ne pas détruire l'espoir qu'avait Walter de retrouver un jour sa mère. Tout ça pour ne pas lui gâché peu être la seule raison qui le maintenait en vie, retrouver son identité, savoir comment sa mère aurai voulu l'appeler…tout savoir… Pour ne pas que la joie d'exister que cette espoir nourrissait en lui ne soit détruite par quelconques révélations.

**Si seulement elle avait su…**

Elle ouvrit les yeux, couchée sur le dos elle ne croisa que le plafond terne de l'appartement 207.

Elle tourna doucement la tête sur le coté, pour s'assurer que Richard était toujours là et qu'elle n'était pas encore dans un rêve atroce.

Elle fut rassurée de voir qu'il dormait paisiblement. Elle sourit de soulagement et se tourna sur le coté pour refermer les yeux.

Quand un bruit l'empêcha de retourner dans les bras de Morphée.

Elle réouvrit rapidement les yeux et cessa de respirer un instant pour entendre sans être dérangée par sa respiration.

Lui bruit recommença…ça venait des couloirs.

Elle se releva doucement enfila quelque chose et regarda par le judas de la porte d'entrée.

Elle vit alors son visiteur nocturne. Tourner en rond.

Elle ouvrit la porte ce qui le fit sursauter.

« Joseph ?… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Ester…euh…je…je t'aie réveillée ?

-On va dire que c'est la mauvaise isolation de l'immeuble qui en est responsable, que fais-tu là à cinq heures du matin ? »

Il resta silencieux.

« Je ne parviens pas a dormir, je…j'hésite a te le prêter…

-A me prêter quoi ? »

Hésitant il sortit finalement de sa veste un carnet brun.

« Lis-le…je t'en prie, j'ai longuement hésité avant de te le donner, je pensait que tu avais laissé tomber cette histoire, que t'avais décidée de finalement vivre ta vie comme tu le sentais, mais je me suis trompé, prend ceci. »

Elle prit doucement le carnet dans les mains de Joseph et le regarda.

« Mais…c'est un journal…

-Le mien… »

Une fois encore il y eu un bref instant de silence entre les deux personnes.

« Tu n'as jamais arrêté de chercher n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda-t-elle en souriant.

« Jamais…la recherche c'est mon métier…Tu le sais »

Oh oui qu'elle le savait…elle se souvenait qu'a une certaine époque, Joseph était prés a tout pour obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait…Même si cette époque était révolue, parfois Schreiber s'excusait encore pour tout cela.

« Je vais retourner à Wish House » Lui déclara-t-il.

« Mais pourquoi ? Tout est réglé là-bas…Je me demande d'ailleurs si il y a encore quelqu'un. »

il ne répondit pas

« C'est pas pour me donner ce carnet que tu es venus roder prés de chez moi hein ?

-On ne peu décidément rien te cacher

-Alors maintenant que je suis là, dit-moi pourquoi tu retourne à Wish Houses ?

-Ester…je pense que Walter Sullivan n'est pas mort… »

Il la vit pâlir un instant.

« Joseph tu es souffrant je pense, je vais te servire quelque chose.

-Ester ! » S'exclama-t-il un élevant un peu la voix.

« Je ne suis pas souffrant, arrête de te voiler la face et avoue que toi aussi tu te poses des questions ! »

Elle ne pouvait pas nier ce l'être posée, mais tout ça était impossible, l'hypothèse qui lui faisait dire cela était tout simplement qu'elle avait vu Walter Sullivan mort.

« C'est absurde…il est mort et si il y a quelqu'un qui peu le savoir c'est bien moi ! »

En faite, tout était si absurde qu'elle doutait même de ça.

« J'irai à Wish Houses, pour avoir les réponses et ne plus douter. » Fit-il.

« Je vois…alors vas-y…Mais tu ne trouveras rien qui puisse t'aider .

-Au moins, j'aurai vérifié. »

Elle regardait le sol comme déçue, mais a vrai dire elle dissimulait son visage plein d'anxiété et d'inquiétude…Elle n'était pas sure qu'il ne trouverai rien. Mais c'était ce qu'elle espérait du fond du cœur.

« Je vais peu être te laisser dormir »

Parce que il pensait vraiment qu'elle allait dormir ? Elle hocha la tête et regarda Joseph s'éloigner.

« Bonne nuit… »Lui dit-il alors qu'il arrivait au niveau de l'appartement 206. »

Elle lui fit signe de la main et rentra…poussant un long soupir, le carnet de Joseph dans la main droite.

« Quel poisse ! » Soupira-t-elle en jetant le livre sur la table de salon »

Elle s'étonnait a ne pas avoir envie de le lire de suite…Sans doute l'heure tardive et les paupières lourdes.

Elle reprit la direction de la chambre.

Si la nuit c'était ensuite passer sans encombre, le réveil lui fut légèrement plus difficile.

« Ester….Esteeeer »

Elle entrouvrit légèrement l'œil qui était hors du coussin pour distinguer une image floue.

« Ester…Debout…. »

Elle cligna doucement de cette œil en question, le reste du visage enfoui sous le coussin et les couvertures.

« Putain de réveil, ta gueule…

-Euh Ester….c'est pas ton réveil que te parle là…mais bon merci du compliment. »

Richard la secoua doucement une première fois sans résultat…Une seconde fois ou il ne perçu qu'un léger grognement.

« Esteeeer…Ne m'oblige pas a employer la manière forte »

il n'eut pour simple réponse à cette provocation qu'un léger ronflement.

Il soupira

« Tu l'aura voulu… »

Il empoigna la couverture et la tira vers l'extérieur du lit ce qui eu pour effet de faire tomber Ester sur le sol.

En voyant la tête ahurie de sa compagne, Richard ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

« Bonjours Ester chérie, il est deux heures de l'après-midi et il est leur de te lever »

-PUTAIN T ES MALADE ! Hurla-t-elle.

« Désolé mais Schreiber est passé tout à l'heure, il a proposer que tu ailles à Wish Houses avec lui, j'ai dit que vu l'état léthargique dans lequel tu était, il ne valait mieux pas te réveiller de suite…il y a de ça environs trois heures…

-Je n'y aurais pas été de toute manière ! » S'exclama-t-elle en se levant

« Na mais tu te rends compte, il croit que Sullivan n'est pas mort ! »

Elle entra dans la salle de bain

« J'y crois pas, il est vraiment partit à Wish houses celui là ! » Pouvait-il entendre de la salle de bain.

Richard savait maintenant que réveillé Ester par la manière forte était de loin une bonne idée..

« Tiens Ester, j'ai vu que le paparazzi t'avais laisser un carnet » Lui cria-t-il du salon

« Hein ?…a oui son journal ! Tu l'as lu ?

-Hum oserais-je vraiment lire le journal de ce tordus ? »

Elle sortit de la salle de bain à la hâte.

« Je me demande bien ce qu'il y est écrit.

-Ben…lis le. »

Elle ne pu rien répondre, bien-sûre elle en mourrait d'envie, mais quelque chose la retenait, la peur peu être…Ou peu être aussi le fait qu'elle ne voulait plus être mêler à quelconques enquêtes hors mis l'autopsie des corps.

« Non…non je ne le lirai pas…ou en tout cas pas tout de suite »

Il y eu un court silence entre eux.

« Richard….

-Hum ?

-Je suis folle hein ? »

Elle le regardait de ce regard triste et suppliant, un regard de chien battu qu'elle avait l'art d'imiter à la perfection.

« Oui, tu es complètement folle, mais bon, ça c'est pas nouveau lui fit-il en souriant.

-C'était pas vraiment la réponse que j'attendais…

-Si tu n'étais pas folle, tu ne serais pas ici a vivre avec moi… »

Elle le regarda un instant et très vite un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé aux cotés de Richard, bénissant finalement le fait que Schreiber soit partit à Wish House et que donc il ne risquait pas de sonner à leurs porte de si tôt.

Le temps avait passer, et très vite, le soir, la nuit, tombèrent sur South Ashfield Heigth.

« C'est bizarre que Schreiber n'est pas encore arrivé en panique ici… » Soupira Richard.

Il avait raison, l'horloge affichait 10 heure du soir et toujours rien, pas de Joseph hystérique qui était venus leurs crier dans les oreilles.

« Il n'a peu être tout simplement rien trouver…qui sait ?

-Oué, il n'y avait p'tet rien a trouver… »

Pourtant elle trouvait ça étrange, Schreiber n'était toujours pas rentré et pourtant il était partit depuis presque une demi journée…

Il avait peu être été rendre visite à quelqu'un…

« Tiens…il commence a pleuvoir… » Fit Richard en regardant par la fenêtre de l'immeuble…

Soudain il vit quelque chose qui attira son attention.

« Ester…Viens voir »

Elle se leva du canapé et arrive prés de la fenêtre, se faufilant sous le bras de Richard.

« Revoilà Schreiber… Je commençais à m'inquiéter…soupira-t-elle

-Ester…regarde la hâte avec la quel il marche…

-Oui…Quelque chose cloche… »

Elle fut prise d'une angoisse soudaine, vu de la démarche de Joseph qui traversait à la hâte l'allé de South Ashfield Heigth quelque chose n'allait pas…

Ils ne furent pas étonnés d'entendre quelqu'un sonner et frapper à leurs porte quelques instants plus tard.

« Je vais ouvrir…. » souffla Richard alors qu'Ester, anxieuse, se préparait au pire assise sur le canapé.

« Mais merde…qu'est-ce qu'il va me sortir ? Qu'est-ce qui va me dire ! Qu'il a tuer Andrew Desalvo, non… ça, ça serait super…Quoi d'autre ? Qu'il a trouvé un truc sur Walter…oui…plus probable mais quoi ? Que le fantôme de Walter l'a inviter pour se promener dans la forêt ? » Se demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle entendait Richard ouvrir la porte.

Richard ouvrit la porte sur un joseph en imperméable brun dégoulinant d'eau.

« Richard ….non….c'est…c'est…terrible »

Ester ne pu tenir davantage et se précipita à l'entrée.

« Joseph qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Lui demanda Richard qui semblait malgré lui, être inquiet.

Ils avaient de quoi être inquiet tout les deux, si Joseph n'avait pas déjà la classe et le style avec son imper et ses bottes en caoutchouc, le teint blafard qu'il arborait n'arrangeait rien a son allure effrayante.

« La tombe….la tombe….la tombe de Walter Sullivan …. »

Il marqua une pose le temps d'avaler ça salive.

« La tombe de Sullivan…Elle a été saccagée… La tombe est vide ! »

A suivre….


	18. Chapitre 17: Huis Clos

**Chapitre 17 : huis clos **

« Comment ça elle est vide ???! »

La réaction d'Ester ne c'était pas fait attendre quand, un beau soir, un homme du nom de Joseph Schreiber venait lui annoncer que quelqu'un avait ouvert la tombe d'un célèbre meurtrier qui avait ébranlé à lui seul les chroniques de Silent Hill et ses alentours, pire même, quand ce monsieur venait insinuer que c'était le meurtrier en question qui avait ouvert tout seul sa propre tombe.

Tout ça peu vous paraître insensé, mais n'oubliez pas que vous êtes dans une fan fic sur Silent Hill…

Joseph Schreiber était journaliste…cela faisait des années qu'il s'était installé à South Ashfield Heigth…En faite, il était venus s'installer là suite à une étrange affaire de meurtre en série ou un homme numérotait et arrachait le cœur de ses cadavres.

Parfois il se disait que le jour où il avait décidé de se mêler de cette histoire, il aurait du se noyer dans sa salle de bain, ou se jeter sous un métro plutôt que de décider d'emménager à South Ashfield.

Et aujourd'hui plus particulièrement, il regrettait amèrement ce choix.

« Mais enfin, c'est, c'est impossible qu'elle soit ouverte !! » s'exclama-t-elle encore une fois.

Joseph ne savait quoi répondre, en faite, c'était vraiment difficile a croire, une tombe ouverte, saccagée … mais il fallait qu'elle le croie cette fois-ce.

« Ester…je, je vois pas pourquoi je te mentirais, je t'assure, elle était ouverte, ouverte….regarde dans quel état je suis, tu penses que j'aurais été aussi radieux si ça n'avait pas été le cas ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, et se contenta de baisser les yeux regardant les gouttes d'eau tomber de l'imper de Schreiber.

« C'est des vandales….oui… ça dois sûrement être ça…ça ne peu pas être autre chose que ça de toute manière…

-Tu as peu être raison, dans ce cas, je vais appeler la police sur le ch…

-Non ! »

Joseph, qui était sur le point de quitter les lieux se retourna brusquement.

« Je m'en chargerai…Ne t'en fait pas…

-Tu as intérêt à le faire, on à le corps d'un tueur en série qui c'est perdus dans la nature ! »

**De toute façon, personne ne le réclamera**

Ester… 

La petite fille était assise sur son lit, lisant le livre qu'ont lui avait ordonnée de lire après qu'elle aie dit en classe que Dieu n'existait pas. Et le fait d'être ainsi punie l'avait fortement éreinté

_« Walter ! Tu sais que tu ne peux pas venir ?? Tu vas être punis ! Je dois être seule pendant aux moins dix jours ! _

_-Ester… Il y a Joleine qui m'as dit que ma maman ne m'aimait pas…Parce que… parce que elle m'a laissé ici tout seule._

_Le silence régna entre les deux enfants._

_-Elle a raison, ta mère ne t'aime pas, sinon elle t'aura pas laisser dans cette maison de fou !_

_Ses petit yeux bruns se brisèrent comme une vielle écorce d'arbre mort sous le poids des mots que venait de lui sortir celle qu'il considérait comme sa meilleure amie._

_Très vite de petite larme perlèrent sur ses joues…Sa mère ne l'aimait pas ? Sa mère ne le cherchait pas avidement ? Il ne lui manquait même pas.. ?_

_Non, il ne pouvait l'admettre._

_« Tu mens ! » S'exclama-t-il._

_« Bon Walter, arrête de faire le sale gosse t'as 10 ans ! File avant que Desalvo ne t'y prenne ! »_

_Il la regarda, outré, non seulement elle lui disait des mensonges mais en plus elle le chassait méchamment_

_« T'es méchante ! J'vais le dire ! De toute façon c'est pas vrai, ma mère elle m'aime, c'est eux qui me l'ont dit !!! »_

_Il partit en courant, pleurant toutes ses larmes._

_C'était mieux ainsi._

**Aidez-moi ! **

Elle ouvrit les yeux presque instantanément, quelqu'un venait de crier, et ce n 'était pas une impression.

« Hé…. » Fit-elle doucement en secouant Richard

Elle n'eu comme réponse qu'un grognement lointain.

« T'as entendus ?? »

Sa réponse ne fut pas plus constructive que précédente.

Résignée, elle se rallongea.

**Aidez-moi !**

Cette fois-ci, elle en était sure, elle n'avait pas rêvé, quelqu'un criait à l'aide.

Ce levant à la hâte pour regarder à la fenêtre, elle entendit une fois de plus l'appelle de détresse.

C'était si étrange…Cette voix lui rappelait…

« Joseph ? » S'interrogea-t-elle.

C'était trop dur, sa curiosité maladive l'avait emporter sur son angoisse, elle devait aller vérifier.

Elle s'habilla et vêtit sa ceinture, son arme y était fermement attachée…Elle vérifia également l'heure avant de quitter les lieux…4 heures du matin.

Mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange sur le cadran de l'horloge.

L'aiguille des secondes était complètement immobile.

Ester fut cependant sereine…ça devait faire un bail que les piles n'avaient plus été changé…

Encore une fois elle entendit les appels a l'aides.

Aucun doute : ils venaient de l'étage au dessus.

Marchant à la hâte dans les escaliers elle remarqua l'étrange ambiance des lieux, désert, et malsain.

Il y soufflait un étrange courant d'air qui venait troubler le silence pesant et menaçant des lieux, elle se sentait perpétuellement menacé, comme si quelqu'un allait surgir derrière elle .

C'est quand Ester arriva au palier du 3ème étage qu'elle entendit une nouvelle fois les cris, cette fois elle en était sure, elle était tout prés.

Elle ouvrit la porte qui menait au couloir d'appartement, c'était si proche comme si ces cris venaient de la pièce à coté.

Elle arriva au niveau du long couloir, c'est là qu'elle le vit :

Ce petit garçon pas plus haut que 3 pommes qui sur la pointe des pieds frappait avec force sur la porte d'un appartement.

C'était lui , c'était Walter, ce petit Walter qu'elle avait connut il y a si longtemps.

Elle compris alors qu'elle n'était plus dans le même monde que les autres.

« Maaaaaaaamaaaaaan » Insista le jeune garçon en frappant à la porte

« Maman….s'il te plait, ouvre moi la porte…je suis la….Mamaaaan »

Ester s'avança… C'est là qu'il remarqua sa présence.

Il la regarde de ses petit yeux bruns triste.

« Ma maman ne veut pas ouvrir la porte !

-Ta maman ?

-Oui ! C'est là qu'elle habite, mais elle veut pas m'ouvrir ! »

Ester releva les yeux pour regarder le numéro de l'appartement et eu un relent d'effrois :

**302**

« Ma…Mais Walter….ta maman, elle n'habite pas ici….elle…

-Si ! C'est eux qui me l'ont dit ! »

Elle savait de qui il parlait, de ceux qui les ont éduquer, la secte, l'Ordre dont elle avait presque oublié.

« Tu veux pas frapper à la porte toi ? » Lui demanda-t-il

Ester sursauta, frapper à la porte ? Et si Joseph ouvrait ? Que ce passerait-il ?

Inconcevable.

« Je suis désolée Walter…ta maman, elle n'existe plus…elle n'habite plus ici…elle t'as oublié… »

Pourquoi lui disait-elle ça de manière si froide ? Comme si elle se sentait poussée par quelque chose, comme si quelque chose lui disait « dit lui », « ramène le à la raison »

« T'es qu'une menteuse !! Il me l'a dit de toute façon que t'étais une méchante menteuse !

-Qui t'as dit ça ? »

Il montra alors quelqu'un de doigt.

Ester se retourna et le vit, lui, celui qu'elle connaissait , cet homme au long manteau et au cheveux châtain, il lui souriait.

Alors que son regard était tourné vers ce ténébreux inconnus le petit Walter en profita pour filer.

« Hé….re…. »

Elle n'eue pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il disparut.

Elle se releva et se tourna vers l'homme

« Ca suffit Walter !

-Serais-tu apte a admettre que j'existe ? »

Elle resta sans voix, en lui demandant cela elle venait de trahir ses propres penser, celle ou le fait que Walter avait ressuscité n'était pas a exclure.

« Ne soit pas bête, je te l'ai dit : tu ne m'auras pas ! Je sais que tu es mort

-Hum oui peu être, en tout cas le mec dehors qui m'imite, le fait à la perfection….

-Quoi ? Alors tu….

-Mais je sais tout Ester, je sais aussi a quel point tu doute de ma mort, alors que pourtant tu m'a ausculté pour confirmer mon suicide, commencerais-tu a croire aux miracles de l'Ordre ?

-La ferme et dégage ! » S 'exclama-t-elle alors hors d'elle.

Walter s'approcha d'elle doucement, et pris son visage dans ses mains

« Regarde…Regarde comme je suis réelle…Ne le suis-je pas trop pour être un rêve Ester ?

Regarde ce sang sur ma vaste, il est aussi véritable que celui qui coule dans tes veines… »

Il y eu un long silence, un silence pesant, Ester était paralysée.

« Ou alors, tu as raison, je suis un cauchemar, et tout ce qui est autour de nous n'est qu'une création de moi même, mais alors cela voudrait dire que tu es aussi une de mes créations cauchemardesque…

Et si, Ester, tu n'étais qu'une création de mon pouvoir, du pouvoir que j'ai hérité grâce à l'enseignement de l'Ordre ?

-Lâche-moi, espèce de cinglé

-Grâce a eux, je suis devenus un dieu, regarde donc autour de toi ce que je sais faire…Admire donc cette force que ma foi m'a donné…Et peu être qui sais-je tu es une de mes créations…

-Je te dis de me lâcher, espèce de monstre, ose-tu mettre en cause mes souvenirs que j'ai avec le vrai Walter ? Celui que j'appréciais ?

-Un dieu peu faire tant de chose… »

Ester s'écarta violemment de l'homme au manteau.

« Je te hais ! Qui que tu sois ! Tu m'a volé Walter ! » Hurla-t-elle. « Disparaît ! »

Elle réouvrit les yeux pour ce retrouvé seule au milieu du couloir du 3éme étage de South Ashfield Height. Tout était désert et le froid habituelle des couloirs régnait à nouveau en maître dans ses lieux…

« Ce n'était pas un rêve ? » Murmura-t-elle en regardant par la fenêtre la circulation à South Ashfield…

Elle soupira , fermant les yeux, même si ce n'était pas un rêve tout ça était fini…

En arrivant au 207 elle vit un Richard inquiet qui se jeta elle à son arrivée.

« Mais , mais où étais-tu ? Je me suis réveillé et t'étais pas là ?

-Richard….Pince moi

-Quoi ? »

Elle devait se rassurez, et elle avait trouvé la solution

« Pince moi je te dis »

Il regarda méduser son amie avant de s'exécuter, elle fut heureuse de ressentir un intense picotement.

« J'existe…. » soupira-t-elle intérieurement

« Ester, tu m'inquiète…

-J'ai juste cru entendre des cris dehors, et je suis sortie voir ce qu'il se passait…

-Et tu m'as pas réveillé ??

-j'ai bien essayer bien sûre mais, comment dire….tu as le sommeil…de plomb… »

Il s'en suivit un grand silence.

« Je…euh…désolé, et finalement ? Il y avait quelque chose dehors ? »

Elle hésita, allait-elle lui raconter la vérité ? Ou mentir une fois de plus.

« Non, j'ai rêvé… »

Le choix était tout fait.

Elle lui fit un léger sourire et ils retournèrent se coucher.

Les mois avaient passé à South Ashfield Heigth, 3 mois pour être exacte, et tout, absolument tout c'était passer a ravir, aucune récidive de l'affaire Walter Sullivan à l'horizon, rien…Une routine pesante et agréable.

C'était un beau matin alors que Ester descendait chercher son courrier que la routine allait rapidement basculer.

« Salut Ester ! » S'exclama une jeune adolescente

Ester releva la tête de sa boîte aux lettres.

« Tiens, Eileen, ça fait un bail, comment vas-tu ?

-Hum…disons que ça pourrait aller mieux…Dit, tu as vu monsieur Sunderland ?… »

Elle semblait très inquiète et intrigué, quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Je pense qu'il est sortit…pourquoi ?

-Euh….

-Eileen, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle s'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne.

« Moi je vais très bien, mais j'ai l'impression qu'a coté de chez moi, ça va vachement moins bien…

-A coter de chez toi ? Tu veux dire….au 302 ? »

Elle hocha la tête

« Ca fait plusieurs nuit que je me fais réveiller par des bruits bizarres, j'en ai marre, j'aimerai en parler au concierge pour qu'il fasse cesser !

-Hum…si tu veux, on a qu'a aller demander a Schreiber d'arrêter son travail de nuit, je le connais bien, il n'y verra pas d'inconvénient.

-Vraiment ? Hummm, pourtant, il n'a pas l'air de sortir beaucoup, je l'ai vu sortir la dernière fois il y a…un mois

-Un mois ? »

Voilà une chose dont elle n'avait pas prêter attention et qui pourtant était bien étrange, Joseph Schreiber, qui avait prit l'habitude de leurs rendre visite au 207 était absent a ce genre d'intrusion depuis 1 mois.

Quelque chose clochait.

Sans plus attendre les deux jeune femme se hâtèrent au 302.

« Bon…je sonne… »

Ester appuya d'abord vivement sur la sonnette de l'appartement.

Aucune réponse.

« Bizarre….Eileen, t'es sure tu ne l'as pas entendus sortir aujourd'hui ? »

Elle hocha la tête en guise d'affirmation

« Non et d'ailleurs pas vu depuis 1 mois »

Ester jeta un œil dans le judas avant de re sonner une seconde fois en maintenant cette fois ci plus longtemps le bouton de la sonnette.

Aucune réponse.

Elle sonna plusieurs coups consécutivement

Rien

Elle frappa à la porte, tout en l'appelant.

« Joseph ? C'est Ester ! Vous êtes là ? »

Toujours rien.

« Il se passe quelque chose de louche dans cet appartement ! » S'exclama Eileen.

Ester, elle, restait silencieuse, sa jeune voisine n'avait pas tord.

« Tu me dis que tu entends des bruits ?

-Oui….c'est des bruits bizarre, mais je m'étonne plus de rien maintenant…

-Il faut qu'on prévienne le directeur…Tu t'en chargera ? »

Eileen hocha la tête en guise de confirmation.

« Je lui écris sur le champs »

Elle retourna au 303.

Ester resta quelques secondes supplémentaires devant l'appartement de Schreiber.

Quelque chose n'allait pas…

Elle entra au 207 et se précipita à sa fenêtre.

« T'épies les voisins maintenant ?

-Oh je t'en prie Richard c'est pas drôle, je regarde si il y a de la vie au 302

-De la vie ?

-T'as vu Joseph ces dernières semaines ?

-Non…Pourquoi ?

-Apparemment il ne serait plus sortit depuis un mois, et y a des bruit bizarre qui sortent de son appartement…J'ai croisée Eileen, c'est elle qui m'a dit. »

Richard s'avança pour rejoindre Ester à la fenêtre, il s'en suivi un long silence, qui traduisait l'observation intense de nos deux protagonistes.

« Il y a l'air d'avoir personne….

« Ester….j'crois que nos voisins ont grillé… »

Il avait raison quelques voisins c'étaient précipités à leur fenêtre pour s'assurer que c'était pas eux qu'ont observait .

« Tu sais quoi, je vais l'appeler ! Son téléphone est prés de la fenêtre ! »

Elle saisit le téléphone et composa le numéro, elle attendit un trentaine de secondes avant de conclure :

« Répondeur…. J'essaye son portable »

Idem.

« C'est bizarre, il est peu être sortit sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive

-Erreur…soupira Richard. Regarde dehors…

Elle jeta un œil par la fenêtre et vit la voiture de Schreiber sagement garée sur le parking de l'immeuble.

« C'est louche …. »

Elle n'arrivait pas vraiment a y croire, mais il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence

**Joseph Schreiber avait disparut….**

A suivre….


End file.
